Cuervos y Porus
by Helienne
Summary: En Elios el Éldrit es un material escaso y con increíbles propiedades, de ahí que bandas criminales quieran hacerse con su control. Raven y Ciel lideran dos de estas bandas y se verán inmersos en una trama de corrupción
1. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

Bélder es una urbe situada en el centro del continente de Elios y su situación estratégica la ha llevado a convertirse en la capital del continente. Sus límites se extienden hasta la costa y su concurrido puerto es la vía de entrada de numerosas mercancías además de una excelente vía de comunicación con la lejana ciudad de Hamel, situada en el otro continente. Se trata de una mole de imponentes rascacielos rodeada por unos suburbios mucho más modestos, Bélder es una ciudad de contrastes donde el lujo de su centro financiero con sus teatros, museos y distinguidos clubes se opone a los miserables barrios de la periferia. Su bullicio atrae a turistas y curiosos pero también a delincuentes ya que Bélder se ha ganado el puesto como el centro de intercambio de Éldrit más importante del continente.

El Éldrit es un compuesto mineral que en un principio se extraía de las minas de Altera y era únicamente empleado por los Nasods, una raza de robots, como combustible. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus propiedades fueron conocidas por los humanos y decidieron colaborar con los Nasods en su extracción en las minas de Besma y Altera. Sin embargo, el potencial del Éldrit hizo estallar la ambición entre los humanos, el Éldrit podía usarse como arma y no sólo daba beneficios, sino un inmenso poder. Poco a poco las minas se fueron vaciando y se convirtió en un material escaso y sumamente preciado, la búsqueda de dicho material fue tan desesperada que se encontraron trazas del mismo en los bosques de Ruben y en los canales de Hamel. Los gobernantes de las distintas zonas del continente trataron de poner coto a su tráfico pero de una forma u otra acabaron formando parte del entramado que trataba de hacerse con su control a toda costa para arañar su proporción de beneficios. Incluso para algunas razas como los elfos el Éldrit era algo sagrado y veían con recelo que los humanos pretendieran obtenerlo y mancillarlo ya que aquello ponía en peligro el equilibrio entre sus mundos y su propia existencia, pero tras el tráfico de Éldrit no había nada sagrado, se había acabado profanando a cambio de poder y dinero.

El Éldrit extraído en Besma y Altera apenas se quedaba en dichas regiones ya que atravesaba el continente haciendo una ruta por Peita hasta la ciudad portuaria de Bélder desde donde viajaba a Hamel, aunque surcando los mares a veces llegaban partidas del mismo ocultas en algún contenedor de un barco que desembarcaba en Bélder, de ahí que fuese un intercambiador, el nudo que unía todas las redes a través de las que se movía dicho mineral.

Como era habitual, las autoridades, con el gobernador Lendo a la cabeza llegaron tarde a la posibilidad de sacar tajada de todo aquello, Bélder pasó en poco tiempo a estar dominada por una serie de grupos que controlaban el tránsito del Éldrit. El primero de aquellos grupos era conocido como "La Hermandad de los Cuervos" y estaba liderado por Raven, un antiguo mercenario que harto de las decepciones que había ido sufriendo en el pasado optó por comenzar otro tipo de negocio en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y se percató de lo mucho que el Éldrit podría valer en el futuro. Abrirse un hueco le costó bastante pero una vez que lo logró, podría decirse que llegó a gobernar la ciudad con mano de hierro desde las sombras. Aquella expresión pronto fue literal cuando Raven perdió su brazo izquierdo en una reyerta y le tuvieron que implantar un mecanismo Nasod para sustituirlo.

Pasado un tiempo, llegó a la ciudad un chico llamado Ciel que quiso ocuparse también del tráfico de Éldrit sin saber que Raven vigilaba ojo avizor cualquier atisbo de competencia. En cualquier caso, Ciel no tardó en fundar otro grupo llamado "El Clan de los Porus" que luchaba por las migajas de Éldrit que quedasen en la capital. Raven no se sintió amenazado, el otro grupo no le había dado motivos para temerle pero le preocupaba más tener constantemente a la guardia del gobernador de Bélder tratando de darle caza. Lo cierto es que Ciel había logrado despertar su curiosidad y consiguió contactar con él para que acudiese a verle a su despacho, situado en una nave abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. El recién llegado aceptó la oferta, no sin cierto recelo puesto que las historias que rodeaban a Raven eran bastante variadas y ninguna agradable, aunque confió en el aviso del chico tras el que no parecía haber malas intenciones.

En cuanto ambos se vieron por primera vez y Raven le dio a estrechar su mano derecha, la humana, ambos vieron algo de sí mismo en el otro, como el reflejo distorsionado de un espejo. Raven estudió al peliazul concienzudamente antes de pedirle que tomara asiento y esbozó una leve sonrisa al percatarse de su desconcierto mientras se arrellanaba en su sillón.

-No me gusta andarme con rodeos así que seré directo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hacerte una oferta que creo que no vas a poder rechazar.-Apoyó su mentón en la mano derecha dejando el brazo sobre el lateral del sillón y la mano izquierda tamborileando sobre la madera, mostrando sus largos y afilados dedos metálicos como si aquello fuera una amenaza velada. En cierto modo agradecía que tras el incidente le hubieran colocado aquel dispositivo pese a los cambios que había supuesto en él ya que complementaba su manejo de otras armas, así siempre estaba dispuesto para el combate-He oído hablar de ti y de tu grupo, cómo actuáis… y lo cierto es que me gusta. Verás, Bélder es una ciudad muy grande y aunque los Cuervos hemos ido ganando miembros y poder, a veces se me escapa. No es agradable tener a los perros de ese tal Lendo persiguiéndote, ¿sabes?-Alzó las cejas con suspicacia-Así que te propongo un trato: repartirnos el trabajo y controlar a medias el negocio. Tú te encargas de lo que llegue desde Peita y yo me ocupo del puerto. Obviamente cooperaremos, te prestaremos ayuda si algo se te resiste y espero que tú seas igualmente solidario con nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

Ciel guardó silencio mientras meditaba la respuesta y clavó sus ojos azules en los ambarinos del contrario. Le estaba ofreciendo una alianza, una oportunidad de oro para culminar su ascenso por los entresijos del hampa. Al mismo tiempo intuía las consecuencias que podía conllevar todo aquello, en especial una mayor responsabilidad aunque si rechazaba era muy probable que la neutralidad que Raven había mantenido hacia él y su grupo se acabase, puede que demostrase su lado territorial y hostil hacia un grupo de novatos que pretendía imponerse a él. Suspiró hondo, el chico moreno frente a él le sacaría como mucho un par de años aunque su experiencia le superaba con creces y tenía que reconocer que todos los rumores que había oído sobre su presencia se quedaban cortos. Realmente su porte imponía quizás por las cicatrices de su rostro, la mano Nasod y el mechón blanco que coronaba su flequillo contrastando con el resto de sus cabellos de color azabache.

-Es muy precipitado, no sabría qué responder ahora mismo…-Ciel se removió en su asiento, chasqueando la lengua.

-Sí, es cierto.-El líder de los cuervos se puso en pie y asintió-Entonces medítalo tranquilamente, no es cuestión de tomar decisiones a la ligera. Te doy tres días para pensarlo, ¿está bien? Si no recibo respuesta entenderé que has rechazado la oferta.-Expuso con una expresión de fingida lástima que realmente escondía una amenaza. Le señaló la puerta y volvió a estrecharle la mano antes de conducirle hasta la entrada.

Aturdido, el peliazul no tardó en convocar una reunión urgente con el resto de Porus de su confianza y les expuso la situación, finalmente decidieron aceptar la mano que Raven les tendía. Desde entonces su control sobre la ciudad aumentó poniendo en jaque a las fuerzas del gobernador. Eran prácticamente intocables, temidos y respetados. Ambos lograban complementarse mutuamente gracias a las similitudes en su personalidad pero también recurriendo a sus diferencias. Raven era implacable y Ciel siempre le aconsejaba de forma prudente. El peliazul no solía dejarse llevar por la ira, al contrario que su compañero y era más propenso a la negociación y el diálogo aunque llegado el momento ambos sabían cómo luchar y defender su territorio; Raven con su garra Nasod y el manejo de su espada, Ciel empleando su par de cuchillos de asalto, unas curiosas armas híbridas entre espada y rifle.

Aquella noche ambos habían decidido acudir a "El jardín del Mividasvin" un conocido y selecto club con la intención de divertirse un poco. Sentados en un sofá cuya tapicería verde pretendía imitar un estampado floral y de hojas, los dos traficantes de Éldrit estudiaban el ambiente mientras probaban un licor de hierbas especialidad de dicho local cuyo amargor mentolado casi les provocó una arcada aunque más de un cliente seguramente lo tomase por aparentar. Ciertamente, el mundo que controlaban en Bélder estaba dominado por las apariencias, más de una vez Raven pensó que podría haber tratado de disimular sus cicatrices con tratamiento y cirugía pero aquello le habría restado bastante personalidad. Sus variadas cicatrices formaban parte de su pasado y de su esencia, renunciar a ellas habría supuesto renunciar a parte de su ser y a todo lo que le había llevado a convertirse en lo que era.

La decoración del club era cargante, pretendía simular un pequeño edén, un entorno natural y fresco pero acababa siendo tan artificial como la garra Nasod que Raven llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. El líder de los Cuervos resopló mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita frente a él, a su lado, sentada sobre el brazo del sillón, una joven de cabellos rosados recogidos en gruesos tirabuzones pretendía llamar su atención. No estaba de humor en aquel momento y cruzó una mirada desesperada con Ciel que le respondió guiñándole el ojo con una pícara sonrisa y tuvo que evitar que no acabase transformándose en una carcajada al comprobar la frustración de su compañero. Raven había tenido varios escarceos con más de una chica pero ninguno de ellos había llegado a buen término. Algunas se acercaban a él precisamente por la fama que le precedía, otras fingían no saber nada de sus negocios pero acababan queriendo sacar tajada igualmente y si realmente no conocían nada de a qué se dedicaba y acababan enterándose, el resultado solía ser nefasto: o huían despavoridas o pretendían algún tipo de compensación. Por ello, había acabado acostumbrándose a que todo aquello fuera una especie de juego propio del entorno tan superficial que frecuentaba.

-¿Has visto a la belleza que no deja de mirarte desde la barra?-Le preguntó Ciel inclinándose hacia él para hacerse oír por encima de la música, luego señaló con el pulgar discretamente hacia el lugar indicado.

-¿Seguro que no te está mirando a ti?-Replicó el moreno después de mirar hacia donde le había enseñado. La tenue iluminación no le dejaba apreciar bien a la chica, pero la localizó sola al final de la barra.

-Venga, tú siempre has sido el rompecorazones del grupo.-Ciel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda animándole a levantarse-Además, así tienes excusa para que te dejen tranquilo.-Añadió en tono cómplice y soltando una risita.

-Tienes razón…-Murmuró el Cuervo poniéndose en pie tras observar que la joven pelirrosa a su lado seguía insistiendo-Lo siento mucho, he de irme, encanto.-Se excusó con una leve sonrisa que pretendía ser afable y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla a la chica procurando que fuese un gesto que no diese lugar a malentendidos, el mismo trato cordial que dispensaría a una conocida cualquiera.

Seguidamente inspiró hondo, aliviado e ignorando las protestas de la chica de rizos rosáceos a su espalda. Emprendió la marcha en busca de la otra joven a la que Ciel se había referido y al ir acercándose se percató de que el peliazul no mentía puesto que disimuladamente no dejaba de observarle con cierto interés. A su vez, Raven la examinó detenidamente en el corto trayecto. Era una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en un sobrio moño alto, llevaba un ceñido vestido negro de vuelo vaporoso que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas con escote redondo y mangas abombadas de tul adornado por un estampado de flores y detalles de pedrería, tacones negros no especialmente altos y aferraba una pequeña cartera negra casi retorciéndola en sus manos de forma nerviosa. Muy guapa y bastante elegante, su rostro aniñado y angelical y su actitud de encontrarse fuera de lugar terminaban de dar forma al conjunto. Probablemente pasaría desapercibida o eso era lo que estaba intentando, el líder de los Cuervos no dejaba de preguntarse qué tipo de chica sería, por su porte lo que más encajaba era una modelo, tal vez aspirante a actriz. Aquel tipo de clubes siempre estaba repleto de lo más granado de la sociedad de Bélder.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Raven al llegar junto a ella con una estudiada sonrisa encantadora-Me he estado fijando y llevas un tiempo sola.-Comentó en tono casi preocupado sin referirse al hecho de que al parecer había sido ella quien había centrado su atención en él primero-Por cierto, me llamo Raven.

-Encantada, yo soy Seris.-Respondió la rubia estrechando la mano que el exmercenario le ofrecía, para ese tipo de cosas siempre era la mano humana-Sí, he venido con un par de amigas más pero me han dejado sola.-Seris volvió la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, pintado de un rojo intenso que destacaba contra la palidez de su piel.

-Qué descortesía.-Raven negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y chasqueó la lengua. Muy probablemente sus amigas, si es que realmente había venido con ellas ya hubieran encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la noche aunque por supuesto se abstendría de mencionarlo-Si no te invito a algo y te hago un poco de compañía me voy a acabar sintiendo mal… ¿qué te apetece?-le preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo y se acodaba en la barra.

Por su parte, Ciel no se había movido de su sitio. Sujetaba el vaso con aquel líquido verdoso moviéndolo en su mano para oír el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo y mantenía una trivial conversación con la pelirrosa que había desistido en echarle el anzuelo a Raven y ahora lo intentaba con él aunque de cuando en cuando vigilaba a su compañero para tratar de imaginarse cómo le iba. Si se marchaba con la otra chica y lo dejaba solo, lo entendería y no le importaba, en cierto modo estaba acostumbrado y sabía que para los asuntos y negocios importantes acabarían volviendo a congeniar.

-Un cóctel de piruleta, por favor.-Pidió Seris exhalando un suspiro tras titubear, se cogió uno de los mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro y comenzó a juguetear con él, enrollándolo en sus dedos.

-De acuerdo.-Raven asintió y alzó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero, él pidió un whisky sólo con hielo y pagó al momento. A la hora de beber prefería no arriesgarse con complejos cócteles, ya estaba bastante escarmentado del licor de hierbas que era la especialidad de aquel local-Y dime, ¿estás aquí por negocios o por otro motivo?-Preguntó mientras le tendía el vaso con un líquido rosáceo a la chica y brindaba con ella.

-En teoría por diversión pero a este paso va a acabar convirtiéndose en puro compromiso,-La chica hizo un mohín de disgusto, luego se volvió hacia el moreno con gesto de curiosidad-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, dicen que no hay que mezclar negocios con placer pero yo suelo discrepar en eso.-El exmercenario se encogió de hombros tras dar un trago y juguetear con el vaso sobre la barra, prefería no dar detalles al respecto debido a lo delicado de su situación-Creo que puede haber momentos para todo si uno se organiza bien, de lo contrario sería todo demasiado aburrido, ¿no te parece?

-Es una filosofía bastante interesante, la verdad.-La rubia asintió sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa.

Raven iba a replicar agradeciendo el halago y la comprensión pero escuchó que la música se suavizaba bastante, al parecer la noche estaba en ese punto álgido en el que se decidían a poner piezas más lentas para que las parejas intimasen en la pista de baile y decidió aprovecharlo.

-Para que no estés aquí por compromiso me preguntaba si… ¿te apetece bailar?-El chico le ofreció la mano derecha y Seris asintió.

-Por supuesto, espera un segundo.-La chica apuró su cóctel, relamiéndose y se perdió camino del guardarropa en el que Raven supuso que iba a dejar su cartera. El exmercenario la vio marcharse mientras daba el último sorbo a su whisky analizando su paso apresurado, el movimiento de su cuerpo al compás de aquel repiqueteo de tacones y suspiró.

Por suerte para él, la chica no tardó en regresar, apenas había movimiento de gente accediendo o saliendo del local y la mayoría se agolpaba en la barra o en la pista. Al llegar a su lado, Seris aferró la mano del moreno y caminaron hacia la pista de baile. La chica notó cómo se pegaba al musculoso cuerpo del exmercenario y de reojo comprobó que la mano que este había colocado en su cintura no era humana, el oscuro metal del que estaba hecha camuflada con la tela de su chaqueta no desentonaba demasiado. Raven apreció aquel gesto pero se relajó cuando Seris fijó sus ojos azules en los suyos y ambos se perdieron durante unos segundos en la mirada del contrario mientras comenzaban a bailar. Seris no supo por qué pero entre los brazos del exmercenario se sintió segura, arropada y protegida. Por su parte, Raven tenía que admitir que la joven era preciosa y poder bailar con ella estaba siendo toda una delicia. Era como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento, apenas sabía nada de ella pero cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más atraído y decidido a saber más de ella. Seris se dejó llevar por el ritmo que marcaba el chico y exhaló un suave suspiro mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su pareja de baile. No obstante, aquel momento duró poco ya que pudo divisar a uno de sus guardaespaldas entre la multitud e inmediatamente se separó, poniéndose rígida y dejando a Raven bastante desconcertado de tal forma que este la soltó.

-Tengo que irme…-Murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz-Gracias por invitarme, Raven, has sido muy considerado.

-Espera, Seris, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?-El interpelado parpadeó, incrédulo y siguió a la chica fuera de la pista de baile titubeando sobre si debería tomarla de la mano o no.

-No es eso, de verdad. Sólo necesito tomar el aire.-Seris negó con la cabeza y le miró de reojo comprobando que le seguía. Su intención era sacar sus pertenencias del guardarropa y abandonar el lugar.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte, por favor.-La preocupación empañaba la voz del moreno al formular aquella petición. Ciertamente su repentino cambio de actitud lo había alarmado.

Seris recogió su cartera y un bolero negro de hilo a juego con el vestido que se colocó enseguida para salir a la calle. Agradecía la preocupación de su acompañante pero por desgracia aquellos episodios eran habituales en ella. Siendo la hija de un acaudalado banquero había crecido rodeada de escoltas y sobreprotegida hasta tal punto que había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás podría ser ella misma ni disfrutar de la verdadera libertad. Cuando alguno de aquellos fieles guardianes impuestos por su padre irrumpía en escena era como un pájaro que tomaba consciencia de que se hallaba enjaulado, la suya era una jaula de oro llena de comodidades pero no dejaba de ser una jaula y aquello le provocaba una enorme frustración.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo? Hay un parque por aquí cerca.-Propuso Raven que no tardó en rodear a la joven por la cintura pegándola a él al comprobar que se había encogido sobre sí misma tal vez al notar el rocío de la noche.

-Sí, es una buena idea.-La chica se acurrucó con un suspiro, estaba mucho más tranquila pero por un momento se había hallado al borde de las lágrimas y esperaba que su acompañante no se hubiera fijado en ello.

Apenas habían caminado unos metros, tenían que cruzar la calle para llegar hasta la entrada del parque pero no tardaron en salirles al paso los guardaespaldas de la chica. Una pareja de gorilas en traje con comunicadores en los oídos que se cruzaron de brazos frente a ellos formando una muralla humana. Raven miró de reojo a la rubia, quien resopló con fastidio y se enderezó un poco, por un momento el exmercenario pensó que se separaría pero para su alivio no lo hizo. En un primer momento pensó que eran parte del personal de seguridad del local dispuestos a reclamarles algo e iba a apresurarse en preguntar si había algún problema pero la actitud de la chica le hizo desistir.

-Buenas noches, ¿va todo bien, señorita Seris? Hemos venido a recogerla.-El que parecía el jefe habló con una voz profunda y amenazante que le hacía justicia a su aspecto.

-No es necesario, gracias.-Replicó Seris en un tono gélido que Raven jamás habría asociado a una chica de aspecto tan dulce como ella-Esperadme aquí, volveré dentro de un rato para que me acompañéis a casa.-La rubia le dio un pequeño pellizco en el costado con el que esperaba que el chico entendiera que siguiera adelante sin amedrentarse.

Al pasar delante de los guardaespaldas Raven pensó que iba a acabar metiéndose en un lío porque se percató de sus severas miradas con las que parecían querer analizarle a fondo, incluso esperó que le pidieran que se identificara de algún modo cosa que agradeció que no sucediera. Lo que había pensado al conocer a Seris dentro del club se había venido abajo, dudaba que una modelo o una supuesta actriz tuviera a semejantes moscones así que pensó que tenía que tratarse de la hija de algún pez gordo. No obstante, no quiso ahondar más en el asunto y guardó silencio, por desgracia aquella intromisión había roto el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

-No los aguanto.-Protestó Seris chasqueando la lengua, por un momento sonó como una niña pequeña quejándose de sus padres y en el fondo aquello no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a su espalda, sabía que alguno de ellos decidiría seguirla discretamente-Se supone que están ahí para protegerme pero yo no me siento protegida, sólo intimidada, lo único que consiguen es agobiarme. Creo que tú eres el único que me ha hecho sentir verdaderamente protegida. No sé, cuando me abrazaste mientras bailábamos, fue…-Suspiró mientras se separaba para observar al exmercenario con una sonrisa, gesto que este interpretó como un halago o casi como agradecimiento. La joven confesó aquello de forma espontánea y casi sin darse cuenta, tal vez estaba algo achispada o simplemente no había podido ignorar las sensaciones que el chico le había transmitido.

-Tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que te invite a salir que tienes toque de queda.-Afirmó el Cuervo, guiñándole un ojo. Había dado por hecho que habría una próxima vez, la forma en que ella le había sonreído… hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de atraído hacia una chica. Al llegar a un banco junto a uno de los lagos del parque, tomó asiento esperando que ella hiciera lo propio-¿Tan mal te has portado para que te pongan perritos guardianes, Seris? No pareces de las que se escapa de casa en mitad de la noche y si lo eres, lo disimulas muy bien con lo que tengo que felicitarte por la interpretación.-Alzó una ceja con un gesto algo burlón esperando animarla a que le contase algo al respecto-Espera… ¿eres menor de edad?-La posibilidad le había llegado demasiado tarde pero no había podido evitar formularla en voz alta.

-¡Tengo veinticinco años!-Estalló ella en una carcajada, iba a tomarse el comentario como un cumplido aunque estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen como correspondía a alguien mucho menor de su edad real-No, no es nada de eso. Son exigencias familiares.-La chica negó con la cabeza y cruzó los pies mientras cerraba las piernas y apoyaba la cartera en su regazo, apretando los puños sobre este-De hecho, no debería estar hablando con un desconocido como tú a solas, ya sabes, por si me acabas secuestrando o algo así.-Se encogió de hombros y se retocó un mechón del flequillo enrollándolo en su dedo-¿Debería fiarme? Lo único que me has dicho sobre ti es tu nombre, Don Misterioso.

-Tienes razón, ha sido muy poco cortés por mi parte.-Raven hizo una mueca y rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Cuando Seris había dicho que temía que la secuestrase su mente se había deslizado sin querer a aquella posibilidad, ni siquiera pediría rescate por ella por lo que tuvo que obligarse a no seguir por aquellos derroteros-Toma, soy detective privado.-Explicó tendiéndole una tarjeta de negocios. Los Cuervos habían pensado en todo y esa era una tapadera estupenda, podía aparentar fácilmente que se dedicaba a ello-No estaba en el club por asuntos profesionales y si fueses mi objetivo no iba a revelar mi identidad, ¿no crees? Puedes confiar en mí y llamarme si alguna vez necesitas algo, ese es mi número personal, voy por libre.-Esperó que su énfasis en "algo" y "número personal" le diese pistas sobre que esperaba fervientemente aquella llamada, no insistió en que ella le diese el suyo ya que en vista de la vigilancia a la que estaba sometida quizá no sería lo más adecuado.

-Así que detective privado…-La joven observó detenidamente la tarjeta y asintió mientras alzaba las cejas con sorpresa, seguidamente guardó el papel cuidadosamente en un bolsillo interior de su cartera-Si me ronda alguien sospechoso te llamaré, no te preocupes. Con tantas cicatrices y ese brazo mecánico pensé que eras veterano de guerra o algo parecido.

-Quizá no te desvíes tanto.-Comentó Raven con una enigmática sonrisa-Todos acarreamos con un pasado, pero en algunos casos es más visible que en otros…-Suspiró, tamborileando con los dedos sobre las láminas de madera del banco, aquella época de su vida no era fácil para él con lo que prefería no comentar nada más al respecto.

El sonido de un coche deteniéndose justo a la entrada del parque hizo que Seris volviera a tensarse y exhaló un profundo suspiro de abatimiento.

-¡Señorita Seris, tenemos que marcharnos ya!-Tronó uno de los guardaespaldas desde la entrada, el otro seguía al volante o eso pensaba la chica ya que el vehículo tenía los cristales tintados pero el sonido del motor en marcha no se había detenido.

Seris se tomó su tiempo para ponerse en pie y acomodarse el vestido, el chico se levantó a su vez frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión de desánimo de la chica.

-Lo siento pero he de irme, Raven. Muchas gracias por esta noche.-Se acercó a él poniéndose de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle-Te prometo que te llamaré, hasta pronto.

La joven echó a correr con bastante soltura pese a llevar tacones y fue al encuentro de su guardaespaldas girándose en el último momento para dedicarle un gesto de despedida con la mano al que el chico correspondió de idéntica forma. Seris sabía que la irrupción de aquellos dos era cosa de su padre quien se habría encargado de alertarlos ante su tardanza, no era la primera vez y por desgracia no sería la última.

El exmercenario se quedó plantado allí hasta que vio el coche alejándose de allí, era como volver a ser adolescente y estar saliendo con una chica con padres demasiado estrictos. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, tal vez todo estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido y necesitaba calmarse, deslizó la mano hasta su bolsillo en busca de su móvil y lo sacó. Se quedó mirando la pantalla encendida durante unos segundos y volvió a guardarlo, probablemente Ciel se hubiera marchado ya o hubiera tenido más suerte que él de modo que no quería fastidiarle la velada. Giró sobre sus talones y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaba por el parque, decidió salir por otra de las puertas y despejarse un poco antes de tomar un taxi y volver a su apartamento. Desvió la mirada hacia su muñeca derecha, el reloj marcaba aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada. Volvió a pensar en Seris llegando escoltada a su casa y soportando algún tipo de bronca y torció el gesto en una mueca de culpabilidad.

Por suerte no tardó demasiado en encontrar un taxi pero para cuando llegó a su apartamento ya pasaban de las cinco y media. Se desvistió dejando las distintas prendas desparramadas casi de cualquier forma por la habitación y se metió en la cama sólo con la ropa interior, pensando que el sueño no tardaría demasiado en vencerle. Pasadas unas horas que a él se le antojaron minutos, algo interrumpió su sueño concretamente un sonido lejano que no lograba identificar. Gruñó y se metió bajo la almohada ya que los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por su persiana golpeaban sus párpados, su mente funcionaba con lentitud y no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, se incorporó con torpeza como si sus articulaciones estuvieran encadenadas al techo. Se frotó los ojos y cuando pudo abrirlos, advirtió la fuente de aquel desagradable sonido, el móvil sobre su mesita de noche parpadeaba y brillaba. Alargó la mano para descolgar y se lo llevó a la oreja aunque no dijo nada.

-¡Joder, Raven! Por fin das señales de vida, casi me planto en tu casa y tiro la puerta abajo.-La voz de Ciel al otro lado de la línea sonaba alterada y demasiado penetrante con lo que Raven arrugó el entrecejo y alejó el teléfono casi esperando que el peliazul pudiera ver aquel gesto-¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué quieres, Ciel?-Gruñó Raven comenzando a sentir fuertes punzadas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche? Si sigues tan bien acompañado te llamo en otro momento, pero tengo un chivatazo urgente, ¿necesitas que me invente una excusa por ti?-Una vez se percató de que lo único que importunaba al Cuervo era la resaca, quiso satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Espera, espera, ve por partes.-Le pidió el moreno apartando las sábanas y levantándose para abrir las persianas, al recibir tal fogonazo de luz dejó escapar un gruñido y se frotó los ojos y las sienes-¿Qué dices de compañía?

-La chica rubia por la que me dejaste tirado, ¿hubo suerte?-Ciel soltó una risita pero suavizó el tono, no quería agravar la jaqueca de su compañero.

-Ah…-El exmercenario asintió sentándose en el borde del lecho, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaban a ordenarse-No, le di mi número pero prometió llamarme.

-Qué blandengue te has vuelto, era una rubia guapísima, lo reconozco, ¿tan fuerte te ha dado la resaca? Estás mayor ya, ¿eh, abuelete?-Volvió a burlarse Ciel con socarronería, sabía que esa era la mejor forma de que espabilase.

-Oye, no bebí tanto, es cosa de ese maldito licor de hierbas que me ha sentado mal.-Se excusó, resoplando, a veces el peliazul le sacaba de quicio-Y sí, muy guapa, ¿tú no tenías trabajo para mí? Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las cuatro de la tarde así que más te vale recuperarte pronto. Me han soplado que esta noche entra un cargamento por el puerto. Sí, no es mi zona de trabajo pero vas a necesitar mi ayuda, por lo visto es bastante grande. Tú ve dándote una buena ducha fría, enseguida voy para allá y te llevo alguna infusión, algo de comer y de paso te voy contando los detalles. Les he dicho a los chicos que estén donde siempre a las once y media.-Explicó Ciel en tono animado, a veces era tan entusiasta que Raven acababa abrumado, sobre todo en situaciones como aquella donde parecía que en comparación con el resto, él iba a cámara lenta-Y sé que eres un Cuervo pero baja de las nubes, seguro que esa chica te llama tarde o temprano porque eres todo un conquistador, pero ahora centrémonos en los negocios, ¿vale? Ya me lo agradecerás luego, ¡tira a la ducha!

-¿Cómo de importante?-Preguntó Raven antes de escuchar el sonido del corte de la comunicación al otro lado de la línea-¡Ciel!-Gritó en vano por pura frustración haciendo que su dolor de cabeza empeorase y apartó el teléfono volviendo a quedarse absorto mirando la pantalla, pestañeando.

El moreno tiró el móvil sobre la cama y se levantó, estirándose poco a poco. Decidió hacer caso a los consejos del jefe de los Porus, le convenía estar listo a su llegada si quería soportar su a veces excesivamente exaltado ánimo, además, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, su compañero tenía razón. Le convenía centrarse y tratar de olvidar a Seris, la chica le había hecho olvidar por un momento que alguien como él no podía tener pareja y no quería que a la larga ambos acabasen sufriendo por pertenecer a mundos tan distantes.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

La sede del Gobierno de Bélder está asentada en un palacio de líneas rectas y sobrias rodeado por una compleja red de vallado y con una serie de pulcros jardines. Anteriormente había sido uno de los palacios reales y en él había oficinas de todo tipo desde los despachos del gobernador a las dependencias de la policía. Anteriormente Bélder y Peita habían mantenido gobiernos distintos. Bélder se mantenía fiel a su monarquía y Peita resistía con un férreo gobierno militar. Con las tensiones que sacudieron el continente aquellas formas de gobierno decayeron y en vista de los problemas de tráfico de Éldrit y demás rebeliones de bandas burguesas y retrógradas que deseaban regresar a los antiguos sistemas de gobierno ambas regiones decidieron unificar su gobierno instalando la sede en Bélder ya que era la ciudad más grande. El actual gobernador, Lendo, proveniente de Peita, arrastraba un pasado ligado a los antiguos jerarcas militares de Peita pero había logrado imponerse a la joven Vanessa, una activista que luchó para oponerse a la monarquía de Bélder, todo ello en las primeras elecciones celebradas para constituir el nuevo gobierno.

Aquel día era uno de los otros tantos dominados por el ajetreo y la rutina en la sede del gobierno. En su despacho, el gobernador Lendo revisaba con desgana la agenda planificada al detalle con comparecencias, descansos y reuniones. Tenía la responsabilidad de lograr la simpatía de todos los que dudaban en aquel nuevo sistema y contentar a los que le habían apoyado. Una llamada a su comunicador situado en su mesa de parte de su secretaria anunciándole que había llegado el asistente a su primera reunión le sobresaltó. Se apresuró en responder que estaba listo y que podía hacerle pasar y se levantó de su sillón. Un par de golpes con los nudillos más por cortesía que por otra cosa precedieron la llegada de su invitado, o más bien invitada. Una chica pelirroja que vestía un uniforme rojo con chaqueta y pantalón, guantes blancos y gorra con visera negra se apostó en mitad del despacho y realizó un saludo militar. Al instante se quitó la gorra y se aproximó hasta el gobernador, estrechando la mano de este con firmeza.

-Elesis, ¿cierto? Tome asiento, por favor.-Dijo indicándole con la mano mientras él hacía lo mismo, revisó en sus papeles distraídamente y asintió para sí antes de arrellanarse en su sillón y entrelazar las manos sobre el pecho-Pese a su juventud, su currículum es ciertamente impresionante y por eso hemos solicitado su presencia aquí.

-Gracias, gobernador.-La joven asintió aceptando el halago con un estoicismo que no alteró la seriedad de su gesto, no tenía tiempo de detenerse con menudencias-De todas formas, no conozco del todo bien la situación de Bélder y quisiera que se me pusiera al corriente.

-He oído que en Hamel su grupo ha logrado controlar parte del tráfico de Éldrit y como sabe, Hamel es la vía por excelencia de intercambio de Éldrit entre ambos continentes. Aquí Peita y Bélder decidieron aunar esfuerzos para frenar todo ese tráfico ilegal y lo que conlleva y considerábamos prioritario solicitar ayuda de una de las fuerzas especiales más exitosas de todo Elios.-Afirmó el gobernador con una sonrisa que pretendía ser afable pero que escondía cierto recelo, seguidamente se revolvió su espeso flequillo moreno y se acodó en la mesa, acortando distancias con la joven-Usted, como capitana de los caballeros rojos seguro que puede darnos pautas sobre cómo detener todo este caos.

-Con todos mis respetos, Gobernador, el sistema que seguimos en Hamel es muy distinto al practicado aquí. En Hamel el Éldrit fluye de forma natural por los canales de agua, simplemente nos limitamos a distribuirlo de forma equitativa y a interceder en los posibles litigios o moderar su consumo en períodos de escasez, no lo extraemos para exportarlo poniéndole un precio.-Explicó Elesis colocando cuidadosamente su gorra a un lado del escritorio y manteniendo la misma firmeza en su voz que en su mirada carmesí.

-Está muy equivocada, señorita. Si ponemos impuestos al Éldrit es para asegurar unas condiciones mínimas de salubridad.-Un hombre ataviado con un sencillo traje de chaqueta que se hallaba sentado en un escritorio situado en la esquina más apartada del despacho justo detrás del que poseía el Gobernador, se levantó. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en una larga trenza y tenía unos pequeños y penetrantes ojos verdes-Los dos… clanes que suministran el Éldrit a estas regiones eluden todo ese control poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestros ciudadanos.

-Elesis, le presento a Álex, es el jefe de seguridad del gobierno de Bélder.-Lendo se giró en su sillón para señalar con la mano al chico rubio. Elesis tendió la mano para que el aludido la estrechara pero en su lugar este le dejó un beso sobre su envés con expresión desafiante lo cual provocó que la pelirroja endureciera sus facciones frunciendo el ceño-Tenía entendido que las diferencias entre ambas regiones eran notables y su sistema es claramente más beneficioso, sin embargo, para poder implantar el modelo de Hamel necesitamos antes acabar con las dos bandas que impiden un reparto justo del Éldrit.

-Y supongo que para eso me han llamado.-La joven pelirroja volvió a sentarse aferrándose con fuerza a los reposabrazos-¿Han trazado algún plan para ello o tengo que hacer todo el trabajo por ustedes?

Los caballeros rojos habían comenzado como mercenarios que realizaban un reparto del Éldrit que eludía el control de los gobernantes de Hamel. Obtuvieron el apoyo de la ciudadanía y tras una rebelión popular, consiguieron que la nobleza de Hamel aceptase las prácticas de los caballeros rojos eliminando los impuestos y las desigualdades. La colaboración que al parecer el Gobernador Lendo y su fiel lacayo Álex le estaban pidiendo no parecía seguir aquellos mismos principios. Bajo la excusa de la seguridad y la salud públicas se encontraba en realidad la intención de eliminar a la competencia ilegal e instaurar un monopolio manteniendo los impuestos, el Éldrit daba demasiados beneficios como para pasarlo por alto. La razón por la que los traficantes de Éldrit eran tan ricos era precisamente porque eludían los leoninos controles fiscales y podían abaratar el producto logrando mayores beneficios al tener una clientela más amplia que la del cauce legal minoritario.

-Antes tiene que conocer a su enemigo, Elesis.-Lendo sacó un par de dossiers de un cajón de su escritorio y se los lanzó a la pelirroja-Ahí está toda la información de que disponemos sobre los Porus y los Cuervos.

-¿Y si tanto saben sobre ellos por qué no se han limitado a hacer una redada y detenerles?-Elesis intuía que al igual que pasaba con los caballeros rojos al principio, los Porus y los Cuervos contaban con el apoyo de la población de a pie y no querían ganarse enemigos.

-Cada vez que atrapamos a uno tenemos que soltarlo por falta de pruebas, son astutos y se encubren fielmente además de ganar miembros a una velocidad increíble.-Lendo apretó los puños con furia-Queremos asestar un golpe maestro capturando a sus líderes pero no hay forma, necesitamos una táctica novedosa, ya conocen todos nuestros movimientos…

-Ya sabe, necesitamos alguien capaz, astuto, que no levante sospechas y venga desde fuera para que no le reconozcan, alguien que pueda infiltrarse entre ellos…-Expuso Álex apoyándose en el escritorio del Gobernador con los brazos cruzados observando a la pelirroja con avidez, de la misma manera en que Lendo clavaba sus ojos en ella.

-No he venido aquí en calidad de espía.-Elesis se puso en pie recogiendo su gorra de un manotazo.

-Pues es una pena porque eso le ayudaría a asentar su posición entre los caballeros y a que Bélder mejorase sus relaciones con Hamel. Si se marcha lo respetaremos pero tendremos que dar parte y me temo que afectaría negativamente a su reputación.-Lendo negó con la cabeza fingiendo lástima. Que por el Éldrit podía iniciarse una nueva guerra en Elios entre distintas naciones mucho más feroz que todas las anteriores era más que obvio y que para avivar la rivalidad entre ambas regiones y propiciarla sólo tenía que dar la orden de no aceptar mercancías de Hamel haciendo que su economía se resintiera, también. Además, sabía cuanto valoraban los caballeros rojos el honor así que era cuestión de tiempo que la joven se viera obligada a aceptar.

-Mañana empezaré en cuanto me instale en la ciudad. Buenos días, caballeros.-Elesis los taladró con una mirada ardiente de furia y recogió los dossiers y su gorra con violencia, realizó una rápida inclinación de cabeza como despedida y se alejó como una exhalación del despacho.

Álex y el Gobernador cruzaron una muda mirada triunfal, era joven y bastante impulsiva pero quizá fuera divertido ver cómo lograba desenvolverse y quién sabe, puede que hasta terminase por sorprenderles.

(***)

La joven Seris balanceaba las piernas distraídamente sentada frente a un escritorio blanco a la espera de recoger los resultados de unos análisis rutinarios. Por eso aquella noche su padre había insistido en que volviera pronto a casa. Como siempre, Seris le pidió que cambiase la cita de fecha pero para su desgracia su progenitor hacía y deshacía a su antojo y a veces ella se sentía tan agotada que terminaba accediendo con tal de no convertir su relación en una retahíla de discusiones sobre los detalles más insignificantes. El resto de sus conocidos la calificaba como una hija modelo pero para su padre nunca era suficiente, incluso había estudiado finanzas y contabilidad con la intención de seguir el negocio de la banca familiar. Pero aquello que en un principio había sido una etapa interesante se acabó convirtiendo en algo anodino cuyo único propósito era el de contentar a su padre.

-Disculpe la espera, señorita.-Una mujer castaña vestida con una bata blanca entró en la consulta por una puerta lateral y le estrechó la mano antes de dejar una carpeta sobre la mesa.

-No se preocupe, ¿está todo bien, doctora?-Preguntó Seris volviendo a tomar asiento, aquella ausencia repentina había conseguido ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Sí, está usted sanísima.-Asintió la doctora sacando algunos papeles de la carpeta.

-¿De verdad? Espero que eso haga entrar en razón a mi padre, es un alarmista.-La rubia suspiró con alivio aunque pronto volvió a adoptar una mueca de seriedad, sabía que aquello era casi imposible.

La razón por la que se realizaba análisis tan a menudo era por culpa de un desmayo que había sufrido años atrás el cual se había producido a causa del estrés por estar preparando su graduación pero su padre dudaba de la opinión de los médicos y desde entonces la obligaba a someterse a estrictos controles.

-Sin embargo, pedí que realizaran un estudio genético porque había detalles que no me cuadraban…-La doctora frunció el ceño tomando un bolígrafo oculto entre algunos folios-De acuerdo con su historia familiar, su madre…

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años.-Intervino Seris con algo de brusquedad. Siempre que tenía que usar aquella frase le sonaba lejana, como si perteneciera a otra vida. A veces la empleaba como una jaculatoria o una salmodia con la que pretendía protegerse y librarse de la culpabilidad que sentía sobre aquello, tal vez inculcada por su padre. Aquel acontecimiento había cambiado su vida, recordaba a su madre como una persona cariñosa y solícita y a su padre como un marido profundamente enamorado, vistos desde fuera formaban la perfecta familia feliz. Sin embargo, la muerte de su madre tan repentina sumió a su padre en una profunda tristeza y desde entonces su carácter cambió, se volvió más huraño y empezó a ser excesivamente sobreprotector temiendo perder también a su hija, tal vez porque le recordaba demasiado a ella en apariencia y carácter. Fue un cambio que nunca entendió y sumido en las brumas de sus recuerdos infantiles lo enterró en el pasado como uno de los tantos tabúes que arrastran las familias. Siempre había querido saber más sobre todo aquello pero temía la posible reacción de su padre si le preguntaba por algo tan doloroso para él.

-Lo sé, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Es sólo que aprecié cambios genéticos bastante significativos y no supe explicar la razón.-La doctora colocó ante ella dos folios con varias series de gráficos comparativos y la chica se centró en observarlos como si pudieran revelarle la respuesta de forma inmediata.

-¿A qué se refiere con cambios genéticos?-Seris apartó la vista un segundo para mirar fijamente a la médico con expresión de desconcierto.

-Las muestras tomadas a su madre antes y después de su muerte son radicalmente distintas, es lógico que se produzcan cambios y alteraciones frente a distintos estímulos pero esto es demasiado…-La doctora guardó silencio un instante volviendo a recoger todos los papeles-Por eso le recomiendo que no deje de hacerse chequeos, no sé hasta qué punto esto podría afectarle.-Se puso en pie dispuesta a acompañarla a la puerta.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, doctora. Y descuide, lo tendré en cuenta.-Se forzó en sonreír y en estrecharle la mano de nuevo antes de abandonar el lugar abrazando con fuerza la carpeta contra su pecho.

Salió de la clínica a paso rápido y con muchas dudas revoloteando en su mente. En su momento vio normal que su padre eludiese el tema de aquella forma tan vehemente pero ahora que los recuerdos empezaban a emerger sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a saber qué le pasó a su madre? Pensó seriamente en hablar de forma directa con él pero desechó la idea al instante. Si su padre le había puesto escolta y controlaba sus movimientos de tal forma es que no confiaba en ella, por tanto, él tampoco podía confiar en él, sobre todo a la vista de la situación. Aminoró el paso con la intención de darle la vuelta al edificio y regresar al aparcamiento donde la estarían esperando pero se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, todavía no había decidido qué hacer. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, entonces se acordó de Raven y de que todavía tenía su número. No creía en las casualidades pero parecía que aquel chico le había venido caído del cielo y por algún motivo sentía que podía confiar en él y quizá porque realmente ansiaba verle de nuevo pero intentó centrarse en su objetivo prioritario y alejar otros posibles sentimientos y razones.

No tardó en encontrar una cabina de teléfono agradeciendo que no las hubieran retirado en un alarde de modernidad e introdujo unas cuantas monedas en la ranura, esperaba que suficientes para una rápida conversación. Si no usaba su propio teléfono móvil era porque más de una vez había llegado a pensar que en su afán controlador su padre le había intervenido el teléfono y pese a no tener la certeza completa sobre ello, prefería ser precavida. Se mordió el labio y dio unos golpecitos con el pie sobre el pavimento mientras que al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban una serie de tonos de espera. Cuando escuchó el último casi soltó un suspiro de alivio que tuvo que retener al percatarse de que era la grabación de un contestador automático pero sí, ahí estaba la ronca voz varonil del chico.

-¿Raven? Quiero decir, qué tontería, obviamente eres tú, he escuchado el mensaje…-Liberó una risita nerviosa y miró a su alrededor encogiéndose sobre sí misma y bajando el tono de su voz-Necesito que investigues algo.-Guardó silencio de nuevo y repasó mentalmente sus posibilidades-No puedo darte mi número todavía, lo siento, pero hay una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca municipal, se llama "el salón de Aranca", nos vemos allí el viernes a las seis, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que escuches esto, si no apareces, pues…-Resopló, contrariada ante aquella posibilidad y ante el hecho de dudar de él-Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa. Intentaré contactar contigo otra vez, es bastante urgente. Hasta pronto.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró girando sobre sí misma para dirigirse con rapidez hacia el aparcamiento, esperaba no tener que dar una excusa para su tardanza pero en cualquier caso ya le había dado tiempo a preparar una, desgraciadamente en ese aspecto tenía bastante práctica.

(***)

El agua a temperatura baja le sentó al exmercenario como una cuchillada en sus entumecidas articulaciones pero tras unos segundos se acostumbró a aquella frialdad y sacudió la cabeza mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás. Se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y se lavó sus espesos cabellos azabaches antes de volver a enjuagarse aunque se quedó más rato del necesario bajo el agua con el propósito de terminar de despejarse. Al salir se enrolló una toalla blanca a la cintura y se colocó otra más pequeña también blanca sobre los hombros con la que empezó a secarse el pelo. Estaba entretenido con dicha tarea cuando escuchó el timbre, sabía que tenía que tratarse de Ciel pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, sin duda cuando se tomaba algo en serio era sumamente eficiente. Resopló y metió los pies en un par de zapatillas blancas hechas de tela de toalla y salió de camino a la puerta, protestando ante la insistencia de los timbrazos.

-Buenas tardes, Raven. Vaya, ¿así me recibes? ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?-El peliazul alzó las cejas con una sonrisita burlona y le dio un breve abrazo a su amigo cuidando de no mojarse y de que la bolsa que llevaba no le importunase mucho, bolsa en la que se oía el tintineo de un par de termos de metal.

-Te has dado mucha prisa, tampoco hacía falta tanta preocupación.-El exmercenario suspiró y en lugar de corresponder al abrazo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-¿Qué llevas ahí?-Preguntó al ver por el rabillo del ojo aquella bolsa, seguidamente, cerró la puerta y se marchó de camino a su habitación para empezar a vestirse.

-Te he traído un poco de caldo de pollo, una infusión digestiva, un trozo de pastel de carne y unas galletitas de canela.-Explicó Ciel alzando la voz desde la cocina mientras que sacaba todo lo que había ido nombrando y se encargaba de repartirlo en platos y tazas para que su compañero lo tuviera listo.

-¿Todo eso? No quiero más hierbas, tuve bastante con el licor de anoche. Y no tengo tanta hambre.-Replicó el moreno mientras se colocaba unos pantalones negros con numerosas correas, un chaleco a juego con cierre de cremallera y unos sencillos botines, se esforzó en recoger el traje de la noche anterior colgándolo con cuidado en el galán de noche y sacó del cajón inferior de este un cepillo con el que sacudió las pelusas de la chaqueta, tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería.

-Llevas muchas horas sin nada en el estómago, te vendrá bien, créeme. Necesitas sustancia para mantener ese cuerpo.-Repuso Ciel en su habitual tono jovial y socarrón mientras sacaba el pastel de carne ya caliente del microondas.

-A este paso voy a acabar llamándote Mamá Poru.-El exmercenario recogió su móvil de la cama y se acercó hasta la cocina peinándose el pelo todavía húmedo. El mechón blanco de su flequillo, más rebelde que el resto se había puesto de punta por lo que incapaz de domarlo se dedicó a atusarse el resto. Se sentó en un taburete de la isla central de la cocina al ver que el peliazul ya le había servido la comida y suspiró. Se esforzaría en probar algo para que no se sintiera mal y no rechazar su esfuerzo, además, tenía que reconocer que el chico cocinaba increíblemente bien-¿Cuántos mensajes de voz me has dejado?-Frunció el ceño al observar las notificaciones en su móvil y probó un poco del pastel.

-Mmm… uno por cada llamada, creo.-Soltó una risita y abrió el recipiente de plástico en que guardaba las galletas para probar una. En su caso ya casi era la hora de la merienda. Seguidamente se relamió las yemas de los dedos y se volvió, trasteando con toda naturalidad en la cocina para echar una pastilla efervescente de aspirina en un vaso de agua que le acercó a Raven.

-Eres un exagerado…-Murmuró Raven dando un sorbo al caldo, con la mano libre accionó el altavoz para ir escuchando los mensajes y borrarlos uno a uno nada más advertir la voz del peliazul ya que al fin había conseguido comunicarse con él. Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír una voz distinta, concretamente una femenina. Dejó la taza en el plato cuyo contenido ya estaba por la mitad y se inclinó en dirección al aparato para escuchar mejor, no tuvo intención de desconectar el altavoz ya que Ciel era de total confianza, su compañero también se inclinó, acodándose en la encimera puesto que la chica parecía haber grabado el mensaje en la calle. El aviso de que ya no había más mensajes hizo que ambos intercambiasen una mirada cómplice.

-Felicidades, creo que acabas de batir tu récord personal, ni un día ha tardado en llamarte.-El jefe de los Porus alargó el brazo para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico-Y qué bien le has vendido tu tapadera, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?-Ciel frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo apuraba la sopa y bajaba la vista hacia la taza ya vacía, jugueteando con esta-Raven, no. Ni se te ocurra.

-Es que uno acaba aburriéndose de interceptar cargamentos de Éldrit.-El aludido se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo el pastel, al final se le había abierto el apetito.

-Mira, si tanto quieres volver a verla, te ha dado una cita. Tómate un café con ella y ponle una excusa, mándala a un detective privado de verdad y asunto zanjado, pero no hagas locuras.-El peliazul tamborileó con los dedos sobre el mármol oscuro de la encimera y suspiró.

-Ella confía en mí, Ciel.-El exmercenario chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los cubiertos sobre el plato de pastel ya vacío, seguidamente cogió el vaso con la pastilla ya disuelta y lo agitó durante unos segundos más antes de bebérselo, haciendo una mueca ante el contraste de sabores.

-Me parece fantástico, pero no sería la primera chica que te mete en líos. Y a este paso no va a ser la última.-El peliazul se dejó caer sobre su brazo, resoplando y negando con la cabeza-Dice que no puede darte su número de teléfono, ¿a qué está jugando? ¿Puedes confiar tú en ella?

-Es una niña pija con un padre obsesionado con su seguridad, eso es todo.-Raven se levantó llevando los platos hasta el fregadero, había esperado que su amigo fuera más comprensivo y estaba poniéndole de mal humor-¿Quieres un café o te vas a tomar el agua sucia esa?

-Eso es todo, dice, ¿te parece poco? Maravillosa puntería la tuya. A lo mejor te has enamorado de la hija de un político o algo así, ¿te imaginas las cenas familiares o presentarte ante su padre diciéndole que te dedicas al honroso negocio del tráfico de Éldrit?-Al peliazul le dolía tener que usar aquel ácido sarcasmo con él pero pretendía que entrase en razón-O a lo mejor es una agente infiltrada, yo qué sé. Y no es agua sucia, es una infusión de hinojo y manzanilla pero como veo que no la quieres, me la tomaré yo.-Protestó poniéndose de morros y echándose el contenido del termo en la taza que había sacado anteriormente en vistas de que el moreno la había rechazado.

-Eres un exagerado, pensé que ibas a apoyarme.-Raven llenó el depósito de agua de la cafetera e introdujo una cápsula en esta para prepararse un café instantáneo.

-Por supuesto que te apoyo, ¿cuántos aguantarían que les dejases tirados continuamente?-Preguntó el peliazul antes de mordisquear una galleta y a pesar de que continuaba bromeando se adivinaba cierto resentimiento bajo aquel comentario. Las escapadas de su compañero acababan por molestarle y preocuparle por más que intentaba ignorarlo-Con lo bien que te cuido yo…-Suspiró bebiéndose el último trago de infusión para aprovechar el poco calor que le quedaba-Lo que pasa es que me preocupa a dónde te pueda llevar esa nueva aventura tuya, trata de tener cuidado y de mantenerme informado, por favor.-Hizo una mueca mirándole de reojo sabiendo que le costaría que aceptase su ayuda.

-Vale, Mamá Poru…-Dijo el exmercenario arrastrando las palabras en tono cansado y jocoso mientras removía el café con una cucharilla, vio una oportunidad magnífica para cambiar de tema-¿Y tú con aquella pelirrosa?-Se hallaba con la parte baja de la espalda apoyada frente al fregadero y se acercó para coger una galleta y mojarla en el café.

-No me lo recuerdes.-El peliazul hizo una mueca a medio camino entre el disgusto y el bochorno-Era insoportable.-Cuando terminó su infusión se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba el exmercenario y este tuvo que empujarle suavemente con la mano para que no se le ocurriese fregar los cacharros. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la cocina le relajaba de ahí su insistencia pero una vez que el moreno terminó con su café, le quitó el termo y la taza y lo depositó en el fregadero haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que ya se los devolvería limpios.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos de negocios.-Raven terminó su café dejando la taza vacía en el montón de cacharros sucios y volvió a sentarse en el taburete que antes había ocupado y tomó otra galleta, entre los dos casi habían acabado con ellas-Ese cargamento, ¿qué sabes de él? ¿La fuente es fiable? ¿Tenemos comprador?

-Como ya te imaginarás, proviene de Hamel-Explicó pausadamente el peliazul apartando el taburete para sentarse de nuevo-lo más probable es que se oculte en un contenedor que transporte pescado fresco. Ya sabes que el Éldrit de Hamel es conocido por su calidad pero si los demonios han metido las zarpas vamos a tener un problema.-Torció el gesto y cogió una última galleta antes de empujar el recipiente hacia su amigo, instándole a que se quedase con el resto.

-Vamos a hacer nuestra peculiar pesca pero nos vamos a tener que manchar las manos refinando fragmentos, ¿verdad?-El exmercenario suspiró antes de masticar el dulce calmadamente y relamerse, pensativo.

-Si está muy adulterado o contaminado con Éldrit oscuro no nos va a servir. Aunque si es tan grande como aseguran quizá logremos salvar algo.-El chico hizo un breve silencio mientras recopilaba información-Tenemos comprador de gran parte del cargamento que prometió pagar parte del precio antes de la entrega por una línea segura, una noble Nasod, creo. Para el resto no tardaremos en encontrar comprador.

-Por casualidad… no sería una tal Eve, ¿no?-Raven frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia y tapó el recipiente de galletas sin apetito ya para más. Había hecho ya negocios con aquella Nasod y le extrañaba que recurriese a un cargamento de Hamel, tal vez las reservas de Besma se agotaban o simplemente quería variar la materia prima por otra de mejor calidad. Iba a seguir preguntando cuando su móvil parpadeó, vibrando y lo cogió para comprobar de qué se trataba-Aquí está, Erik me acaba de confirmar el pago.-Giró la pantalla para mostrarle a su amigo un correo electrónico con los datos de la trasferencia bancaria-Es un buen pellizco incluso para ir a medias…-El exmercenario asintió mientras se le escapaba un silbido de asombro, era una cifra bastante elevada y eso que estaba acostumbrado a manejar cantidades importantes-Esta noche va a ser movida.

-Y que lo digas.-El peliazul se levantó y rodeó la encimera para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo-Nos vemos donde siempre a las once y media, pásate si puedes a hablar con los Cuervos para terminar de organizarlo todo.

-¿Ya te vas?-Raven se levantó y empujó el taburete bajo un hueco mientras que seguía al otro chico de camino a la puerta.

-Cuando llego me reprochas que venga, ahora no quieres que me vaya, desde luego, no hay quien te entienda, Raven…-Dramatizó el peliazul suspirando y tomando el pomo de la puerta de entrada-Queda mucho hasta la hora, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Me quedo a ver películas contigo mientras nos ponemos al día?

-Sólo quería ser amable.-El moreno soltó una risita abriéndole la puerta y le observó poner rumbo al ascensor-Hasta luego, Ciel, dale recuerdos a la pelirrosa de mi parte.-Le guiñó un ojo satisfecho al comprobar su mueca de disgusto y cerró la puerta cuando su amigo se montó en el susodicho.

Ciel estaba en lo cierto, le quedaba mucho hasta la hora acordada de tal forma que llevó su traje a la tintorería, escuchó el mensaje de Seris una vez más y buscó el lugar de su próximo encuentro para conocer su ubicación exacta y llamó a Erik antes de dirigirse a la sede de los Cuervos, un destartalado edificio de oficinas en un polígono industrial en el que hasta los aparcamientos estaban atestados de cubículos en los que se refinaba o almacenaba Éldrit. El joven Erik era su segundo de a bordo, si había alguien en quien Raven confiaba además de en su amigo Ciel era en aquel chico. Pese a su juventud había conseguido ganarse un puesto de honor y aquello había suscitado recelos entre los Cuervos de mayor edad pero Raven se afanaba siempre en protegerlo y justificar sus elecciones sofocando cualquier conato de protesta, en general todos coincidían en sus dotes de liderazgo.

(***)

Después de su típica reunión para planear el golpe, volvió a su apartamento y terminó de prepararse, una media hora antes del momento acordado, Raven y Ciel estaban en el deportivo del primero ocultos en un callejón del puerto con el motor y las luces apagadas esperando la llegada del contenedor que se produciría a medianoche con el cambio de fecha.

-Limpio y rápido, nada de maniobras fuera del plan.-Raven miró a su compañero, dado que la zona de llegada de la mercancía era la suya, tenía que coordinar la operación y él se limitaría a seguir órdenes-¿Los chicos están dispuestos y han localizado ya a los guardias?

-Afirmativo.-Asintió Ciel dando golpecitos en el salpicadero del vehículo con las yemas de los dedos-Todos tienen un objetivo asignado y los camiones de transporte están listos.

Ambos guardaron un tenso silencio de nerviosismo hasta comprobar que de un barco que había llegado minutos antes comenzaba a descender un gran contenedor de metal rojo ayudado por una grúa.

-Muy bien, tenemos clientes que contentar, ¡vamos!-Raven sacó las llaves y ambos salieron del coche ocultándose entre las sombras del callejón.

El exmercenario llevaba su cuchilla y el brazo Nasod dispuesto, Ciel tenía cargados sus cuchillos de asalto y su reserva de granadas aturdidoras de poca potencia, esperaron hasta que la grúa soltó el contenedor y el encargado de comprobar su contenido abría los enormes cerrojos del mismo provocando que la chapa cayese con un gran estruendo.

-¡Al suelo, de rodillas y con las manos en alto!-Rugió Raven aproximándose al encargado que había abierto el contenedor-Las llaves, ahora.-Ordenó el Cuervo apuntándole con la cuchilla.

Por su parte, Ciel lanzó una granada a su derecha cuando se percató de que los agentes de seguridad del otro extremo del puerto que controlaban una de las garitas de entrada habían acudido ante su irrupción, con lo que pudo frenarlos momentáneamente antes de que un grupo de Porus los acorralara y redujera. El hombre al que Raven había amenazado se arrodilló con lentitud, temblando y se llevó las manos a la nuca todavía sosteniendo la carpeta con la relación de mercancías. De forma pausada tomó de su cinturón un manojo de llaves que tendió a Raven sosteniéndolas por el pulgar y el índice. Cuando el moreno se hizo con las llaves se las arrojó a uno de los Cuervos que venía por el lado izquierdo del contenedor para que abriese aquella puerta, no sabían con certeza dónde se encontraba la mercancía y además así se aseguraban dos vías de escape ya que a la hora de repartirse el cargamento cada uno llevaría parte a su sede central. Los guardias que habían intentado detenerlos acabaron también de rodillas junto al otro hombre en el costado del contenedor.

Los jefes de cada grupo se mantuvieron en su puesto, controlando a los guardias retenidos, enseguida los camiones que transportarían el Éldrit se aproximaron a las dos puertas del contenedor y de forma eficiente y en cadena comenzaron a subir las pesadas cajas de madera tras comprobar que se trataba de lo que buscaban. Sin embargo, en el interior del contenedor además de pescado fresco y Éldrit se encontraba una niña de espeso cabello blanco vestida con un pomposo vestido azul. La pequeña era una demonio proveniente de Hamel y había hecho su travesía de aquel modo para llegar a Bélder. Hecha un ovillo en un rincón y aterida de frío, despertó de su duermevela ante el trasiego y el jaleo de personas descargando a su alrededor. Al ser consciente de que había llegado a su destino se puso en pie con dificultad ya que todavía tenía las piernas entumecidas por lo que se apoyó en el metal del contenedor y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos pensando hacia donde debía dirigirse aunque por precaución se mantuvo todavía oculta entre algunas cajas esperando el momento oportuno para salir.

Ciel desvió la mirada durante un instante para comprobar el trabajo de los Porus, momento que fue aprovechado por uno de los guardias para revolverse en busca de su arma. Raven se percató de ello y se adelantó para darle un rodillazo en el pecho y agarrar su mano con su garra Nasod de forma implacable haciendo que este dejase caer el arma.

-Eh, tranquilo.-Dijo Raven en un tono que pretendía ser cordial, hasta le siseó como si calmase a un animal asustado-¿Merece la pena hacerse el héroe por el sueldo que te pagan? Yo creo que no.-Empujó con brusquedad al guardia ignorando sus quejidos y obligándole a quedarse tendido bocabajo en el suelo-¿Se puede saber quién ha sido tan inútil de no desarmar a este tipo?-Raven intercambió una fugaz mirada con el peliazul y el aludido asintió, además de que tras tantos golpes de ese tipo sabían entenderse con un simple gesto, así mantenían intacta su regla de no mencionar rangos o nombres en presencia de quienes pretendían desmontar una de sus operaciones.

Ciel se encargó de arrebatarles las armas y los comunicadores, los apartó de su alcance de una patada y los destruyó de un certero disparo de sus cuchillos de asalto, haciéndolos saltar en pedazos. Entretanto, la peliblanca que había ido de polizón en el contenedor se las había apañado para escabullirse de forma sigilosa. Se percató de que estaban subiendo las cajas a un camión por lo que pensó en volver a introducirse en el compartimento de carga pero recordó que su viaje no había sido especialmente cómodo con lo que infló los carrillos en un gesto pueril y se las arregló para infiltrarse en la cabina, era tan menuda que podría hacerse sitio sin problema y tal vez allí no pasara tanto frío.

-¡Lo tenemos!-Exclamó Erik con un deje triunfal mientras señalaba el camión a su espalda.

-Nos largamos.-Respondió Raven al instante enganchándose la cuchilla en su cinturón y echando a correr hacia su coche, seguido de Ciel que volvió a lanzar una granada a su espalda para evitar que les siguieran, aunque aceleró el ritmo de su carrera para sentarse en el lugar del copiloto casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

El exmercenario arrancó y salió a toda prisa del callejón acelerando en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Su propósito era seguir al camión de los Cuervos hasta su sede por lo que aprovecharía al máximo el espacio del puerto para ello. Ciel tenía que alabar la pericia de su compañero a la hora de conducir un vehículo de tal potencia en un espacio como aquel sorteando los obstáculos, incluso hicieron saltar por los aires la barrera abatible de la garita de la entrada que un vigilante se empeñó en bajar a la espera de que aquello les frenase. El peliazul se asomó por la ventanilla mirando hacia atrás para comprobar si les seguían tratando de ignorar la tremenda velocidad que habían alcanzado y los chirridos de los neumáticos a causa de las complejas maniobras que Raven estaba realizando para escoltar al camión.

-Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas antes, Raven. Te debo una.-Ciel se preparó aferrando sus armas con fuerza por si tenía que disparar en marcha.

-Para eso estamos, ¿no? Aunque ha sido un fallo de tus chicos y podría haber desencadenado una tragedia.-El exmercenario dio un brusco volantazo al comprobar que habían seguido toda la explanada del puerto y que tenían que girar para incorporarse a la autopista-Parece que lo conseguimos.-Afirmó levantando poco a poco el pie del acelerador y soltando un grito de euforia, similar al de un jinete consciente de su libertad cabalgando con su montura hacia el horizonte.

-No ha ido tan mal.-Aseguró el peliazul, estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su compañero y a los cambios que experimentaba cuando en una situación como aquella lo embargaba la adrenalina, por el contrario, él solía mantenerse frío y sereno y quizá por ello se complementaban tan bien-Mañana abriremos todas las ediciones de noticias.-Esbozó una sonrisa algo engreída contagiándose por un momento del entusiasmo del moreno.

La maniobra apenas había durado unos veinte minutos y se había ejecutado conforme al plan ya que aprovecharon el factor sorpresa al máximo por lo que esperaba que no hubieran tenido que dar esquinazo a ninguna patrulla, por lo que hacía al grupo de los Cuervos, no parecía que se hubiesen visto perseguidos.

-Otro problema más para Lendo. O uno menos, no lo sé, de todas formas nos usa de estrategia política cuando quiere, así que...-El exmercenario miró de soslayo a Ciel y le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro a modo de felicitación-¿Todo bien con los Porus?-Preguntó al comprobar que el chico no dejaba de mirar su móvil cada cierto tiempo tal vez comunicándose con alguno de sus subordinados.

-Sin problema, están a punto de llegar.-Comentó Ciel en tono calmado dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Pocos minutos después, habían llegado al edificio que servía de cuartel general a los Cuervos, el deportivo negro de Raven bajó hasta los aparcamientos por la rampa que había justo al lado y el camión entró en una de las naves abandonadas que había en los alrededores y que se comunicaba por vía subterránea con los propios aparcamientos. Aquel vehículo había sido comprado a una empresa de muebles que trabajaba por la zona y que terminó quebrando, posteriormente lo pintaron y modificaron para que no levantase sospechas.

-Quiero que mañana a primera hora empecéis con el recuento de la mercancía y comprobéis su calidad. Cuando tengáis la cantidad y podáis asegurar su calidad, llamad a nuestros compradores habituales para informarles.-Ordenó Raven descendiendo del coche acompañado por Ciel, uno de los Cuervos acarreaba con una caja de madera para que pudiera comprobar por sí mismo el estado del Éldrit-Eve tiene prioridad, ha pagado gran parte de la mercancía. Si sólo da para su encargo, no llaméis a nadie más, ¿alguna objeción, Ciel?-Miró al peliazul de reojo mientras se agachaba antes de apartar la tapa sin esfuerzo haciendo saltar los clavos gracias a su garra Nasod y hundiendo la misma en la caja para sacar algunos fragmentos y observarlos detenidamente.

-En absoluto, nosotros nos limitaremos a cobrar la mitad del precio.-El peliazul se cruzó de brazos inclinándose también para analizar la mercancía-Analizaremos y pesaremos lo que corresponda y si no podéis darle a Eve todo lo que pide con lo que tenéis aquí, ya completaremos nosotros lo que falte y lo enviaremos a los clientes que nos indiquéis.

-Perfecto.-Raven asintió y soltó cuidadosamente los fragmentos aún en bruto-Parece que la gran mayoría es Éldrit de agua, Eve suele utilizarlo para refrigerar sus máquinas.

-¡Jefe, tenemos un problema!-Ciel y Raven se pusieron en pie, ambos alerta ante aquella voz.

Enseguida pudieron divisar a Erik avanzando hacia ellos pero no venía solo, entre sus brazos sujetaba a una pequeña niña de albos cabellos que se había acurrucado en su regazo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Gruñó el exmercenario frunciendo el ceño y acercándose hacia su segundo de a bordo.

-Precisamente, es un demonio.-Asintió Erik, el chico de cabellos castaños miró de reojo a la chica, las protuberancias de su cabeza en forma de cuernos azulados y la cola negra que terminaba en una especie de pica no daban lugar a ello-Estaba escondida en la cabina del camión, tuvo que colarse mientras estábamos cargando.

-¡Déjate de bromas!-Resopló el exmercenario llevándose una mano al rostro-No puede ser… ¿y ahora qué hacemos con ella? Sólo nos faltaba añadir tráfico de personas a nuestra lista de delitos.

-Pero si es sólo una niña…-Intervino Ciel aproximándose a ella, casi hipnotizado. Se la habría arrancado a Erik de los brazos de no ser porque Raven interpuso el suyo, cortándole el camino-No podemos dejarla sola, hay que hacer algo.

-Ciel…-Raven le hizo un gesto con el índice, invitándole a seguirle hasta un pequeño hueco habilitado como oficina con un escritorio y un separador de plástico entre un par de columnas a modo de pared.

Quería hablar con él en privado ya que sabía del gran sentido paternal del peliazul, el hecho de haber perdido a sus padres en su infancia le había marcado mucho y por ello deseaba proteger a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, tal vez volcando en ellos aquel trato paternal del que se vio desprovisto, cosa que se acentuaba al ver a niños de corta edad.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ella? ¿Llevarla mañana a asuntos sociales o a una comisaría diciendo que nos la encontramos en el puerto mientras robábamos un cargamento de Éldrit?-Inquirió Raven con dureza tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿Crees que si ha venido desde Hamel en un contenedor de pescado tiene a alguien esperándola aquí? No podemos dejarla desamparada, ¡es muy pequeña!-Protestó el peliazul apretando los puños.

-Es un demonio, Ciel, a saber lo que pretende realmente o si se transforma en un monstruo horrible.-El exmercenario resopló y se apoyó en el escritorio mientras se mordía el labio, elevando la vista el techo-Y si realmente se te pasa por la cabeza acogerla piensa en lo siguiente: ¿acaso un traficante de Éldrit puede darle un hogar estable y seguro?

-Necesita a alguien y no tiene por qué ser algo definitivo.-El jefe de los Porus frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-Ciel, por favor…-Raven dejó escapar una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, seguidamente se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmadita en el brazo como gesto de cercanía, realmente no deseaba discutir con él-Te conozco bien y te terminarás encariñando con ella. Además, no es algo tan simple como adoptar a una mascota, piénsalo bien y sé un poco sensato.

-Habló de sensatez el que va a convertirse en el juguetito de una niña rica…-El peliazul rechazó la proximidad de su amigo apartándose de un tirón, parpadeando y suspirando al segundo siguiente al percatarse de que aquel comentario había sido demasiado desafortunado. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Raven borró el amago de sonrisa de su rostro y le dio la espalda-Raven… espera, lo siento.

El aludido echó a andar rumbo a su coche, entre ellos se había hecho un silencio sólo roto por el eco en un lugar como aquel y el trasiego lejano de mercancías.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.-Dijo el jefe de los Cuervos en tono seco como única despedida antes de poner el coche en marcha y alejarse de allí dejando el eco del rugido de su motor y el chirrido de los neumáticos como únicas pruebas de su presencia.

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo su brusquedad, esperaba poder disculparse al día siguiente cuando tuvieran que volver a hablar del destino de la mercancía, el comentario brotó sin poder frenarlo ya que sentía que era muy hipócrita por parte de Raven pedirle que actuase con cautela cuando él era el primero que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Era obvio que sus formas de ser a veces terminaban colisionando inevitablemente a pesar de que se apreciaban e intentaban comprenderse y protegerse. Entendía que el chico tendría que haberse sentido dolido cuando en su momento él le mostró su apoyo en lo relativo a actuar de detective para aquella chica pero de nuevo se lo había reprochado. Se acercó hacia Erik, que todavía tenía a la pequeña demonio en brazos, el segundo de los Cuervos había acunado a la chica sin perder detalle de la privada discusión que había acabado subiendo de tono, sabía que era esencial para ambos llevarse bien si querían seguir adelante con el negocio pero al mismo tiempo empatizaba con el peliazul, él había tenido numerosos encontronazos con su jefe dado su explosivo carácter y en cierto modo le dolía que el peliazul y Raven tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo.

Ciel se quitó su chaqueta y cogió a la pequeña albina, cubriéndola con aquella prenda o más bien envolviéndola con ella. La niña, aún dormida, en un primer momento se quejó soltando algo similar a un sollozo cuando la separaron de aquel improvisado lecho pero al notar el calor corporal del peliazul volvió a tranquilizarse y suspiró, normalizando su respiración mientras que se encogía sobre sí misma frotando su rostro contra el pecho del chico. Aquello hizo que Ciel esbozase una tierna sonrisa, despidió a Erik con una inclinación de cabeza para no despertar a la peliblanca y se alejó de allí rumbo a la salida. Tendría que escuchar la historia de aquella niña y los motivos que tenía para haber hecho tal peligroso viaje a solas, puede que incluso pudiera darles datos sobre lo que sucedía en Hamel con respecto al Éldrit aunque lo prioritario era hacer que se sintiera segura y tranquila. Ciel le recolocó la chaqueta y arrugó el entrecejo pensando en si le gustarían los dulces aunque la perspectiva de cocinar para alguien más que valorase su dedicación culinaria consiguió animarle y hacerle olvidar por un momento su desencuentro con Raven.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

A diferencia de Raven, Ciel vivía en una casita unifamiliar ubicada en una coqueta urbanización de las afueras. Al salir del cuartel general de los Cuervos todavía con la pequeña demonio en brazos pensó que tendría que pedir un taxi si deseaba volver en mitad de la madrugada pero para su suerte Erik no tardó en ofrecerse para llevarles, quizá enternecido por la presencia de aquella niña o por la discusión que el peliazul acababa de mantener con su jefe. Ciel se acomodó en el asiento trasero para no dejar sola a la niña y ambos quedaron atrapados en un espeso silencio durante todo el trayecto, puede que fomentado por los distintos pensamientos que cruzaban sus mentes o porque tampoco consideraban que tuvieran que decirse nada. En la estricta jerarquía de ambas bandas los dos sabían perfectamente cuál era su lugar y pese a que Ciel respetaba al chico por ser un hombre de confianza de Raven, también sabía que en lo relativo a la estructura de los Cuervos él siempre sería un extraño.

El peliazul suspiró cuando el vehículo dejó atrás la informe masa de luces que suponía el núcleo de la capital, sintiendo tal vez parte de la calma que había buscado cuando decidió mudarse a ese lugar. Al abandonar el coche dio unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y esbozó una sonrisa algo cansada como agradecimiento a su improvisado chófer antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada de su hogar, arrastrando los pies por el sendero de baldosas que cruzaba el jardín, empezaba a sentir que toda la tensión que aquella noche había soportado empezaba a pasarle factura y no veía el momento de meterse en la cama. Cerró por dentro dejándose caer de espaldas contra la puerta y de camino al salón dejó las llaves en algún punto del mueble que se encontraba en el recibidor. Miró de reojo a la niña todavía acurrucada contra su pecho, mantenía los puños cerrados casi pegados a su rostro y pensó dónde podría dormir más cómoda. Finalmente la dejó con suavidad sobre el sofá del salón y retiró la chaqueta que hasta entonces le había servido de manta. Frunció el ceño al comprobar los largos calcetines y las manoletinas negra que todavía llevaba la niña y se los quitó con mimo dejándolos al pie del sofá, seguidamente subió al piso superior y buscó una manta que verdaderamente la cubriese por completo y un mullido cojín. Acomodó a la niña con lentitud percatándose de que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus atenciones y aquello le preocupaba bastante pues no sabía en qué estado se encontraría.

-Ha tenido que ser un viaje muy largo y bastante duro, ¿verdad?-Susurró frunciendo el ceño y exhaló un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y terminaba de arropar a su pequeña invitada-Espero que al menos ahora puedas descansar.

Se apartó con lentitud y regresó a su habitación a fin de prepararse para ir a dormir al fin tratando de dejar a un lado todas sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se percató de que fuera, en su jardín se estaba formando un vórtice de energía demoníaca, un torrente cárdeno que poco a poco emergía del suelo ganando en tamaño e intensidad hasta que creó un portal lo suficientemente grande como para dejar salir a unos cuantos vargos armados con lanzas, arcos y otros que portaban un enorme escudo abombado. El sonido de cristales rotos seguido de un agudo grito infantil alertó al peliazul que bajó las escaleras a toda prisa desenfundando por el camino sus cuchillos de asalto. Por suerte no se había quitado todavía el cinturón que les servía de soporte. Al encender la luz del salón el panorama que se encontró logró hacerle dar un pequeño respingo. Buscó con la mirada a la demonio comprobando que había abandonado el sofá y se había refugiado en un rincón de la sala junto a una estantería.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el peliazul mirándola de reojo, la niña temblaba completamente aterrorizada por lo que no recibió respuesta alguna-Tranquila, no dejaré que te hagan daño.-Asintió forzando una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia aquellas horripilantes criaturas que avanzaban gruñendo de forma amenazante con la intención de atacar a su invitada o de llevársela a rastras. Seguidamente comenzó a disparar hacia los vargos que se ocultaban tras un enorme escudo, su propósito era hacerles retroceder o dispersarlos si con ello conseguía hacer salir a los otros atacantes. Sin embargo, los disparos de sus armas de Éldrit parecían ser inútiles contra aquel metal. Resopló y enfundó el cuchillo de su mano izquierda mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa alguna granada con la que aturdir a aquellos demonios, tal vez así pudiera ganar tiempo y poner a la niña a salvo. Sin embargo, de soslayo pudo advertir cómo uno de los vargos arqueros salía del refugio que aquella muralla de metal le proporcionaba y apuntaba hacia la pequeña. Con rapidez se interpuso entre ellos preparándose para disparar y desviar la flecha o al menos alcanzar al arquero. Sin embargo, sólo pudo servir de escudo humano para la albina y terminó por caer hacia atrás, de espaldas.

El proyectil le provocó un punzante dolor en el pecho, le había atravesado por completo. Intentó incorporarse para localizar el mástil de la saeta incrustado en su torso, pero no pudo divisar nada con una visión que se iba nublando por momentos, aunque supuso que no se trataba de una flecha convencional. Notaba cómo poco a poco el amargo sabor de su propia sangre inundaba su boca, así como se iba formando a su alrededor un charco de aquel rojizo y cálido líquido. Luchó por todos los medios por revolverse, pero lo único que consiguió es que su dolor aumentase mientras boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. No podía resignarse a acabar así, sin embargo, la vida se le escapaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo último que percibió antes de caer inconsciente fue una tibia y suave mano aferrándose a la suya.

-¿Esto es todo lo que hay tras la muerte?-Fueron sus pensamientos, pero para su sorpresa pudo manifestarlos verbalmente y escuchar su ronca voz retumbando a su alrededor.

Le rodeaba una pesada y asfixiante oscuridad en la que parecía flotar o al menos estaba inmerso en ella, ciertamente era como estar a medio camino entre la bruma marina o sumergido bajo el agua. Poco a poco, dicha negrura fue aclarándose con una luminosidad azulada, seguía sin tener consciencia de su propio cuerpo, pero en cuanto sus ojos pudieron captar aquella desvaída luz, se fijó en sus manos bajando la vista para examinarse.

-No, todavía no ha llegado tu hora.-Frente a él se alzó una tenue voz infantil.

-Tú… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Ciel en cuanto localizó a su portadora que no era sino la chica a la que había intentado proteger.

-Me llamo Luciela, pertenezco a una importante familia de demonios.-Explicó la niña avanzando hacia su salvador-En nuestro mundo estalló una feroz guerra por el trono y mis padres decidieron enviarme al mundo humano para evitar que me hicieran daño, pero veo que eso no ha detenido su afán de acabar con rivales para lograr hacerse con el poder. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ellos, seguramente…-La peliblanca cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio en una mueca de dolor que por primera vez alteró su dulce rostro. Aun así, Ciel tenía que admitir que no la había imaginado tan madura por lo que supuso que tendría que haber sufrido bastante y su inicial empatía hacia ella, aumentó a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que ocurría ni si aquello era real-Tú me has salvado, has dado la vida por mí y quiero agradecértelo, te propongo que firmemos un contrato.

-¿Dar la vida por ti? Eso significa que realmente sí que estoy muerto…-Ciel negó con la cabeza e inspiró hondo antes de volver a mirar a la niña-¿Qué tipo de contrato?

-Si quieres seguir viviendo te daré parte de mi alma para ello, a cambio tú me darás parte de la tuya y podrás usar mis poderes. Será como si formásemos parte de un único ser y jurarás seguir protegiéndome y ayudarme para poder recuperar mi lugar en el inframundo y vengarme-La peliblanca extendió la mano y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa algo juguetona-¿Aceptas?

-Es un precio alto, pero dado lo que me ofreces…-Ciel asintió mientras alargaba lentamente el brazo para asir la mano que Luciela le tendía.

En cuanto entrelazó su mano con la de la peliblanca, sintió un fuerte tirón como si le hubieran sacado a la fuerza del agua, tomó una agónica y generosa bocanada de aire tratando de ignorar la enorme quemazón que se había instalado en el pecho, justo en el lugar en que había recibido su herida mortal, era como si hubiese sido cauterizada. Tenía una sensación casi idéntica en la frente, pero se puso en pie con rapidez para acabar con los vargos que habían entrado en el salón. La pequeña Luciela no se quedó atrás e invocó dos enormes garras de un penetrante color azul que se adhirieron a sus brazos como si de un par de guantes se tratasen. Con ellos hizo aparecer un reguero de cerúleas llamas que dirigió hacia los vargos con escudo, obligándoles a retroceder. Por su parte, Ciel, con una agilidad mucho mayor de la que disfrutaba cuando era un humano normal, se abalanzó sobre el resto de vargos empleando sus cuchillos para asestar una serie de mandobles hacia ellos. Aquel súbito ataque no fue previsto por los vargos quienes ante aquellas novedosas circunstancias decidieron retirarse a la carrera hacia el portal, cerrándolo al instante.

-¡Bien!-Luciela celebró su victoria dando unos pequeños saltitos-Eres un sirviente genial, presiento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.-Seguidamente sonrió haciendo desaparecer sus garras y llevándose las manos a la espalda-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Sirviente, ¿cómo que sirviente?-Ciel frunció el ceño y se colocó de nuevo sus cuchillos en el cinturón. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el aspecto de la pequeña Luciela era distinto, ahora llevaba una capucha y el pelo recogido en dos grandes coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza-Me llamo Ciel, ¿yo puedo llamarte Lu? Luciela es un nombre muy largo…-Se excusó desviando la mirada hacia el destrozo que habían hecho los demonios.

-Has escogido a una buena señora, Ciel.-Afirmó Luciela con gesto altanero y luego soltó una risita-Personalmente preferiría que me llamases señorita Luciela, pero supongo que no me quejo…-Se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía los labios enseguida un rugido de su estómago la llevó a componer una expresión de desconcierto.

-Muy bien, señorita Lu, voy a prepararle un pequeño tentempié, tenga cuidado con los cristales.-Ciel cogió a Lu en brazos para alejarla de los restos de la batalla y la sentó en una silla de la mesa del comedor.

La chica se acomodó balanceando las piernas y observándolo todo a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras que su nuevo sirviente ponía rumbo a la cocina. Ciel preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y apartó algunas de las galletas que había dejado listas en uno de sus arrebatos de cocina frenética que llevaba a cabo para calmarse.

-Espero que te gusten.-Dijo Ciel poniendo frente a la chica lo que había preparado.

-¡Oh, dulces!-Canturreó la pequeña Lu dando saltitos en su asiento-Hice bien en hacer el contrato contigo.-Asintió con una leve sonrisa algo maquiavélica, ya estaba pensando en qué tipo de dulces le pediría para la próxima vez-Que aproveche.

El chico contuvo una risita y le puso un cojín en la silla para ayudarla a estar más cerca de la mesa y volvió sobre sus pasos, suspirando. Había pensado que tal vez el chocolate y las galletas la ayudasen a relajarse y le levantasen el ánimo. Regresó a la cocina y volvió con la escoba y un trapo de cocina que anudó al cuello de la chica a modo de babero. Mientras se disponía a barrer los cristales rotos desperdigados por el suelo, vio de reojo lo que parecía ser su reflejo en un espejo de aquella sala y casi se le escurrió la escoba de entre los dedos. Su pelo, anteriormente azul había pasado a ser de un blanco plateado y sólo quedaba un mechón en su flequillo de su antiguo color. Además, sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas. Se acercó lentamente al espejo como si dudase de la imagen que este le devolvía, después de lo sucedido, temía que volvieran a atacarles. Finalmente se examinó con más calma, las pupilas de sus ojos azules ahora mostraban una cruz negra y al levantarse parte del flequillo apreció el mismo símbolo en su pálida piel.

-¿Lu, qué es todo esto? ¿Qué me ha pasado?-Preguntó volviéndose hacia la niña con gesto de desconcierto.

-¿Ah?-Lu se giró para observar al chico con varias manchas de chocolate en la cara mientras intentaba mojar otra galleta en el mismo-Te dije que te daría parte de mi alma así que ahora eres medio demonio y además tienes la marca del contrato.-Se encogió de hombros con total tranquilidad y siguió comiendo-Concretamente eres el ángel de la muerte, un sigiloso y letal asesino que me ayudará a cumplir mi venganza cuando vuelva al inframundo. Pero antes de eso, tengo que recuperar mis poderes…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-Murmuró el semidemonio negando con la cabeza y recogiendo los cristales que quedaban.

Volvió a la cocina otra vez y tras echar los cristales a la basura, se apoyó contra un hueco de la pared sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, notaba que todo le daba vueltas y un dolor martilleándole en las sienes, puede que demasiados cambios e información que necesitaba asimilar. Recordó sus inicios en los bajos fondos de Bélder y pensar que otra vez tendría que volver a actuar como un sicario le hacía sentir una amarga culpabilidad y cierta nostalgia, al menos tenía un poderoso motivo y esperaba que sus víctimas sólo fueran demonios. Acudió otra vez al salón y recogió los platos no sin antes quitarle el paño a Lu y limpiarle las manchas de chocolate con una servilleta humedecida. Mientras él fregaba los platos de aquella merienda nocturna, Lu volvió a recostarse en el sofá en el que se había despertado.

-Ciel, ven aquí.-Pidió la pequeña demonio incorporándose un poco en el sofá al ver pasar a su sirviente, en cuanto este llegó, se puso en pie sobre el mueble para estar a una mayor altura y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, sonriente-Gracias por las galletas, estaban muy buenas. Y también por salvarme y todo…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Lu.-Respondió el semidemonio, suspirando y correspondiendo al abrazo-En cierto modo tú también me has salvado, así que estamos en paz. Ahora descansa, ha sido un día muy largo para ambos y es tarde.-Ciel la soltó y revolvió su pelo, la pequeña volvió a recostarse hecha un ovillo y Ciel la arropó-Estaré arriba si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi habitación es la del fondo. Buenas noches, Lu.-Se despidió de la demonio agitando la mano y dibujando una sonrisa.

Ciel subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, no pensó que acoger a aquella niña fuera sencillo pero la situación había dado un vuelco y por desgracia para él las cosas se habían complicado todavía más de lo que habría imaginado en un principio. Trató de calmar la tempestad de pensamientos que había en su mente al meterse en la cama, pero no sabía cómo se tomarían Raven y el resto de los Porus su recién adquirida condición.

-Eh, esto…-Lu asomó la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la oscuridad, había tenido que auparse para alcanzar el picaporte-¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo, Ciel?

-Claro, por supuesto.-Asintió Ciel encendiendo la luz y dejó escapar una risita entrecortada al comprobar que la pequeña se había envuelto en la manta para hacer el camino hasta su cuarto, tal vez porque se sentía algo más protegida-Espera, te dejaré algo.

En tanto que Ciel rebuscaba en sus cajones, la niña se arrebujó todavía más en la manta, desparramando sus flecos por el suelo. El semidemonio acabó dando con una camiseta de manga larga que seguramente le serviría como vestido y se la ofreció. Lu se quitó la manta de encima y entró al baño, enseguida salió con aquel sustituto de pijama, tal y como Ciel se había imaginado, le llegaba casi a los pies y se le escurría por un hombro, Lu se frotó los ojos con las manos que se intuían bajo las mangas.

-Creo que mañana vamos a tener que ir de compras…-Murmuró para sí el chico y se acurrucó, haciéndole un hueco a la niña, quien rápidamente subió a la cama de un saltito y buscó una postura cómoda-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te preocupa que vuelvan a por ti otra vez?-Preguntó mirándola de reojo, supuso que estaría recordando inevitablemente todo lo que le había ocurrido, al igual que él.

-No se rendirán tan fácilmente, pero tengo que ser fuerte, me siento más aliviada ahora que tú estás aquí para protegerme.-Afirmó Lu volviéndose hacia su sirviente mientras ahogaba un incipiente bostezo-Por cierto, con el contrato es posible que rememores vivencias mías…-Le advirtió alzando un poco la cabeza-Es raro al principio, pero supongo que te acostumbrarás. Además, piensa que así tendrás más agudizados los sentidos para detectar enemigos y sus puntos débiles.

-De eso hablaremos en otro momento.-Interrumpió Ciel al verla bostezar y se encargó de arroparla e inclinarse para darle un beso en la frente-Buenas noches otra vez, Lu, que descanses.

La demonio a su lado no tardó demasiado en rendirse al sueño y Ciel compuso una tierna sonrisa al verla finalmente tranquila de nuevo pese a seguir dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas por lo que se forzó a cerrar los ojos suspirando a la espera de que él fuera el siguiente en poder descansar pronto.

(***)

Tal y como había vaticinado Ciel, las ediciones de informativos matutinas se hicieron eco del golpe que los Cuervos y los Porus habían asestado en el puerto. La sede del Gobierno de Bélder era el hervidero habitual, acrecentado por una pizca de resignación e indignación. Álex y Lendo veían atentamente el noticiario en el despacho de este último. Un elegante y sobrio mueble de madera oscura ocultaba la televisión, así como un dispensario de bebidas, una cafetera y bandejas con dulces y tentempiés salados. La agente Elesis también se hallaba presente, las órdenes que debía recibir se habían visto interrumpidas por el programa.

-¡Maldición!-Lendo golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y apretó los dientes-¡Y tienen la desfachatez de calificarlo como una operación impecable! ¿No se supone que teníamos a los medios de nuestra parte gracias al apoyo económico? Apaga eso.-Ordenó a su jefe de seguridad haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano, no quería seguir oyendo halagos dirigidos a aquellos criminales aunque interiormente le dolía tener que reconocer su habilidad.

Álex se apresuró en seguir las órdenes del Gobernador y este se frotó las sienes sin hacer caso al café, todavía humeante aunque no por mucho tiempo que seguía reposando en su mesa y que había dejado desatendido en cuanto dieron el aviso de que le convenía saber a qué se enfrentaba. Aquello era un golpe negativo a su imagen y a su propaganda.

-¿Cuáles son mis órdenes, Gobernador?-Preguntó Elesis, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse impasible. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar un amago de sonrisa de triunfo ante la actitud del Gobernador y su fiel lacayo. Si los propios periodistas se encargaban de alabar la labor de los Cuervos y de los Porus era porque habían empezado a verlos de una forma similar a la que tenían los ciudadanos de Hamel poco antes de que las autoridades dejasen de perseguirlos, no obstante, manifestar aquello en voz alta le habría costado su puesto con lo que se contentó con seguir disfrutando de su desconcierto en silencio.

-Más te vale haber estudiado detenidamente la información que se te suministró, Elesis.-Advirtió Lendo con una severa mirada antes de dar un trago de su café o al menos de intentarlo ya que la rabia alteraba su pulso y tuvo que volver a depositar la taza sobre el plato.

-Así lo hice, Gobernador.-La pelirroja alzó las cejas sintiéndose cuestionada y se llevó las manos al pelo para retocarse la pequeña trenza que hacía de guirnalda para recoger su propio cabello y que se unía con la coleta alta que se había hecho. Un peinado demasiado elaborado para alguien como ella, pero tenía que dar buena impresión. Para colmo y acentuando su mal humor e indefensión al encontrarse fuera de un entorno que dominaba, la habían despojado de su uniforme oficial y ahora vestía como una simple secretaria más: camisa blanca, falda negra ceñida, chaqueta igualmente negra y tacones negros-Pero sigo esperando sus órdenes.

-Pues entonces sal y busca a ese tal Raven, conviértete en su sombra y averigua hasta qué pasta de dientes usa.-Ordenó Álex apoyando una mano en su cadera y la otra sobre el escritorio, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa al tiempo que lanzaba una gélida mirada a la chica-Necesitamos ampliar información sobre sus hábitos para planear cómo detenerle.

-¿No sería más fácil buscar a quienes le suministran la información y conseguir un soplo antes que ellos para pillarle in fraganti?-Preguntó Elesis poniéndose en pie y exhalando un suspiro.

-Haz lo que se te ordena, Elesis.-Espetó Lendo apurando el café ya frío de un trago y apoyándose en la mesa para acercarse más a la chica-Cuando sepas algo nuevo, avísanos y empezaremos a pensar cómo harás para infiltrarte en la banda. Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo.

-Como ordene, Gobernador…-Murmuró la pelirroja con frialdad y recogió su chaqueta del respaldo de su asiento y se la echó a la espalda con una mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abandonaba el despacho con rapidez, estar en presencia de aquellos dos hombres siempre la exasperaba.

Se echó de espaldas sobre la puerta cuando la cerró y puso los ojos en blanco antes de resoplar y seguir avanzando no sin antes bajarse aquella maldita falda tan incómoda. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en una ciudad que no conocía contra un experimentado traficante de Éldrit? Definitivamente nadie apostaría por ella en aquella particular batalla, pero dibujó una sonrisa ladeada con gesto altanero, quizá eso fuera una ventaja y el factor sorpresa jugase en su favor. Lo poco que había podido leer sobre el líder de los Cuervos le dejaba claro que era un hombre de carácter fuerte que había amasado una enorme fortuna con el tráfico de Éldrit y que si bien no era tan excéntrico como la mayoría de ricachones de Bélder ya que tenía que mantener su discreción sí que tenía una serie de aficiones que esperaba poder rastrear en su peculiar búsqueda.

(***)

Desde bien temprano, las instalaciones de los Cuervos habían tenido el trasiego típico de la llegada de un nuevo cargamento que exigía ser refinado y preparado. Con la eficiencia que los caracterizaba habían logrado limpiar los cristales de Éldrit y desechar las escasas impurezas de tal modo que, al mediodía, Raven ya pudo cargar con parte del pedido en su coche y alejarse de la base con un destino muy concreto.

En el extrarradio de la capital, en una colina situada cerca de la frontera con las montañas de Peita se alzaba "El núcleo 2.0" la mansión que ocupaba Eve, una aristócrata Nasod, concretamente entre los suyos era conocida como la emperatriz Nasod. Eve había conseguido resurgir y deseaba la prosperidad de su raza, cuya imagen había sido desprestigiada por la tiranía que el rey Nasod había impuesto en Altera y en las minas de Besma. La emperatriz fue inflexible con él y acabó con él quien había acabado siendo corrompido por un uso inadecuado del Éldrit, reclamando así su título. Los estudiosos de los Nasod y quienes eran asiduos a hacer negocios con ellos valoraban el rumbo que la raza Nasod estaba tomando bajo el mando de Eve cuyos complejos y precisos códigos la hacían la gobernante perfecta e infalible, aunque con un aspecto más humanizado que lograba algo más de simpatía por parte de quienes trataban con ella.

Eve había patrocinado el mecenazgo de algunas industrias de Bélder que se veían amparadas por ingenieros Nasod de gran precisión que no exigían apenas atención de ahí que hubiese iniciado un retiro a Bélder a pesar de que los Nasods eran originarios de Altera. Puede que con el tiempo incluso se hubiera acomodado y acostumbrado a las costumbres humanas o que simplemente considerase que su estancia en Bélder era necesaria para supervisar a las distintas empresas, así como el tráfico de Éldrit, pero lo cierto era que la emperatriz Nasod seguía afincada en la que en un principio iba a ser una residencia provisional y de recreo.

En cuanto el líder de los Cuervos llegó a la cerca exterior de la mansión, bajó del vehículo para accionar el comunicador e informar de su llegada, inmediatamente la reja mecánica comenzó a abrirse y Raven pudo entrar conduciendo hasta la escalinata principal, no sin antes coger un maletín metálico que reposaba en el asiento del conductor. Seguidamente, fue conducido por uno de los sirvientes Nasods hasta el despacho de la emperatriz.

No era la primera vez que visitaba aquella mansión, pero el camino por aquellos largos pasillos siempre se le hacía interminable a pesar de poder admirar la exquisita decoración, tal vez demasiado anticuada y recargada para su gusto. En teoría los Nasods no estaban programados para el mal y sólo los mejores construidos con códigos más extensos y complicados podían emular emociones humanas. Fue gracias a Eve que pudo lograr su brazo Nasod cuando lo perdió en el pasado pero su convivencia con aquel aparato había despertado su recelo hacia aquella raza. El programa de funcionamiento había revelado tener conciencia propia y aquello le hacía perder el control con frecuencia, lo cual sumado a su carácter ya de por sí explosivo era una pésima combinación. Aun así, trataba de ignorarlo y convivir con ello puesto que su orgullo ya había sido bastante herido al aceptar su ayuda.

-Lady Eve…-Saludó Raven sin demasiada ceremonia y apoyó una mano en el sillón de orejas de terciopelo rojo, muy parecido al que ocupaba la Nasod.

-Bienvenido, Raven.-La Nasod correspondió a su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y el chico se sentó en cuanto vio un gesto favorable por parte de su anfitriona, dejando el maletín con cuidado sobre el escritorio-¿Un té?-Eve señaló a una sirvienta Nasod a su lado que esperaba junto a un carrito con un fino juego de té de porcelana blanca lacada que lucía un estampado floral en suaves tonos pasteles. Ante el titubeo del chico, la sirvienta procedió a rellenar la taza de la otra Nasod y se retiró respetuosamente dando un paso atrás, a la espera.

-No, gracias, sólo será un momento.-El chico giró el maletín para introducir el código numérico y cuando oyó el crujido que demostraba que la cerradura se había abierto, levantó la tapa y sacó un pequeño cristal azulado, había bastantes más pequeños, algunos de un tono más claro hasta trasparente, parecían piedras preciosas en bruto, incluso podrían pasar por diamantes-Esto es sólo una muestra, pero no difiere del resto.-Dijo tendiéndole el cristal para que lo examinase junto con una lupa que se hallaba guardada en otro compartimento interior del maletín.

La Nasod cogió el cristal y rechazó la lupa, en su lugar un haz de luz proveniente del medallón azul que coronaba su frente recorrió el cristal, escaneándolo. Seguidamente dejó caer el fragmento de Éldrit en su té, este burbujeó durante unos segundos como si fuera un elixir mágico borbotando en el caldero de un druida. Finalmente, el cristal de Éldrit salió a flote comportándose como un cubito de hielo y la Nasod dio un sorbo a la taza con parsimonia.

-El Éldrit es de calidad óptima.-Afirmó la emperatriz asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza poco natural sin variar su hierático gesto. Tras ello, chasqueó los dedos y el mayordomo Nasod que le había acompañado depositó frente a él otro maletín, esta vez de cuero-Sé que los humanos tienden a ser desconfiados y puedes contar para asegurarte de que la cantidad que acordamos es la correcta, aunque no sea necesario ya que mis ayudantes no han cometido ningún error.

-Es una de esas inexplicables costumbres humanas, nada más.-Comentó Raven con una mordaz sonrisita mientras colocaba el maletín frente a él abriéndolo antes de comenzar a contar los fajos de billetes uno a uno con total calma, nunca había tenido problemas con la emperatriz pero aquel alarde de arrogancia conseguía crisparle. A pesar de que en teoría la Nasod no debería expresar emociones, Raven comenzaba a dudar de aquella característica inicialmente programada como tal. Cuando terminó fue guardando cuidadosamente los montones de billetes encajándolos en su lugar y cerró el maletín mientras se ponía en pie-Esperaré el aviso para el próximo encargo.

En cuanto encaminó sus pasos por la mullida alfombra para abandonar aquel despacho, fue seguido por el mayordomo que le acompañaría hasta la puerta más por cortesía que por ser realmente necesario ya que conocía de sobra el camino.

-De acuerdo.-La metálica voz de la Nasod sorprendió al exmercenario-¿Ha habido algún inconveniente con el funcionamiento del dispositivo Nasod?

Aquella pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido, aferró con más fuerza el maletín retorciendo el asa en su mano, aunque no se volvió hacia la emperatriz, simplemente inspiró hondo.

-En absoluto, ¿cómo iba a causar problemas una tecnología perfecta?-Raven agradeció estar de espaldas y que la emperatriz no pudiese ver su sardónica sonrisa, aunque dudaba que la Nasod estuviera preparada para entender el sarcasmo, en ese tipo de cuestiones los humanos seguían teniendo ventaja y lo agradecía-Hasta pronto, lady Eve.

Apretó el paso en cuanto el mayordomo le abrió la puerta, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquella mansión. Aquel sirviente Nasod le acompañó durante todo el camino de nuevo sin hacer un solo comentario y Raven resopló aliviado cuando volvió a entrar en su vehículo dejando el maletín en el asiento del copiloto antes de acelerar a fondo para dejar atrás el Núcleo. Una vez el encargo había sido saldado tendría que comprobar si había más interesados en el Éldrit restante para lo cual se dirigió a una de las oficinas del distrito comercial de Bélder, totalmente distinta a la nave industrial que usaban de almacén y centro de operaciones. Aquel refugio de los Cuervos no era sino la supuesta agencia de detectives que servía a muchos de tapadera, entre ellos al propio Raven.

(***)

Aquella mañana estaba siendo agotadora quizá porque acusaba el cansancio de haber podido dormir poco además de todo lo que había sucedido. Por suerte, había conseguido contactar con los Porus para saber el estado del cargamento y había preguntado si sabían algo de Raven, le habían informado de que se había marchado a hablar con Eve para entregar el cargamento y cobrar lo que faltaba, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a dar detalles de su repentina transformación y le inquietaba la reacción de los Porus cuando lo vieran aparecer por la base, incluso se preguntaba si lo reconocerían. Ciel caminaba con un montón de bolsas en sus manos, tenía que reconocer que Lu tenía bastante buen gusto a la hora de vestir incluso en las prendas más desenfadadas e informales. Recordó que dijo haberse criado en una importante familia del inframundo y desde luego no podía ponerlo en duda. Se dejó caer en un banco en la planta baja del centro comercial mientras que Lu salía corriendo hacia una zona recreativa infantil.

El semidemonio apiló las bolsas a su lado y exhaló un suspiro, no sabía si aquel cansancio era porque no terminaba de acostumbrarse al repentino cambio que acababa de sufrir o si el contrato le cedía su energía a Lu ya que la pequeña estaba tan activa como siempre, correteando y riendo. Sonrió para sí mientras la veía jugar, se sentía casi como un padre o un hermano mayor, era como si hubiera envejecido varios años de golpe. Rebuscó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y jugueteó con él durante unos segundos antes de decidirse a llamar a su amigo, ni siquiera sabía si se dignaría a contestar.

-¿Qué quieres?-Espetó la voz del exmercenario al otro lado de la línea, a veces podía ser sumamente cortante y lacónico y aquello exasperaba a Ciel.

-Al menos me has contestado…-Respondió Ciel en tono de sorpresa exhalando un suspiro mientras se encorvaba hacia delante apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla sin dejar de vigilar a Lu.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano llamarías aunque fuera por cuestiones de negocios.-Explicó el exmercenario con idéntico tono serio aunque algo más calmado. En su opinión, era su amigo quien tenía que disculparse, pero también tenía que reconocer que su reacción había sido desmedida.

-Ya sabes que no te llamo sólo para eso.-El semidemonio exhaló un bufido y negó con la cabeza-Escucha, Raven, reitero mis disculpas. La verdad es que mi comentario fue bastante desafortunado, pero estaba preocupado.-Expuso, mordiéndose el labio-Y además creí que si yo te apoyaba en tu decisión tú harías lo mismo conmigo.

-Si dijiste eso es que tanto no me apoyarás, ¿no?-Preguntó con cierto deje de resentimiento antes de hacer una pausa-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, Ciel. Yo también tuve un comportamiento inadecuado, olvidémoslo y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ciel!-Llamó la pequeña Lu mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el banco-Tengo hambre, ¿puedo comerme un helado? Oh, estás hablando por teléfono, ¡qué guay! ¿Puedo hablar yo también?

-Espera un momento, Lu, por favor.-Pidió el semidemonio incorporándose para alejar el teléfono del alcance de la chica-Enseguida nos iremos a casa.

-¿Lu?-Preguntó Raven con incredulidad-Veo que al final sí que acogiste a esa niña…-Soltó una risita-No tienes remedio, Mamá Poru.-Realmente sabía que el chico tenía un don para los animales y los niños, era mucho más fácil tratar con él ya que ciertamente tenía don de gentes de ahí que muchos prefiriesen dirigirse a Ciel antes que a él.

-Bueno sí, sobre eso quería hablarte…-Ciel se revolvió el pelo jugueteando con el único mechón azul pensando todavía cómo abordar aquello y miró de reojo a la niña que se había sentado junto a él para revisar las distintas bolsas-He firmado un contrato.

-¿Y no me has consultado?-Preguntó algo crispado para seguidamente relajarse de nuevo visualizando todas las posibilidades-Bueno, si sólo es algo que involucre los cargamentos de tu zona…

-No, nada de negocios. Es algo más… personal.-El semidemonio hizo una mueca y cogió una de las bolsas evitando que cayese al suelo.

-¿Y entonces para qué me dices nada? No soy abogado.-Empezaba a perder la paciencia, los rodeos de Ciel le estaban haciendo sentir confuso-Ciel, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Es que…-Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa-Digamos que cuando me veas me vas a encontrar algo cambiado. Pero será mejor que esto lo hablemos cara a cara, ¿vienes esta tarde a mi casa y te cuento? Y de paso me traes las fiambreras y el termo, pero me los friegas antes, por favor.-Propuso el semidemonio intentando desviar la atención de su amigo mientras se ponía en pie y recogía las bolsas sujetando el teléfono contra su hombro con la oreja.

-Ciel, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que algo cambiado? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?-Preguntó apresuradamente el exmercenario.

El semidemonio colgó y dejó unas bolsas en el suelo para guardarse el teléfono en su bolsillo, sabía que poner a prueba la paciencia de su amigo no era la mejor idea, pero seguía siendo una excelente forma de conseguir que le prestase atención.

-Vámonos, Lu.-El semidemonio llamó a la niña cuando terminó de acomodar las bolsas en sus manos y esta le siguió dando saltitos.

-¿Vamos a comer helado?-La chica se adelantó poniéndose frente a él con ojos brillantes y expresión ilusionada.

-Nada de eso, nos vamos a casa, no puedes estar comiendo dulces siempre…-Ciel resopló negando con la cabeza pasando de largo junto a la pequeña e ignorando su gesto de fastidio.

Supuso que lo próximo que tendría que hacer era acondicionar una habitación para la niña y se asombró a sí mismo con aquel pensamiento, parecía que la experiencia cercana a la muerte que había vivido con la chica había conseguido forjar un vínculo muy fuerte entre ambos más allá del contrato y realmente sentía que Lu había estado junto a él siempre. Pensó en lo sola que debía haberse sentido la pequeña demonio hasta encontrarle y decidió hacer todo lo posible por hacerle olvidar toda aquella soledad.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

El corazón financiero y comercial de Bélder era un hormiguero, numerosos viandantes presurosos recorriendo las aceras, cruzando los mares de asfalto casi sin mirar y provocando exabruptos por parte de los conductores que se unían al estruendo provocado por el caos de bocinas y demás sonidos desagradables. Raven tuvo que aparcar dos manzanas por detrás del edificio en que se encontraba la agencia de los Cuervos con lo que le esperaba una pequeña caminata hasta dicho lugar, cosa que esperaba completar en poco tiempo ya que a pesar de haber recibido las disculpas por parte de Ciel, seguía algo enfadado por lo que parecía estar ocultándole.

Estaba tan absorto caminando con las manos en los bolsillos que tardó en percatarse de que alguien le seguía, como se solía decir en la jerga, le habían puesto una "sombra". En vez de tratar de despistarla optó por continuar su trayecto con normalidad buscando algún modo de que le perdiera de vista sin mucha dificultad.

La agente Elesis había revisado los datos que disponía sobre el líder de los Cuervos y decidió probar suerte buscándole en el distrito financiero. Al distinguirle entre la multitud tuvo que retener un grito de victoria, de modo que inspiró hondo para concentrarse, tenía que evitar perderle y quizá así podría dar con la base que los Cuervos mantenían en el centro de la capital. Por suerte, aquel atuendo de secretaria era bastante adecuado para moverse por aquella zona si obviaba los molestos tacones, parecía una empleada más de alguna de las diversas oficinas que había salido en su hora de descanso.

El exmercenario chasqueó suavemente la lengua, la chica se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil y parecía que su entusiasmo por saber a dónde se dirigía o por abordarle estaba consiguiendo que cometiera el error de no respetar una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Al pasar junto al escaparate de una tienda miró de soslayo su reflejo en el cristal y esbozó una pícara sonrisa ladeada. No sabía si era la nueva táctica de Lendo para tratar de capturarle o si se trataba de alguna antigua conquista que estuviese molesta con él. No obstante, pensándolo fríamente nunca había estado con una pelirroja así y no creyó que con el tiempo se hubiese olvidado de una mujer como ella. Aprovechó para cruzar por un concurrido paso de cebra en el último momento esperando que su perseguidora hubiera tenido que detenerse en algún punto. Hecho aquello se ocultó en el callejón que albergaba la entrada del personal de un restaurante.

Elesis gruñó por lo bajo a causa de la rabia, si lo perdía daría al traste con su misión, aunque optó por echar a correr trastabillando sobre sus tacones, puede que aquello la delatase, pero pensándolo bien también podía pasar como una viandante cualquiera que trataba de aprovechar los últimos segundos en los que el semáforo parpadeaba mientras estaba todavía en verde. Tomó una generosa bocanada de aire para recobrar la compostura y trató de localizar a su objetivo, creyó verle desviarse hacia un callejón por lo que se aproximó al lugar para asomarse disimuladamente ya que tal vez se tratase de alguna entrada oculta a la base de los Cuervos. Se pegó al muro de ladrillo tratando de divisar la mayor parte del lugar, pero al no encontrar a nadie ni nada sospechoso se adentró en el callejón con pasos lentos y bien calculados mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tras unos tensos segundos de espera exhaló un suspiro de resignación tratando de asumir su fracaso.

Por su parte, Raven estaba convenientemente agazapado tras un contenedor de basura y en cuanto comprobó que la pelirroja se hallaba de espaldas a la posición en que se encontraba, abandonó su particular refugio y se decidió a abordarla. Corrió hacia ella apresando sus manos tras la espalda agarrándolas con su mano Nasod y la empujó hasta inmovilizarla contra la pared con lo que esperaba neutralizar sus posibilidades de defensa. Elesis se revolvió para forcejear, pero aquel frío tacto metálico en sus muñecas tan fuertemente apretadas se lo impedía. Miró de reojo al responsable y se percató de que no había errado en su suposición. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que soltaba un quejido a causa del dolor y la sorpresa ante el repentino ataque, se sentía bastante estúpida ya que no tendría que haber actuado de forma tan inconsciente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estabas persiguiéndome?-Preguntó Raven inclinándose hacia la chica para susurrarle al oído, dejó la mano derecha apoyada en la pared para evitar que se moviera. Pese a aquel susurro tan cercano, su voz seguía sonando ronca, firme y autoritaria.

-¿Tratas así a todas las chicas que simplemente comparten camino contigo de forma casual? No es que sea algo precisamente caballeroso, ¿sabes?-Protestó Elesis tratando de desviar el tema.

El exmercenario soltó una risita ante el comentario de la chica, obviamente no iba a creerla, pero tenía que reconocer su esfuerzo en idear una excusa. De soslayo se percató de que la chica llevaba una insignia circular de color dorado en la que reconoció el emblema de Hamel. Sin poder evitarlo y al ser más alto que ella su mirada se deslizó entre los pliegues de la camisa de la pelirroja por lo que su sonrisa se acentuó.

-Escúchame, preciosa, si eres la última incorporación de Lendo quiero que le des un recado de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo el chico tirando de las muñecas de Elesis hacia atrás para obligarla a que le mirase, apoyándose contra su pecho-Dile que si pretende usarme como estrategia para legitimar su puesto que se busque otro asunto en el que sustentar su campaña.-Le guiñó un ojo mientras que iba aflojando poco a poco el agarre de sus muñecas.

Sin nada más que añadir, Raven abandonó el lugar con paso decidido con vistas a deshacer el camino para acudir a la agencia de los Cuervos. Elesis se volvió para verle marchar mientras se frotaba las muñecas doloridas, seguidamente apretó los puños y dio una serie de fuertes pisotones en el suelo a causa de la frustración, pero también para recolocarse los tacones. Bajó lentamente las manos mientras suspiraba hondo tratando de calmarse, tenía que reconocer que se había confiado en demasía y que ciertamente el líder de los Cuervos era un hueso duro de roer, pero aquello sólo suponía una derrota en uno de los asaltos, todavía le quedaba mucho que luchar. Se apoyó en la pared mientras introducía el índice por el hueco del talón de sus zapatos, se había ganado una rozadura y empezaba a notar el dolor. No obstante, lo que más le preocupaba era enfrentarse a la reprimenda de sus superiores, aunque si lo veía por el lado bueno si su objetivo la había reconocido al menos no volverían a insinuarle la idea de que se infiltrase en la organización.

(***)

La visita a la supuesta agencia de detectives había sido más rápida y sencilla de lo que se había imaginado y aquello le tranquilizaba, las anodinas tareas burocráticas conseguían abrumarle, prefería algo más movido y arriesgado y después de su encuentro casual con la nueva agente de Lendo temía que cualquier cosa le resultaría aburrida. Se dedicó a dirigir a los distintos componentes de los Cuervos para que se encargasen de repartir el Éldrit que faltaba y pidió noticias sobre los Porus, aunque como era lo habitual no habían recibido ninguna noticia ya que por el momento no era necesario realizar un trasvase de Éldrit de una base a otra para completar ningún encargo.

En cuanto acabó con aquellos trámites regresó a su apartamento para almorzar, estaba tan impaciente por escuchar lo que Ciel tuviera que explicarle que no esperó a la hora de la merienda y una vez lo tuvo todo recogido subió a su coche y puso rumbo a la casa de su amigo. Más de una vez había tratado de convencerle de que se buscase un lugar más céntrico y accesible, pero sus intentos caían en saco roto ya que al parecer prefería disfrutar de la posibilidad de tener un jardín y de tener más calma. Aparcó justo frente a la casa del líder de los Porus y llamó al timbre jugueteando con las llaves del coche en su mano antes de guardárselas en el bolsillo.

Dentro de la casa, Ciel se hallaba recogiendo la cocina con un delantal color crema con estampado de frutas de vivos colores acompañado de un Poru en el centro que mordisqueaba alegremente una fresa, Lu había salido a jugar al jardín y las bolsas de su frenética mañana de compras todavía estaban desperdigadas por el sofá del salón.

-Un momento, ya voy…-Refunfuñó Ciel secándose las manos de camino a la puerta al oír el timbre.

-Ciel, ¿qué es lo que tenías…?-Raven pestañeó y se quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras al ver al chico que le había abierto la puerta.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote.-Pidió Ciel desviando la mirada bastante azorado por su reacción y alargando la mano para agarrar el brazo derecho de Raven y arrastrarle al interior de la casa-Al menos veo que me has hecho caso y me has traído lo que te pedí.-Suspiró al recoger la bolsa que el chico le había traído y examinó su contenido.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Desde luego ahora entiendo lo de que estabas muy cambiado…-Raven soltó una risita entrecortada ante la actitud de su amigo y acudió hasta el salón donde tomó asiento a la mesa mirando de reojo la montaña de bolsas.

-Es una larga historia.-Hizo una mueca mientras regresaba de la cocina y se acercó a su amigo desabrochándose el delantal-Disculpa el desorden, Lu y yo hemos estado de compras.

-Veo que definitivamente has decidido acogerla.-Raven suspiró y se echó hacia atrás separándose un poco para dejar que su anfitrión tomase asiento junto a él-En fin, al menos he de reconocer que tiene suerte de que te hayas encargado de ella.

-Estaba sola, ¿qué querías que hiciera?-Ciel chasqueó la lengua y dobló el delantal dejándolo sobre la mesa-Pienso en todo lo que habrá tenido que pasar y…-Se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza-No quiero que sufra lo que tuve que sufrir yo. Sus padres la enviaron al mundo humano para protegerla de una guerra por el trono demoníaco, ayer aparecieron unos demonios dispuestos a acabar con ella y la defendí pero… me mataron.-Le recorrió un escalofrío al explicarlo, todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo pero inspiró hondo para continuar-Entonces ella me ofreció hacer un contrato: darme parte de su alma para que siguiera vivo a cambio de protegerla y ayudarla a recuperar su lugar en el inframundo. Así que bueno, ahora soy un semidemonio. Espero que los Porus no me rechacen por ello…-Murmuró con bastante preocupación bajando la mirada.

-Ciel, eso que has hecho es un acto muy noble y valiente. Para mí sigues siendo mi amigo.-Afirmó el exmercenario dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras sonreía para infundirle confianza y apoyo-No van a rechazarte por algo así, ya lo verás.-Le dejó un apretón antes de retirar la mano y suspiró-Realmente le tengo que agradecer mucho a esa niña…-Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar el fatal desenlace que la intervención de la pequeña demonio había evitado, pero trató de alejar aquellos funestos pensamientos de su mente.

-Gracias, Raven.-Respondió el semidemonio con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ciel! ¡Quiero la merienda!-Lu entró en el salón como un torbellino y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa dando pequeños saltitos para llamar su atención.

-¿Pero cómo vas a tener hambre si acabamos de comer?-Ciel suspiró hondo frunciendo el ceño y se puso en pie apartando a la niña suavemente para evitar que se golpease la barbilla con la mesa, de paso le quitó varias briznas de hierba de la falda-Por cierto, Lu, quiero presentarte a Raven. Es un buen amigo mío.

-¡Hola, Raven!-Saludó la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa y se abrazó como pudo al exmercenario, quien se había puesto en pie. El moreno hizo una mueca de circunstancia y le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza hasta que la niña se apartó-Mira, tienes una garra parecida a las que uso yo.-Comentó la demonio con ojos brillantes examinando el brazo izquierdo de Raven.

-Hola, Lu.-Respondió el interpelado, mirando su garra Nasod de reojo. No sabía a qué se refería la peliblanca pero se imaginó que debía de tratarse de alguna muestra de poder demoníaco-No es exactamente igual, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esta sirve para hacer cosquillas a las niñas.-Dijo con una taimada sonrisa mientras le daba suaves toques en los costados a la pequeña provocando que esta se encogiese sobre sí misma mientras reía a carcajadas hasta que optó por esconderse tras el sofá.

-Lu, ¿puedes salir a jugar? Te avisaré cuando tenga la merienda, te lo prometo.-Pidió Ciel volviendo a ponerse el delantal, a ese paso iba a convertirse en parte de su uniforme. La peliblanca se asomó por detrás de su escondite y asintió antes de marcharse tarareando una canción con su habitual energía.

-Estás hecho todo un padrazo, ¿eh?-El exmercenario siguió con la mirada de reojo a la niña y seguidamente acompañó a su amigo hasta la cocina-Estoy seguro de que ya has pensado en cómo vas a organizarle el dormitorio o hasta en qué columpio vas a construirle en el jardín.

-Es adorable. A veces me sorprende lo adulta que puede llegar a ser, seguramente nos supere a ambos de sobra en cuanto a edad. Nunca podré saberlo con certeza, los demonios son muy distintos pero no puedo dejar de verla como una niña…-El semidemonio suspiró hondo y comenzó a sacar varias frutas de la nevera con la intención de pelarlas y preparar una macedonia. Sonrió con ternura y luego alzó una ceja mirando de reojo a su amigo, había dado en el clavo con sus suposiciones-¿Tan evidente soy? Al menos tengo claro que si la llevo con los Porus no tardará en hacer amistad con ellos y hasta puede que se ofrezcan a quedarse a cuidarla si yo no puedo.

-O sea, que vas a adoptarla legalmente…-Raven se cruzó de brazos mientras contemplaba cómo su amigo se desenvolvía en la cocina picando la fruta y haciendo zumo de naranja-En fin, espero que no tengas demasiados problemas.-Se le veía tan ilusionado que no podía disuadirle. Sonrió para sí pensando en lo diferentes que eran: Ciel empeñado en aumentar la familia y él que sólo acumulaba pretendientas a sus espaldas-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ahora con tus encantos demoníacos tienes más suerte en el amor.-Afirmó alzando las cejas con una pícara sonrisa.

El semidemonio se limitó a reír, una vez tuvo picada la fruta le añadió zumo de naranja y un poco de sirope de caramelo mientras lo mezclaba todo en un cuenco. Puso a calentar agua en una tetera pero como sabía que el exmercenario prefería el café, también colocó la cafetera al fuego.

-No te hagas el tonto…-Replicó Raven al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso-Además has crecido, cabronazo.-Dijo aproximándose a él para darle un pescozón en la nuca-Seguro que sólo has firmado el contrato para sacarme unos centímetros de ventaja.

-Oye, alguna vez tenía que conseguir un porte más imponente que estuviera a la altura del tuyo, ¿no crees? Pero no importa, sé que tú seguirás siendo el conquistador del grupo.-Ciel le guiñó un ojo después de encogerse ante su cercanía.

-¿Y qué tal va tu parte del cargamento? ¿Has encontrado interesados? Nosotros ya hemos colocado casi toda la mercancía.-Explicó el moreno apartándose para dejarle maniobrar.

-Sí, casi todo, mañana me pasaré a supervisar lo que queda y terminaré de asignar los grupos de reparto.-El semidemonio asintió y se relamió los restos de sirope de un dedo antes de quitar la tetera y la cafetera del fuego para comenzar a servir las bebidas-Oh, y hablando de mañana, tú tienes tu gran cita, ¿no es así?

-Sí.-Respondió el chico con un hondo suspiro, a decir verdad estaba impaciente y nervioso-Espero que lo que tenga que decirme me dé pistas sobre quién es y por qué actúa así y que de paso no me meta en demasiados líos.

-Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.-El semidemonio pasó junto a su amigo y le despeinó cariñosamente con la mano con la que no sujetaba la bandeja en que se hallaba la merienda de Lu-Pero quiero que me llames en cuanto sepas algo. O cuando puedas hablar, claro, a saber cómo acabáis…-Soltó una risita antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina para llevarle la merienda a la niña.

Raven ni siquiera sabía qué le diría a Seris sobre cómo investigaría lo que le iba a proponer, tampoco qué "tarifa" necesitaría para ello o los más que probables adelantos para desplazarse y hacer gestiones. Por otra parte, la incertidumbre en general lo hacía sentir como un animal enjaulado y en tensión, odiaba no tener la situación bajo control y hasta había barajado la probabilidad que le expuso Ciel sobre que aquello fuese una trampa. Sin embargo, se aferraba a la posibilidad de que la chica simplemente se sintiese atraída por él y estuviera buscando alguna excusa por rocambolesca que fuera o tal vez mantenía viva aquella posibilidad únicamente porque era él quien se sentía atraído por Seris y no soportaba la idea de que pudiera estar jugando con él.

-Esta mañana he tenido que deshacerme de una sombra.-Comentó Raven en cuanto su amigo regresó y cogió el café que este le tendía-Me persiguió cerca de la agencia de los Cuervos. Era una chica pelirroja bastante guapa, llevaba una insignia de Hamel.

-Vaya, Lendo empieza a tomárselo en serio, ¿eh?-Ciel movió la bolsita de té en la taza y ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante la confesión de su amigo-Hamel… tenía entendido que allí han tratado de forma radicalmente distinta el tema del Éldrit, ¿querrán hacer lo mismo aquí?

-Eres demasiado ingenuo.-Raven estalló en una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras removía su café-Aquí los gobernantes quieren sacar tajada individualmente, podrían haber tomado otra actitud desde el principio, pero no ha sido así. Si quisieran hacer las cosas bien nos habrían invitado a negociar, pero no intentarían espiarnos.

-Tienes razón. Tendremos que andarnos con más cuidado a partir de ahora.-El semidemonio frunció el ceño mientras se deshacía de la bolsita de té en la basura-¿Qué pasó exactamente con ella?-Dio un sorbo a su té, conociendo a Raven se imaginaba demasiadas posibilidades de reacción por su parte, ninguna de ellas tranquilizadora.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, le dejé bien claras mis intenciones.-El exmercenario dibujó una taimada sonrisa que hizo que su amigo suspirase de manera desaprobatoria.

-Eso significa exactamente que tengo que preocuparme. Ten cuidado, por favor, y avísame si vuelves a notar algo extraño.-El semidemonio frunció el ceño y apoyó la mano que no sostenía la taza en la encimera para mirarle con seriedad.

-Parece mentira que seas el menor de los dos y te comportes como si fueras mi padre.-El moreno rodó los ojos con gesto algo burlón y sonrió para sí antes de volver a probar su café-Me quitas parte de la diversión, pero intentaré portarme lo mejor posible, lo prometo.

Ciel sabía que no podía fiarse de aquella promesa, pero era algo a lo que se había habituado. Entendía que el complejo carácter del exmercenario hacía que muchos recelasen de él y evitasen tratarlo con regularidad, aunque Ciel sabía que simplemente había que tener paciencia y no atosigarle demasiado. Ciel y Raven podían parecer distantes o incluso discutir acaloradamente por cualquier tema, pero cuando las circunstancias lo exigían sabían dejar al margen sus diferencias y apoyarse, tal vez por eso habían conseguido afianzar una amistad tan estrecha.

Después de merendar, la conversación se deslizó por temas más triviales. Raven ayudó a subir las bolsas fruto de la mañana de compras que Ciel y su pequeña inquilina habían llevado a cabo y el semidemonio se afanó en tratar de organizar la ropa. Además, con ayuda de Lu eligieron un cuarto de la planta superior para convertirlo en la próxima habitación de la niña, la propia Lu se encargó de recorrerlo señalando todos los detalles que se imaginaba mientras que Ciel tomaba nota de ellos mentalmente y hacía alguna que otra mueca al imaginarse todo el trabajo que acarrearía aquella transformación.

Cuando anocheció, Raven se despidió de ambos y se dispuso a regresar a su apartamento con la vista puesta en el encuentro que le esperaría al día siguiente.

(***)

La biblioteca pública de Bélder era un gran y moderno edificio de dos plantas cuyas paredes acristaladas dejaban entrar la luz a raudales y permitían que ya desde el exterior se adivinasen las hileras de estanterías. Los propios estantes conformaban una red de pasillos que dejaba espacio para las distintas mesas de lectura y diversas pantallas táctiles colgadas de las paredes en las que los visitantes podían consultar la ubicación exacta del ejemplar que buscaban. Pequeñas escaleras de caracol servían para comunicar ambos pisos sin invadir demasiado espacio, además del ascensor. Seris entró y se dirigió al mostrador de la planta baja donde hizo las gestiones necesarias para devolver un libro y se despidió amablemente de Loriel, la bibliotecaria. Antes de salir alzó la mirada para consultar el imponente reloj que podía divisarse desde el vestíbulo, casi como si fuera el de una estación de tren, quedaba poco más de un cuarto de hora para su cita, pero decidió salir y acudir hasta la cafetería dando un tranquilo paseo o incluso esperar a Raven ya allí.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a la cafetería por lo que conversó animadamente con la dueña. Aranca era la hermana de Loriel y estaba acostumbrada a atender a estudiantes y lectores acérrimos que abandonaban la biblioteca. Mientras que Loriel era bastante apocada y ocultaba su mirada tras unas pequeñas gafas redondas, Aranca era extrovertida y alegre. Tras la pequeña charla, Seris decidió tomar asiento en una mesa apartada al fondo del local mientras esperaba a que llegase el chico.

Raven no tardó demasiado en llegar a la biblioteca, pero orientarse hasta la cafetería le obligó a echar un vistazo varias veces a los mapas que había guardado en su móvil. Finalmente localizó el coqueto local y abrió la puerta de madera provocando que una campana sonase al ser golpeada por esta. Saludó a la mujer tras la barra y luego paseó la vista por el lugar hasta toparse con la chica a la que buscaba. Seris se encontraba anotando cosas en un pequeño cuaderno y por eso no le vio llegar. Cuando Raven se detuvo junto a ella, le miró de reojo y sonrió ampliamente dejando lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse y abrazarle con fuerza.

-Me alegra que hayas venido…-Murmuró Seris refugiándose en el pecho del contrario, por un momento pensó que el chico se arrepentiría y que la vería como una niña rica y caprichosa que sólo quería dejar atrás la rutina con cualquier ocurrencia extravagante. Con todo lo que había pasado aquella semana, realmente necesitaba un abrazo como aquel.

-Por supuesto, parecías muy preocupada y no iba a dejarte sola.-Raven correspondió a aquel gesto con suavidad, suspirando y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, percibió parte de las emociones que sacudían a la chica y quería contribuir a que se calmase-¿Qué quieres tomar?-Preguntó soltándola tras varios segundos.

-Ah, no. Esta vez invito yo.-Afirmó la chica con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del exmercenario-Confía en mí, simplemente necesito saber una cosa, ¿café o infusión?

-Prefiero café, gracias.-Raven alzó las cejas con extrañeza pero optó por sentarse en la silla de madera oscura frente a la que ocupaba Seris.

Siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta la barra, aquel día había elegido un blusón granate de manga larga cuya caída abombada contrastaba con unos ajustados pantalones negros y unas botas negras de tacón. Del respaldo de la silla colgaba una trenca azul marino y junto a la pequeña cesta de mimbre con volantes de cuadros rojos que hacía las veces de servilletero había un enorme bolso negro. Raven tamborileó con los dedos sobre la plancha de mármol que constituía la mesa y suspiró, aquella chica seguía siendo todo un misterio para él, pero al menos esperaba que todas aquellas dudas se disiparan en parte con aquel encuentro.

Seris regresó pasado un rato con una bandeja que contenía sendas porciones de tarta de queso con arándanos, un capuchino rebosante de cremosa espuma para Raven y un té para ella.

-Que aproveche.-Dijo la rubia cortando un poco de la tarta con la cuchara antes de probarla-No sé si te gustarán demasiado los dulces.

-La verdad es que no.-Admitió Raven antes de probar un poco de la tarta, tenía cierto regusto dulce pero también ácido por la cobertura de arándanos así que tenía que reconocer que la chica había hecho una buena elección.

-Vaya, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.-Seris frunció el ceño mientras mantenía la cuchara en los labios lamiendo los restos del sirope-En fin, imagino que querrás saber la razón por la que quería hablar contigo.-La chica suspiró y bajó el émbolo de la pequeña cafetera que había a su lado antes de verter el contenido de la infusión ya lista en su taza-Cuando te llamé acababa de salir de una consulta médica. Hace años tuve un desvanecimiento, nada importante, estaba pasando un momento de mucha tensión y el agotamiento me jugó una mala pasada, pero desde entonces mi padre insiste en que me haga estrictos controles médicos. Al revisar mi historial, la doctora encontró diferencias bastante extrañas.-Seris detuvo su explicación durante unos segundos y buscó en su bolso una carpeta de cartón en tono amarillento que acercó al exmercenario-Al parecer mi madre presentaba fuerte alteraciones genéticas entre su estado anterior y posterior a su muerte.-Dio un sorbo a su té para esconder una mueca de dolor y suspiró para continuar explicándose-Murió cuando yo era una niña, mi padre nunca me ha hablado abiertamente de ello y desde aquello empezó a tratarme de forma sobreprotectora.-Rodeó la taza con ambas manos y bajó la vista hasta el líquido-Sé que hay algo que me oculta y quiero saberlo, toda esta incertidumbre me hace plantearme distintas posibilidades y ninguna es agradable.

-Lo siento mucho, Seris.-Raven dejó la taza sobre el plato una vez terminó de beber-Averiguaré lo que sucedió, te lo prometo.-Aseguró el moreno alargando la mano derecha para aferrar la de la chica, acariciando suavemente su piel, apretó el agarre consiguiendo que su interlocutora alzase la vista esbozando una frágil sonrisa de gratitud. Raven desvió la mirada hacia la carpeta y soltó la mano de Seris para examinarla.

-Gracias, Raven…-La chica inspiró hondo para serenarse y se apresuró en aclarar el contenido de la carpeta al ver que el chico la estaba abriendo-Eso es parte de los datos médicos del historial que me entregaron, espero que te sirvan de ayuda para investigar.

El aludido asintió y volvió a dar un sorbo a su café para aprovechar mientras estuviera todavía caliente. Ojeó los pocos documentos que había en aquella carpeta y su curiosidad inicial dio paso a la incredulidad y a cierto temor.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que eres…?-El moreno notó cómo se le secaba la garganta pero intentó mantener su fachada de seguridad e incluso refugiarse tras algo de escepticismo, enarcó una ceja todavía sosteniendo uno de los papeles que había tomado.

-La hija de Friedrich Von Hoffman, sí.-Respondió la interpelada con naturalidad pero en voz baja cortando un trozo de su pastel y llevándoselo a la boca-Entiendo que no quieras tomar el caso sabiendo esto…-La decepción empañó sus ojos azules y terminó exhalando un suspiro.

Aquel dato aclaraba muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo le ponía en una difícil situación. Friedrich Von Hoffman era un poderoso banquero y sus diversas aportaciones económicas habían conseguido que gran parte de Bélder estuviera bajo su control o al menos, que tuviese muchos potenciales aliados. Comenzaba a entender que Seris estuviera tan vigilada, si era víctima de un secuestro el chantaje del que podría ser objeto bastaría para hacerle perder gran parte de todo ese poder que ostentaba.

-He dicho que te ayudaría, Seris.-Replicó Raven en tono grave tal vez algo dolido ante su desconfianza. Si Von Hoffman descubría que un traficante de Éldrit había hurgado en su pasado estaría acabado, pero para Seris seguía siendo un simple detective privado y además ¿qué suponían unos cuantos enemigos más a la larga lista que ya tenía? Sonrió para sí, Ciel pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterase, aunque tenía que reconocer que empezaba a disfrutar de exasperarle continuamente, el semidemonio también le devolvía aquellos golpes a su modo-A ver, háblame de tu padre y de lo que recuerdes sobre lo que sucedió. Cualquier detalle puede ser importante, sé que eras muy pequeña y entiendo que sea algo doloroso, pero intenta recordar lo que puedas, por favor.-Pidió mientras ordenaba los papeles y los guardaba en la carpeta de nuevo.

-Tuve una infancia feliz hasta ese momento. Mi padre viajaba mucho por temas de negocios, pero siempre que tenía un rato libre o unos días de vacaciones los dedicaba a estar con mi madre o conmigo.-Seris apuró su té tras mover la taza en círculos para evitar que los posos se asentasen-Eran un matrimonio feliz o al menos eso era lo que yo percibía, apenas era una niña y no era del todo consciente… cuando mi madre murió mi padre se quedó destrozado, tardó meses en volver a trabajar normalmente. Yo no entendía nada, fue todo tan repentino…-Suspiró mientras troceaba lo que quedaba de su porción de tarta-Sé que mi padre no lo ha superado del todo, se volvió arisco e irascible. Es un buen hombre, se preocupa por mí y lo hace con su mejor intención pero me agobia.-Resopló removiéndose en su asiento y se acomodó el flequillo-Estudié económicas porque me insistió en que era la mejor opción. En un principio hasta lo creí pero con el tiempo entendí que en realidad se había empeñado en manipularlo todo para hacerme creer que fue elección mía pese a que nunca fue así.-Hizo una pausa para comer un poco de tarta y se relamió los labios antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarse-Por eso estaba en la biblioteca, la influencia de mi padre me ha ayudado a hacer prácticas pero quiero seguir estudiando, quién sabe, tal vez pueda acabar de profesora en la universidad.-Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, oponerse de aquella forma a su padre era una pequeña victoria personal, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría heredando todo el emporio empresarial de su padre y no era algo de lo que se sintiese orgullosa-Perdona, me he desviado del tema, no quería aburrirte.-Dijo abruptamente desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

-No te disculpes, es normal que al remover cosas del pasado recuerdes algo así.-Raven apuró su café y dejó que Seris le limpiase los restos de espuma del bigote con su servilleta-Gracias-Arrugó la nariz por las cosquillas ante el gesto-Está claro que ese cambio de actitud no puede ser casual, entiendo que una pérdida así le afectase pero que no te hable de ello cuando mereces saber lo que sucedió es sospechoso.-Frunció el ceño mientras rebañaba los pocos restos del bizcocho que habían servido de base a la tarta.

-Nos hemos distanciado mucho por eso. Dice que soy una cabezota y que tengo que dejar el pasado atrás, cada vez que le menciono algo al respecto su cólera estalla y se pasa días sin hablarme, por eso he acabado desistiendo. Me duele tener que acudir a esta estrategia, pero…-Seris dejó suavemente la cuchara sobre el plato cuando terminó su pastel-Oh, no hemos hablado de tus honorarios ni sobre si necesitas algún adelanto.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte.-Raven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza-Lo que quiero saber es cómo vas a volver a contactar conmigo.-Se acodó en la mesa, aquel tema le inquietaba ya que sabía que la chica estaba bastante controlada por su progenitor.

-Apúntame tu correo electrónico.-La rubia le tendió la libreta en la que había estado anotando cosas hasta que él llegó y luego sonrió suavemente con un deje de misterio-Te avisaré cuando tenga un modo más seguro y sencillo para que podamos estar en contacto.

El líder de los Cuervos procedió a escribir su dirección de correo electrónico mientras que la chica se levantaba y se ponía la trenca, echó una mirada de reojo por la ventana comprobando que se había hecho tarde. Agradeció a Raven el gesto con una sonrisa y guardó la libreta en su bolso antes de cogerlo y colgárselo del brazo.

-Entonces esperaré tu aviso.-El moreno tomó la carpeta bajo el brazo y se puso en pie poniendo rumbo a la puerta de la cafetería, siguiendo a la chica.

-Trataré de solventarlo cuanto antes, lo siento.-Se excusó Seris con una mueca y al salir a la calle le dio un apretón en el brazo una vez que él cerró la puerta que le había abierto para dejarle paso.

-Confío en que sí, porque estoy deseando volver a verte.-Confesó Raven en un susurro aprovechando que se había acercado para darle un par de besos en las mejilla-Hasta pronto, Seris, cuídate.-Le agarró de la mano acariciándola con mimo antes de soltarla lentamente.

-Adiós, Raven. Lo mismo digo.-Murmuró Seris agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada mientras que aferraba con fuerza su bolso, aquel gesto la había pillado desprevenida y notaba el calor en sus mejillas, señal de que se había ruborizado.

Raven la vio perderse por la acera hasta que dobló una esquina, atento por si aparecía el coche con sus guardaespaldas, por suerte aquello no sucedió, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de que no estuvieran ocultos en cualquier otro sitio, vigilándole. Aquella posibilidad consiguió enfurecerle por lo que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su apartamento, estaba atardeciendo y podría aprovechar un poco el tiempo para comenzar su particular investigación. En cuanto atravesó la puerta de su apartamento, como era costumbre en él empezó a desvestirse dejando las distintas prendas por cualquier rincón por el que pasaba, cuando se quedó sólo con sus bóxers negros, se sentó frente a su ordenador portátil con la carpeta de documentos y se sumergió en internet para recabar lo que una búsqueda superficial podía aportarle.

Encontró noticias sobre la muerte de la madre de Seris, la gran mayoría resaltaban lo repentino e inesperado del hecho, pero en ninguna pudo hallar una referencia a la causa de la misma. Además, todas ensalzaban la buena condición de la esposa de Von Hoffman alabando su carácter alegre y su infatigable entrega a obras benéficas. Por las pocas fotografías que Raven pudo ver tenía que reconocer que Seris era la viva imagen de su madre, ambas tenían una luz especial en su mirada y rostro sereno y dulce. Quizá ese era otro de los motivos que habían llevado al banquero a proteger tanto a su querida hija, tal vez veía en ella el reflejo de su esposa y era un modo de recordarle que no se había ido del todo. Las noticias eran bastante antiguas y tampoco aportaban nada nuevo, apuntó los nombres de los periodistas que las habían redactado, aunque era obvio que aquellos medios de comunicación estaban indirectamente controlados por Von Hoffman con lo que dudaba que le sirvieran de ayuda. Seguidamente pasó a buscar información sobre los acuerdos comerciales que había cerrado y comprobó que tal y como Seris le había advertido, su padre había visitado diversos rincones de la geografía de Elios. Otro dato sospechoso era que, tras la muerte de su esposa, Von Hoffman había cerrado jugosos contratos que habían aumentado considerablemente su patrimonio y dudaba que aquello respondiese a una mejora de sus negociaciones o a un método más agresivo de llevarlas a cabo, definitivamente algo no encajaba.

Se frotó los ojos, era un comienzo bastante pobre, pero Seris al contactar con él quizá le diera más detalles por nimios que fueran. No obstante, comprendía que aquello podía ser difícil ya que era muy pequeña cuando aquello sucedió y dado lo dramático del asunto puede que hubiera reprimido algunos recuerdos. Se arrellanó en el asiento soltando un suspiro, su descanso duró poco ya que su teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio comenzó a vibrar y Raven se apresuró en descolgar, no necesitó fijarse para saber que se trataba de Ciel.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-Preguntó el chico del mechón azul al otro lado de la línea, casi más entusiasmado que el propio Raven-Sé que tendría que haber esperado a que me llamases tú pero estaba preocupado, ¿interrumpo algo importante?

-No estabas preocupado, simplemente eres un cotilla, Ciel.-Protestó soltando una risita mientras se acodaba en el escritorio con la mano sobre el rostro.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Quién necesita leer novelas románticas o engancharse a culebrones teniendo tu agitada vida sentimental?-Bromeó Ciel-Por cierto, Lu y yo vamos en el coche así que modera tu lenguaje.-Recomendó en tono más serio, le era imposible no tratar a Lu como a una niña a pesar de desconocer la edad que realmente tendría.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?-Preguntó Raven recostándose sobre el escritorio con un suspiro de cansancio, había supuesto que Ciel había realizado la llamada desde la calle dado el ruido de fondo pero en cualquier caso le intrigaba.

-Esta mañana estuvimos de papeleo para lo de la adopción. Ya sabes, tienen que cerciorarse de que realmente no tiene familia y de que nadie se va a interesar por ella. Como si no se lo hubiéramos dejado lo bastante claro.-Expuso el semidemonio, contrariado y frunciendo el ceño, bajó el tono al decirlo ya que no quería recordárselo a la pequeña-De momento sólo tengo una acogida temporal y los de asuntos sociales vendrán a visitarnos para asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

-Me preocupa cómo vas a hacerles ver que tienes un trabajo normal y que todo es estable y adecuado.-Raven chasqueó la lengua apilando con desgana los papeles que había ido consultando.

-Los Porus se encargarán de ayudar, ya lo sabes. Ahora hemos vuelto de comprar los muebles para la habitación de Lu y de buscar alguien que se encargue de la obra y la pintura.-Explicó Ciel, ilusionado.

-¡Hola, Raven! Ciel me ha comprado un tocador con un espejo.-Dijo Lu desde el asiento trasero incorporándose en su silla.

-Hola, Lu. Vaya, seguro que todo queda muy bonito. Cuando esté todo listo iré para que me lo enseñes, ¿de acuerdo?-Raven se incorporó masajeándose los hombros cargados.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya qué es lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó Ciel, impaciente y cortando la conversación de la peliblanca.

-Tenías razón, es hija de alguien importante. Concretamente es la hija de Friedrich Von Hoffman y voy a investigar la extraña muerte de su madre. Parece ser que su padre le oculta algo y no sé si puede estar implicado directa o indirectamente.-Explicó el moreno todo lo calmadamente que pudo preparándose mentalmente para la regañina que se le avecinaba.

-¿Qué es la hija de quién? Raven, ¿estás loco o eres un masoquista que disfruta metiéndose en la boca del lobo? ¡Olvídate de ella ya! ¿Me oyes?-De no ser porque todavía iba por la autopista, Ciel se habría detenido en seco a causa de la indignación que le bullía por dentro.

-Tú vas a montarle un dormitorio precioso a Lu, déjame que yo investigue esto, ¿quieres? Tengo parte de su historial médico, he estado leyendo noticias pero no saco nada en claro.-El jefe de los Cuervos estaba tan cansado que ni se preocupó en discutir.

-Vale, está bien, quedamos en apoyarnos mutuamente…-Ciel miró de reojo hacia atrás y resopló-¡Lu, no te duermas!-Exclamó al ver a la pequeña acurrucada en su asiento-Entiendo que estés cansada pero es pronto y luego no vas a dormir toda la noche de un tirón.-Carraspeó y luego se dirigió a su amigo al otro lado de la línea-Necesitas un pirata informático que llegue a donde tú no puedes llegar. Yo conozco al mejor de Bélder, te enviaré sus datos, ya verás cómo no te decepciona.-El semidemonio esbozó una sonrisa dando unos toquecitos con las yemas de los dedos sobre la parte superior del volante.

-¿Cuándo y para qué recurriste tú a un pirata informático? Esta relación no funciona, Ciel, me ocultas cosas.-Se quejó Raven con un deje de tristeza fingida.

-Las relaciones se sustentan precisamente en secretos que es mejor no desvelar y que avivan la llama de querer saber más sobre la otra persona, ¿sabes? Además, un mago no revela sus trucos. Confía en mí y vete a verle mañana.-Asintió lentamente de manera enigmática.

-Lo haré. Y sí, te mantendré informado, mamá Poru. Hasta mañana y cuídate, dale un besito a Lu de mi parte.-Comentó Raven antes de colgar saboreando el haber podido ser él quien dejase al semidemonio con la palabra en la boca por una vez.

Cuando colgó el teléfono permaneció unos segundos recostado sobre el escritorio antes de bajar la tapa del portátil y levantarse lentamente estirando sus entumecidos músculos. Miró por la ventana y luego consultó la hora en su teléfono cuya pantalla aún estaba encendida. No era muy tarde pero ya había anochecido. Estaba bastante cansado, pero se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de bajar al gimnasio para terminar de relajarse o tal vez a la piscina antes de ducharse y prepararse una cena frugal, si algo agradecía de vivir en un lujoso edificio como aquel era ese tipo de facilidades. Su mirada se encontró con su bolsa de deporte ya preparada en un hueco del escritorio así que lo tomó como una señal, la abrió para ponerse el chándal y los botines y de camino a la puerta recuperó las llaves que había soltado en algún mueble del recibidor mientras que sorteaba las prendas que a su llegada había ido dejando por distintos lugares.

(***)

Pese a ser una ciudad costera como Bélder, el carácter de los ciudadanos de Hamel era más solemne y abnegado. La gran mayoría de la población se dedicaba a la pesca, pero habían mantenido ciertas costumbres de forma artesanal. La red de canales que controlaba el flujo de agua de la bahía y el puerto de Hamel era un auténtico laberinto, pero era eficaz contra las crecidas de las mareas. Los caballeros rojos patrullaban frecuentemente la zona y se aseguraban de que se dragaban los canales correctos además de encargarse de accionar los complejos y pesados mecanismos que abrían y cerraban las esclusas.

Aquella noche, un chico de espesa melena oscura y ojos ambarinos paseaba por el fondo de un canal seco haciendo que sus sandalias de madera repiqueteasen sobre el pavimento. La luna rielaba sobre algunos charcos que todavía quedaban en los huecos de los adoquines y a lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de la marea combatiendo contra el exterior del muro de los canales. El joven se agachó para acariciar el suelo con la yema de los dedos y los sacudió luego en la falda de sus aparatosas vestiduras antes de ponerse en pie. Como si de una salina se tratase, parte de los sedimentos de aquel lugar estaban hechos de Éldrit, una fina capa cristalina que se revelaba con los esquivos reflejos de la luna.

Caminó durante unos metros, indeciso y se volvió girándose a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie le veía y que ningún caballero rojo en su ronda de guardia podría descubrirle. Al detenerse tomó la empuñadura de la katana que llevaba colgada de la cintura y la desenfundó. Enarboló en el aire el arma con maestría y realizó un corte en vertical que provocó una grieta violácea como una herida palpitante que se fue ensanchando poco a poco. Una vez que tuvo el tamaño suficiente, el chico envainó su katana con idéntica soltura y atravesó con rapidez la grieta que se cerró al instante con un leve chisporroteo.

En cuanto atravesó aquel portal y accedió al mundo demoníaco se miró de arriba abajo. Ahora llevaba una armadura de placas en tono negro y carmesí con incrustaciones doradas. Sonrió para sí satisfecho al haber tomado parte de su verdadero aspecto, ocultarse tras la apariencia de un vulgar humano le causaba una profunda repugnancia, pero tenía que recurrir a ella para no levantar sospechas. La guerra en el inframundo le había arrebatado parte de su poder y su cuerpo demoníaco pereció por lo que tuvo que recurrir a poseer a un humano a la espera de que su cuerpo se nutriese de nuevo de la energía del inframundo. Por ello, había llegado a Hamel bajo la apariencia de aquel humano. Su propósito no era otro que hacerse con el control del Éldrit que había en aquel lugar de ahí que hubiera ingresado en los caballeros rojos con la intención de acabar con ellos desde dentro. En el mundo humano se hacía llamar Aren, había huido de su aldea natal cuando fue atacada por los demonios y ahora buscaba empezar una nueva vida. Fueron sus propias huestes demoníacas las que arrasaron con aquella aldea ya que había puesto su punto de mira sobre aquel humano con la intención de poseerle. Sin embargo, cometió el error de dejar a su hermana con vida y la conciencia humana de aquel chico todavía se revolvía ante la esperanza de volver a verla de nuevo.

Deambuló sin rumbo fijo por el mundo demoníaco, aquella zona era como una enorme gruta y los pilares de piedra se enroscaban sobre sí mismos de forma caprichosa. Necesitaba regresar a aquel mundo a menudo, no sólo porque sentía algo similar a la añoranza sino porque podía volver a absorber toda la energía oscura del lugar y recobrar fuerzas para seguir manteniendo a raya a aquel humano al que había usurpado su cuerpo. Aquella peculiar batalla interna le resultaba tediosa, aunque en ocasiones disfrutaba torturándole y consumiendo sus ilusiones poco a poco, sabía que una vez que pudiera volver a usar su propio cuerpo y el plan se hubiese completado, se desharía del chico como de un juguete roto, pero tenía que ser paciente.

No le quedaba más remedio que cuidar de aquel cuerpo que parasitaba, al menos tenía que reconocer la fortaleza del chico, había hecho una buena elección, aunque también había optado por escogerle ya que quería demostrar su odio a los humanos acabando completamente con uno de ellos, la personalidad servicial y honesta del chico le instaba a comportarse cruelmente con él y a corromperle para que sufriese las consecuencias de sus acciones. Tal vez así canalizaba parte de la frustración y el resentimiento por haber perdido su influencia en el inframundo, esperaba que al hacerse con todo su poder de nuevo podría recuperar su puesto en la jerarquía entre los demonios y acabar con los que le habían llevado a aquella situación.

-¡Conde Belmey, habéis vuelto!-Gritó una emocionada voz femenina que retumbaba por los túneles de la cueva.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Caris?-Protestó el interpelado apreciando que el cambio en su forma demoníaca había llegado incluso a su voz-Hemos compartido suficientes cosas como para que te dejes de formalidades.

Caris era una de las súcubos más importantes del inframundo y había sido la mano derecha del Conde durante la guerra que le había llevado al destierro. La súcubo lucía una melena pelirroja recogida en un par de coletas, ojos de un rojo bermellón y la pálida piel que quedaba al descubierto por su reveladora vestimenta contrastaba con las alas oscuras que nacían de su espalda similares a las de un murciélago.

-No eres el Gran Barón del inframundo por nada, ¿sabes?-La súcubo se detuvo frente a él colocando una mano en la cadera e inclinándose coquetamente hacia un lado mientras fruncía el ceño-Pero si tanto te molesta lo siento, Azrael.-Dijo apartando la mirada mientras que paladeaba el nombre del Conde casi saboreándolo con un deje de burla algo provocativo.

-No, ya no lo soy. Espero que no pase demasiado tiempo hasta que pueda recuperar ese título.-El Conde apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua-No te emociones demasiado, sólo estoy de paso. Necesitaba abandonar mi asquerosa apariencia humana por un tiempo y respirar.-Expuso acomodándose algunos de los mechones delanteros que habían pasado a ser sedosos y níveos. Poder expandir su aura demoníaca sin temor a que nadie lo descubriera era algo realmente reconfortante.

-Una lástima, tendré que aprovechar el tiempo entonces.-Caris suspiró y se aproximó al Conde apoyando el rostro en su pecho, sus alas se movieron para atraer más al chico hacia ella-Deja de lamentarte, tarde o temprano eso cambiará.

-Esa chica de los caballeros rojos se ha marchado a Bélder así que no será una molestia por un tiempo, sólo tengo que sembrar la discordia entre ellos por el reparto del Éldrit. El conde de Hamel no supondrá problema, está más pendiente de ir tras las faldas de alguna náyade que de gobernar la ciudad.-Azrael posó una mano sobre los rojizos cabellos de la súcubo y soltó una risita mientras que sus ojos carmesí relampaguearon con avaricia-¿Qué sabes tú de esa niña? Era la hija de los Sourcream, ¿cierto?

-Así es.-Asintió la súcubo elevando la mirada sin poder evitar ponerse de morros ante la mención de su archienemiga mientras acariciaba la cetrina piel del rostro del Conde-Al parecer llegó hasta Bélder, envié a unos cuantos vargos para que la aniquilaran pero no hubo suerte. Aunque he de admitir que parece estar desesperada, ha hecho un contrato con un humano para conseguir protección.

-Entonces no falta mucho para que esté acorralada del todo y podamos acabar con ella.-Belmey frunció el ceño, que Luciela siguiera viva era todo un inconveniente ya que todavía había partidarios de la familia Sourcream que la veían como la verdadera heredera al trono del mundo demoníaco-Tengo que marcharme, Caris, no es prudente que Aren esté desaparecido durante horas cuando tendría que haber estado haciendo guardia en los canales.-Explicó apartándose suavemente, la súcubo aflojó la presión de sus alas de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios.

-Puedes usar tu enorme poder de convicción para inventarte una excusa, seguro que ni siquiera notan tu falta. Estás descuidando tus obligaciones aquí…-Caris agitó sus alas para elevarse unos centímetros consiguiendo que el Conde se cubriese el rostro con los antebrazos ante aquella súbita ráfaga de aire-¿Por qué no les hablas de la marcha de tus planes a quienes te apoyan? A mí no se me da bien hacer de intermediaria y seguro que te echan de menos, aunque no tanto como yo…-Murmuró la súcubo en tono meloso con una pícara sonrisa. Aprovechó la escasa altura que había conseguido para rodear con sus piernas la cintura del Conde y pasó los brazos tras el cuello de este.

-Bueno, quizá sí que me convendría relajarme durante unas horas para reponer fuerzas y estoy seguro de que tú vas a ayudarme a conseguirlo, ¿verdad?-Belmey torció la boca en una salaz sonrisa y juntó su frente con la de la súcubo mientras que sus manos recorrían los muslos de esta palpando los ligueros de encaje que llevaba.

(***)

Por más que consultaba una y otra vez los datos que el semidemonio le había dado, Raven no terminaba de entender dónde se encontraba aquel pirata informático del que le había hablado. Había acabado llegando a una zona limítrofe entre el ensanche de Bélder y la parte de las industrias anejas al puerto. No era exactamente un arrabal, pero tampoco podría decirse que fuese la parte más agradable de la ciudad. Los modestos y antiguos edificios de ladrillo apelotonados como informes masas de hormigón contrastaban con los pulcros rascacielos acristalados del núcleo financiero. Raven trató de dejar atrás su escepticismo y se internó en el edificio cuyo número coincidía con la dirección que Ciel le había facilitado. Si no confiase en el semidemonio habría creído que aquello formaba parte de alguna emboscada que le tendía una banda rival. Atravesó el portal ya que la puerta estaba abierta, la portería aparentaba estar vacía pero el eco de lo que parecía una radio inundaba el pasillo con un áspero eco metálico plagado de interferencias, algunos fosforescentes daban una trémula e intermitente luz lo cual contribuía todavía más al aura deprimente y decadente de aquel antro. Al llegar a la puerta que buscaba llamó con los nudillos ante la falta de timbre y esperó con impaciencia. Pasaron unos tensos segundos e iba a reiterar su llamada cuando el crujido de múltiples cerrojos tras la puerta le hizo detenerse, esta se abrió, pero no del todo, el inquilino mantenía la cadena de la parte superior de tal forma que sólo quedaba una rendija abierta.

-¿Contraseña?-Inquirió una voz desganada. En la penumbra tras la puerta se adivinaba un iris violáceo y un poco más abajo otros dos de color verde intenso.

El exmercenario miró a un lado y a otro, extrañado y hasta se señaló con incredulidad preguntándose si realmente le formulaba aquella pregunta a él. Aquello era sumamente ridículo para él, pero recordó las indicaciones de Ciel de modo que inspiró hondo y se dispuso a afrontar aquel trámite.

-Los gatos dominarán el mundo.-Murmuró apoyando la mano derecha en la pared junto al marco de la puerta.

Sin decir nada más, la cadena que sostenía la puerta se soltó y esta se abrió por completo. Raven resopló y entró a aquel pequeño apartamento. La oscuridad dentro era todavía más acusada y sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ella. El chico llevaba un holgado pijama blanco con estampados de huellas de gato y sus mullidas zapatillas blancas también tenían orejitas felinas. Todo aquello unido a la palidez del joven le daban la apariencia de una especie de doctor fantasmal. Enseguida se dispuso a cerrar de nuevo todos los cerrojos como si temiera que alguien pudiera irrumpir allí.

-¿De parte de quién vienes?-Preguntó el chico agachándose para dejar algo en el suelo, Raven pudo comprobar que se trataba de un gato atigrado de rayas grisáceas. Avanzó hasta llegar al salón y levantó un poco la persiana antes de volverse hacia su visitante.

-De Ciel. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Raven se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas con algo de recelo parpadeando poco después ante el inesperado fogonazo de luz.

-Me gusta controlar a mis clientes.-El chico se encogió de hombros y se quitó la capucha con orejas de gato que llevaba descubriendo una desaliñada melena albina que se empeñó en peinarse con los dedos-Ciel, Ciel…-Murmuró para sí arrugando el entrecejo-Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Asuntos turbios, tuve que borrar algunos ficheros policiales y darle una nueva vida.-Comentó con total calma para sorpresa de Raven que no supo cómo digerir aquella información. El peliblanco detuvo la tarea de desenredar su flequillo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con un brillo de ilusión mientras se acercaba a Raven-Pero qué maravilla…-Dijo cogiendo el brazo mecánico del exmercenario y levantándolo para examinarlo-Es tecnología Nasod, biotecnología, más bien. Fue parte de mi tesis doctoral, ¿sabes? Ya no se fabrican cosas así, imita a la perfección la musculatura humana y sus movimientos se armonizan de manera impecable con los nervios del aparato locomotor y del sistema parasimpático. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga con él? ¿Tengo que instalar algún chip nuevo? ¿Cambiar piezas? ¿Reajustar cableado?-Preguntó apresuradamente. El chico se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Raven y casi se aupó de puntillas para acercarse al exmercenario con gesto ansioso.

-No he venido por nada de esto, gracias por el interés.-Raven carraspeó y se esforzó en intentar apartar el brazo de forma no demasiado tosca ya que el chico empezaba a darle una mezcla entre miedo y desconfianza pero temió no conseguir su propósito-Por cierto, me llamo Raven.-Dijo a modo de presentación para tratar de que la situación no fuera tan violenta y le tendió la mano derecha.

-Una lástima, de todas formas, si necesitas cualquier tipo de arreglo en esa obra de arte, dímelo, estaré encantado de hacer lo que sea. Trabajar en algo así es todo un honor.-El peliblanco bajó la vista hacia la mano que el moreno le tendía y titubeó aunque terminó por estrecharla pese a que comparado con la forma en que se había agarrado al brazo Nasod aquello era apenas un roce-Yo soy Add. Pasa y dime qué es lo que quieres.-Pidió inclinando la cabeza para que le siguiera. En cuanto dio unos pasos volvió a agacharse para coger otro gato que vino a reclamar su atención, esta vez uno de pelaje blanco.

Add era el hijo de un par de científicos que habían trabajado en las minas de Éldrit de Besma. Un día, en una revisión rutinaria detectaron una acumulación anómala de grisú y no pudieron escapar a tiempo, una chispa surgida de la fricción de alguna vagoneta o de algún mecanismo mal engrasado desencadenó una explosión que los sepultó, dejándolo huérfano cuando apenas era un niño. Add siempre había manifestado un gran interés hacia las distintas ramas de la ciencia y los encargados de la mina decidieron hacerse cargo de él y costearle una educación para remediar en parte la situación en la que se había quedado tras aquello. Desde siempre era frecuente verle por los alrededores de la mina examinando las distintas rocas y jugando con los gatos asilvestrados que se ocultaban en los huecos de la maquinaria. Add trabó tal amistad con aquellos animales que su personalidad y sus maneras casi se volvieron las de un felino puesto que aquellos animales prácticamente fueron su única compañía desde la muerte de sus padres.

Su agudo intelecto le permitió estudiar en Altera donde pudo investigar sobre los Nasods, aquel tema siempre le había intrigado pues había tenido oportunidad de comprobar cómo trabajaban en la mina. También pudo estudiar en Bélder, ser un auténtico superdotado le abrió las puertas de numerosas becas y un sinfín de posibilidades, con apenas 20 años ya era doctor en ingeniería Nasod. Sin embargo, su mente brillante para el estudio contrastaba con sus nulas habilidades sociales debido a la soledad a la que se había visto abocado por la temprana pérdida de sus padres. De ahí que decidiera actuar como pirata informático adoptando el nombre en clave de "El gato púrpura".

Sus acciones eran bien conocidas y la policía de Bélder le buscaba por haber burlado en numerosas ocasiones la seguridad de ficheros gubernamentales. No obstante, Add no se detenía a ver las consecuencias de sus acciones, descubrir contraseñas, acceder a bases de datos… todo ello simplemente constituían retos que gustaba de afrontar. Sin aspirar a mucho más llevaba una monótona vida volcando parte de su tiempo a investigar por su cuenta y a crear sus propias invenciones acompañado de sus siete gatos: Albert, blanco con heterocromía de ojos azul y ámbar, Isaac, gris atigrado de ojos verdes, Mileva, una gata siamesa, Marie, felina tricolor de ojos grisáceos, Hipatia, negra de ojos amarillos, Señor Miau Miau, blanco y negro de ojos verdes y Rosalind, una gata de pelaje blanco y anaranjado y ojos azules. Todos ellos homenajeaban con sus nombres a físicos, matemáticos y científicos en general salvo el Señor Miau Miau, para el que no quiso esmerarse tanto.

-Vamos a ver… cuéntame.-Add tomó asiento frente al escritorio, varias pantallas colocadas en mosaico se encendieron al instante. Justo en la pared detrás de ellas había un póster con una tabla de los elementos y varias fotografías de importantes científicos-Ven, Mileva.-Llamó a la gata siamesa y esta no dudó en acudir a su regazo abandonando el taburete con un cojín que estaba destinado a su invitado. Raven tomó asiento entonces viéndose rodeado al instante del resto de felinos que le observaban con curiosidad. Add acomodó al gato blanco junto a la siamesa en sus piernas y les dispensó varias caricias mientras se volvía hacia el moreno, esperando a que se explicase.

-Tengo unos documentos sobre la muerte de cierta persona que quiero investigar. No he podido encontrar nada sobre cómo murió y estoy bastante perdido.-Reconoció Raven tendiéndole la carpeta con los papeles, al momento el gato gris que el chico tenía en brazos cuando le abrió la puerta subió las patas delanteras para acercarse y olisquearle.

-Vaya, por la fecha es bastante antiguo. En aquella época no se digitalizaban tantas cosas, pero veré qué puedo hacer.-Add fue introduciendo los papeles en un escáner para sacar copias de los mismos. En cuanto la imagen de los gráficos presentes en el papel estuvo proyectada en la pantalla el albino dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa-Con estas alteraciones en el ADN lo raro es que esa mujer hubiera podido seguir viva.-Miró de reojo a su invitado y suspiró-Isaac, no molestes.-Regañó al gato en tono cansado y de nuevo se fijó en los documentos, extrajo las copias de la impresora y le entregó los originales a Raven guardándolos ordenadamente en su carpeta-Buscaré el informe de la autopsia, ¿algo más que quieras consultar?

-¿También tienes nociones de genética?-Preguntó el exmercenario bastante asombrado, al parecer aquel chico era todo un genio, no se imaginaba cómo Ciel podría haber llegado hasta él, siempre lograba sorprenderle de un modo u otro y le debía una conversación. Inspiró hondo y acarició al gato bajo la barbilla, no le molestaba y lo cierto es que todos estaban muy bien cuidados y educados, le extrañaba que fueran tan sociables-Me vendría bien saber si hubo movimientos sospechosos en las cuentas corrientes de esa familia, antes o después del fallecimiento.

-En resumen, quieres que exhume todo el rastro virtual que hayan dejado, nada nuevo. Al final toda nuestra existencia se reduce a ceros y unos, el binario es el verdadero esperanto, ¿verdad que sí, Albert?-Preguntó al gato con una tierna sonrisa que el exmercenario habría creído impropia de alguien como él, definitivamente trataba a aquellos gatos como si fueran su familia, si lo pensaba era algo triste-Te avisaré en cuanto lo tenga todo, no menos de una semana.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-Raven se levantó cogiendo la carpeta y sorteó a los distintos felinos que se hallaban tumbados en el suelo-¿Pero cómo vas a contactar conmigo?-Se volvió ya en el pasillo para encaminarse hacia la puerta, el albino tardó un poco en levantarse, cogiendo en brazos a Mileva como si de un bebé se tratara. Tener que esperar que tanto Seris como aquel personaje contactasen con él era algo que le exasperaba, prefería tenerlo todo bajo control y no estar a expensas de nadie.

-Hace tiempo un escritor propuso una teoría que estipulaba que estábamos conectados por 6 personas. En nuestro caso el enlace común es Ciel así que como ves es fácil desmontarla. No es que la sociología me parezca muy viable y exacta, la verdad.-Sostuvo a la gata con una mano y con la otra comenzó a abrir todos los distintos cerrojos.

-¿Hay algo que se te dé mal?-Raven resopló y salió de aquel estrecho pasillo cuando el chico abrió la puerta, Add era bastante delgado y espigado pero le despertaba suspicacia y no podía evitar sentirse agobiado, entendía que tal vez no podía evitar divagar o ser algo arrogante pero aquello le recordaba a la estirada de Eve y prefería poner tierra de por medio entre ambos.

-Cocinar. Oh, hablando de todo lo anterior, ¿Ciel sigue preparando esos dulces tan ricos?-Preguntó Add con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Conociéndole, supuso Raven, lo más probable es que el semidemonio le hubiera preparado algo como agradecimiento además de lo que le adeudase por su tarea.

-Ya somos dos.-Raven suspiró aliviado, en parte por haber salido de aquel apartamento pero también por haberle podido encontrar un defecto a aquel chico, pensar que estaba ante alguien similar a un Nasod le enervaba-En cuanto sepa que he venido por aquí seguro que te prepara algo, le gusta que valoren sus habilidades en la cocina así que no le importará.-Sabía que el semidemonio preparaba comida de sobra y que le gustaba que probasen sus platos y le felicitasen por ellos así que aquella suposición no estaba tan alejada de la realidad-Hasta pronto, Add.-El exmercenario alzó la mano apresuradamente como despedida y se giró de camino hacia la salida con paso ligero.

-¿De verdad?-Add se enderezó conteniendo un saltito de ilusión ante la posibilidad de volver a probar aquellos exquisitos postres-Hasta pronto, Raven.-Movió la pata de Mileva como si la gata se despidiera también y suspiró procediendo a cerrar la puerta. Se dejó caer de espaldas a esta cuando la hubo cerrado colocándose la capucha y dejó que la gata saltase de sus brazos con un elegante movimiento.

Con una mano Add echó de nuevo todos los cerrojos mientras componía una sonrisa suspicaz y algo traviesa, como un niño tramando qué utilidad darle a su nuevo juguete. Tenía otro interesante reto por delante y pensaba afrontarlo cuanto antes, se frotó las manos y se encaminó hacia su ordenador, muy probablemente sus gatos tendrían que recordarle que les llenase el comedero y de paso que él tenía que llevarse algo a la boca o incluso descansar, cuando se ponía a trabajar en algo se quedaba totalmente absorto y perdía la noción del tiempo.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

El ajetreo propio de cambiar parte de la decoración y disposición de una de las estancias estaba transformando parte del hogar de Ciel, aunque al menos había conseguido desmontar los muebles y vaciarla por completo bajando todos los trastos al sótano que hacía las veces de almacén, se sentía mucho más fuerte al haber realizado el contrato con lo que aquello le fue más sencillo de lo que habría creído. Con la habitación limpia uno de los primeros pasos era pintar las paredes y a eso habían querido dedicar la nublada mañana de aquel día Lu y Ciel. El semidemonio tenía puestos unos guantes verdosos y una mascarilla además de un mono de plástico, todo el suelo se hallaba empapelado con restos de periódicos. Ciel estaba subido a una escalera metálica y tomaba el rodillo con firmeza pintando los recodos de las esquinas y el techo. Lu había elegido un tono azul noche como base para su nuevo cuarto, la pequeña demonio presentaba un aspecto muy similar al de Ciel con guantes y mascarilla y estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas a la altura de los pies siguiendo atentamente la tarea de su sirviente mientras movía la cabeza y cambiaba cada poco de postura a causa del aburrimiento. Cada vez que Ciel le pedía a Lu que empapase de nuevo el rodillo con pintura para ahorrarle el tener que bajar de la escalera, la niña se levantaba de un salto y acudía sin demora a ayudar al chico.

-¿Has pensado ya dónde irá cada cosa, Lu?-Preguntó el mayor tomando el rodillo y mirando a la niña de reojo.

-¡Sí, sí!-Asintió la aludida aplaudiendo varias veces y dando unos cuantos saltitos de emoción-Allí la cama, aquí la mesa y allí el baúl de los juguetes y el tocador en aquella esquina y las estanterías encima y…-Enunció atropelladamente señalando alternativamente con uno y otro brazo hacia los distintos rincones teniendo que tomar aire en el proceso.

-Me fiaré de tu buen gusto, seguro que todo queda fantástico.-Ciel soltó una risita y dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio en los que sólo se oía el roce del rodillo contra la pared-Oye, Lu, ¿qué pasó exactamente en tu mundo para que tuvieras que llegar hasta aquí? Sé que tal vez te resulte difícil hablar de ello, pero no he dejado de darle vueltas a lo que pasó y a lo de que podrían volver…-Suspiró hondo y se ajustó la máscara antes de continuar pintando, el color era oscuro y una mano de pintura estaba siendo suficiente.

-Oh, eso…-Lu se sentó cerca de la escalera mirando distraídamente por la ventana con gesto ausente-En el mundo de los demonios siempre ha habido muchas luchas internas. Mi familia era una de las más influyentes del Inframundo y teníamos muchos partidarios en la pugna por el trono, pero otro clan rival, los Belmey, tendió una trampa a mis padres y acabó con ellos. Como yo era su heredera me encerraron, uno de los criados de confianza que en teoría iba a ayudarme a escapar acabó cediendo al chantaje de nuestros enemigos y nos traicionó entregándome al bando rival. Entonces me encadenaron en uno de los rincones más oscuros y apartados del mundo demoníaco.-Apretó los puños provocando que el papel bajo ellos crujiese-Los Belmey también tenían grandes apoyos, entre ellos una poderosa súcubo llamada Caris, ella fue la encargada de eliminarme, no sé cómo saqué fuerzas para escapar, tal vez mis padres me dieron parte de su poder con su último aliento. En cualquier caso, aquí estoy.-Alzó la vista para mirar al chico del mechón azul forzando una sonrisa que apenas se percibía bajo su mascarilla de papel. Ciel volvió a aparecer aquel rasgo de madurez de la chica, incluso su voz parecía haber cambiado, puede que también la mascarilla influyese en volverla más cavernosa pero el cambio era evidente. El semidemonio se preguntó si aquel comportamiento infantil no era sino un modo de refugiarse frente a todo lo que le había sucedido, una vía de escape de la realidad-Los demonios que enviaron para acabar conmigo no eran muy poderosos, apenas una avanzadilla, la infantería rasa del inframundo. La próxima vez no se andarán con tantos remilgos.

-¿Y puedes percibirlos? ¿Puedes presentir cuándo van a aparecer? Tengo que ser un buen protector, si te pasase algo…-Ciel se mordió el labio y bajó un peldaño de la escalera para tenderle el rodillo de nuevo.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición así que eso es complicado, aunque puede que tú seas de ayuda con eso. Ya te dije que acabarías desarrollando un sentido especial.-Lu se levantó alisándose las arrugas de su mono de plástico y empapó concienzudamente el rodillo en la pintura azul-Tenemos que entrenar, Ciel, si combinamos nuestras habilidades de combate nuestro vínculo se fortalecerá y podremos enfrentarnos a los enemigos con más soltura. No necesitaremos palabras para entendernos y actuaremos más deprisa.-La pequeña correspondió a la sonrisa de gratitud que el chico le ofrecía y se sacudió las manos antes de dar unos pasos por la estancia, impaciente-Pero todavía si usamos algunas técnicas puede que nos cansemos bastante porque tenemos que compartir energía.

-Entonces haremos una cosa, cuando termine con el techo me ayudarás a pintar el resto de las paredes para que acabemos cuanto antes y así podamos entrenar en el jardín, ¿de acuerdo?-Ciel continuó pintando a la espera de que la pequeña aceptase.

-¡Sí! Así lo tendremos todo listo para cuando haya que montar los muebles.-Lu se giró hacia el semidemonio asintiendo animadamente. Enseguida salió de la habitación y corrió a por una pequeña banqueta que usaría para llegar a las zonas más altas además de otro rodillo que se apresuró a empapar en la cubeta de pintura.

-Espera, Lu, te explicaré cómo tienes que hacerlo.-Ciel se había quedado esperando a que la pequeña regresase temiendo la idea que se le habría ocurrido y en cuanto la vio aparecer de nuevo se bajó de la escalera-Tienes que procurar cubrirlo todo con una capa de pintura uniforme o tendremos que volver a pintar.

Lu afirmó con la cabeza lentamente mientras miraba fijamente y de forma alternativa al rodillo y la cubeta con la pintura, ante aquel gesto de la niña, sonrió. Le alegraba mucho que se estuviera integrando tan bien y había animado mucho lo anodino de su hogar, además, pensaba que ayudar a Lu y proporcionarle en parte algo de la felicidad que él no pudo disfrutar de niño era una manera de redimirse y reconciliarse con su propio pasado.

(***)

La operación de encontrar la base de los Cuervos había sido un total fracaso y Elesis se preparaba para que la enviasen de vuelta a Hamel en cuanto lo comunicase. No obstante, que le ordenasen marchar no implicaba que lo cumpliese, aquello había pasado a ser un asunto personal y a pesar de que sabía que se metería en líos con sus superiores de Hamel no podía olvidarse de aquel asunto. No confiaba en el Gobernador, pero tampoco sabía hasta qué punto las bandas de traficantes de Éldrit podían asemejarse a los caballeros rojos así que su posición era bastante delicada. Si había aceptado a venir era porque precisamente podría comprender mejor la situación de Bélder, pero para su desgracia no había terminado encajar. No apreciaba en Bélder el carácter cooperativo de Hamel, todos parecían ser egoístas e interesados. Había decidido que afrontaría su destino con la cabeza alta por eso había acudido al despacho del Gobernador con el uniforme de la armada naval de Hamel. Los caballeros rojos se habían fusionado con esta y gran parte de los que custodiaban los canales ahora pertenecían a la armada. La pelirroja avanzó hasta el despacho con el abrigo blanco sobre sus hombros ondeando con cada paso para resaltar sus galones dorados y la gorra blanca en su mano. Entró al despacho sin llamar y se cuadró desde la puerta ganándose una mirada de Lendo a medio camino entre la curiosidad y el desprecio. El Gobernador estaba hablando por teléfono, tapó el auricular con la mano un segundo y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se acomodase. No obstante, Elesis no obedeció y se limitó a acercarse al sillón apoyando la mano en la parte superior de su respaldo.

-La misión ha sido un fracaso. Raven me ha descubierto cuando le estaba siguiendo, supongo que eso desbarata sus planes de infiltrarme en sus filas. Y doy por sentado que mi estancia en Bélder ha terminado así que saldré para Hamel tan pronto como sea posible.-Dijo Elesis en tono monocorde, deseaba solventar ese trance cuanto antes.

-¿Te ha descubierto o has dejado que lo haga?-Preguntó Lendo poniéndose en pie una vez que colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie fulminando a la chica con una afilada mirada.

-Reconozco mi imprudencia, pero no ha sido nada premeditado, se lo aseguro, Gobernador.-Explicó la pelirroja algo extrañada ante el hecho de que quisiera saber la marcha de sus operaciones, tenía entendido que lo único que le interesaban eran los resultados finales.

-Cualquiera diría que lo has hecho intencionadamente para poner en práctica tu propio plan.-Lendo se acomodó sus oscuros y alborotados cabellos relajando momentáneamente el gesto, pensativo.

-¿Insinúa que está considerando la idea que le di de distribuir un rumor falso y tenderles una trampa?-Elesis enarcó las cejas y dio un paso hacia el escritorio, esperanzada.

-Tal vez, ciertamente es algo de lo que quiero hacerme cargo cuanto antes.-El Gobernador empujó con brusquedad su sillón para ocultarlo bajo la mesa y salió de detrás del escritorio caminando pausadamente.

-Ya que el último cargamento que interceptaron vino desde el puerto había pensado que podríamos hacer que el gancho fuera un cargamento de las minas de Besma. Usted encierra a sus mejores hombres en el remolque del camión elegido, los captura cuando lo abran en busca del Éldrit y los pilla con las manos en la masa, así contenta a sus votantes dándoles motivos para que le reelijan y yo regreso a Hamel como una heroína cumpliendo la misión que se me encomendó.-Elesis se cruzó de brazos siguiendo al Gobernador con la mirada.

-Vaya, estás muy segura de ello.-Lendo negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una ácida risita-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Si sale mal presentaré mi renuncia inmediatamente.-Aseguró Elesis con determinación y solemnidad llevándose la mano derecha al pecho y alzando la contraria como si prestase juramento.

-Bien, esto se pone interesante…-Lendo esbozó una sonrisa ladina e hizo un gesto algo displicente para animar a la chica a que abandonase su despacho-Tengo amigos bastante influyentes en Peita y las minas de Besma así que será bastante sencillo. Prepárate porque tú estarás en el operativo. Y a poder ser… ponte algo más discreto para la ocasión.

Elesis estaba exultante y deseosa de cumplir con aquel encargo para mostrar que si hubiesen seguido su plan desde el principio todo habría sido más sencillo. Se contuvo las ganas de sonreír con gesto triunfal y en su lugar se dio la vuelta para dejar al Gobernador y festejar su pequeño triunfo una vez hubiera salido de sus dominios. No le gustaba Lendo pero al menos agradecía que Álex no estuviera presente. La mano derecha del Gobernador conseguía darle escalofríos, era elegante pero demasiado reservado, solitario y frío. Elesis no dudaba de que detrás de aquellos buenos modales y su ensayada sonrisa se ocultaban planes oscuros y no demasiado buenas intenciones como una cobra que se contonea y repta fingiéndose inofensiva antes de asestar una mordedura mortal.

La pelirroja salió de la sede del Gobierno de Bélder a toda prisa con la intención de prepararse para la misión y confiando en que el jefe de seguridad del Gobernador se mantuviera al margen. No había preguntado por su ausencia allí pero ni siquiera le convenía hacerlo, Elesis apostaba que de haber estado presente le habría humillado o se hubiera mostrado reacio a su plan disfrazando su oposición de condescendencia, sin él allí Lendo simplemente había aceptado el riesgo como si de un entretenimiento se tratase pese que tampoco confiase del todo en la agente enviada por los caballeros mercenarios rojos.

(***)

Para Add, el universo estaba compuesto por retazos de caos y orden entrelazados. Saber distinguirlos y conseguir que cambiaran y se transformasen en unos u otros era algo que le fascinaba y que constituía en muchas ocasiones la razón de ser de sus actos como un niño que experimentaba y jugaba en busca de un resultado distinto en cada ocasión. El propio microcosmos de su apartamento era un buen ejemplo de ello. Su escritorio estaba pulcramente organizado salvo cuando hacía alguna pausa y lo convertía en la mesa en la que tomaba algún tentempié. Las estanterías de sus paredes albergaban los libros por categorías, dentro de estas los autores se ordenaban alfabéticamente por el primer apellido y en caso de tratarse de una saga, respetaba el orden de esta o bien volvía a colocar los volúmenes por orden alfabético. Por contra, la cocina o su cama tenìan normalmente un aspecto desastroso con diversos objetos fuera de su lugar apilados de cualquier forma, si a ello se sumaban los siete gatos campando a sus anchas, la estampa podría poner de los nervios a cualquiera.

No obstante, el pequeño espacio que había habilitado como laboratorio en el sótano junto al generador y la caldera estaba normalmente impecable dado que su uso no era muy frecuente y que por los materiales que empleaba le convenía recogerlo todo cuidadosamente. Observó con atención el reguero incesante de datos que su ordenador analizaba mientras comía con el ceño fruncido de una taza con fideos. Encontrar algunas contraseñas en ocasiones era un trabajo titánico y sólo el primer paso para seguir buscando y moviéndose entre todos los datos con precisión. Por eso el mote de gato le definía bastante bien: sigiloso y elegante parecía flotar como un felino con zarpas de terciopelo saltando ágilmente por aquellos rincones donde sabía que nadie le encontraría y procuraba no dejar rastros. Apartó la vista de la pantalla ya que las diversas combinaciones alfanuméricas de las contraseñas llevarían su tiempo en ser desentrañadas. Paseó la mirada por el escritorio y examinó los documentos que su cliente le había dejado. Recordaba los datos y no es que estos le hubieran dado mucha información sobre qué debía buscar pero los comprobó una vez más como si esperase que le saltase algo a la vista que había pasado totalmente desapercibido, cosa bastante improbable. Apretó los labios para retener la cuchara y tomó uno de los papeles deteniéndose en un nombre que llamó su atención, dejó la taza sobre el escritorio con cuidado y se reclinó en su sillón sin dejar de examinar el documento.

-Este nombre…-Murmuró para sí y se sacudió las manos dejando el folio sobre sus piernas antes de rascarse la cabeza-¿De qué me suena? ¿Tú lo recuerdas, Rosalind?-Preguntó mirando de reojo a la gata que dormitaba bajo el hueco del escritorio, junto a sus pies. En ocasiones hablaba para aclarar ideas con mayor facilidad o sólo para romper el silencio en el que estaba sumido la mayor parte del tiempo. Llamar a sus gatos o hablarles era algo habitual, estaba seguro de que ellos le entendían, lástima que no hubiera conseguido todavía un traductor para sus maullidos-No te preocupes, tal vez ella…-Se enderezó en su asiento depositando el papel sobre el resto de documentos apilados y clicó para dejar el programa trabajando en segundo plano antes de comenzar a teclear frenéticamente-Sí, quizá ella también sepa algo.-Realizó una búsqueda rápida sólo para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y al percatarse de que su intuición no le había fallado, dio un pequeño bote con un grito triunfal sobre su asiento-Seguro que le hace ilusión participar en todo esto.-El peliblanco esbozó una leve sonrisa algo nostálgica mientras que tecleaba apresuradamente para enviar un correo electrónico sin dejar de pensar en las peculiares circunstancias en las que había conocido a la destinataria de aquel mensaje-Bueno, todavía estamos lejos del umbral de la teoría de los seis grados de separación así que no me preocupa…-Se encogió de hombros inclinándose un poco para mirar a Rosalind que seguía plácidamente dormida.

Add recogió su taza y se puso de pie de un salto, en aquellos momentos siempre se sentía como un pescador que había lanzado su anzuelo a las oscuras aguas del mar virtual en espera de que picase algo interesante por lo que optó por regresar a la cocina a poner algo de orden en su particular caos.

(***)

Seris cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas nerviosamente bajo su escritorio mientras tecleaba. Había conseguido un respiro al llegar a su hogar por fin y tenía que aprovechar y continuar con su plan viendo que gran parte de él estaba marchando bien. Tal y como le había prometido a aquel detective privado, le envió un correo electrónico con un número de teléfono especialmente pensado para que ambos pudiesen hablar sin problemas ni temor a ser descubiertos. Triste o afortunadamente si había algo en lo que tenía libertad era en gestionar sus ingresos, sus prácticas en distintas empresas le habían procurado algunos ahorros y por otro lado su padre no dudaba en prestarle lo que necesitase, cosa que ella con el tiempo había tratado de ir evitando más y más. Desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a comprobar que su padre trataba de comprarla de alguna manera, había tenido los caprichos más costosos pero no la compañía de su padre. Aquella estrategia funcionó durante algunos años pero Seris no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía y sus berrinches dejaron de enfocarse a caprichos y no dudaba en sacar su carácter para culpar a su padre de su soledad. Sin embargo, para cuando Frierdich quiso poner remedio, Seris ya estaba lo bastante escarmentada y decepcionada como para darle una oportunidad.

-Vaya, veo que tienes mucho trabajo, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?

-P-papá, te he dicho mil veces que no me des estos sustos ni entres sin llamar.-Replicó Seris dando un respingo ante la irrupción repentina de su progenitor tras la silla de su escritorio. Cerró de un golpe seco su portátil y se volvió hacia él girando la silla-¿Querías algo?

-Pareces cansada o preocupada. ¿O es que has conocido a alguien que te distrae de tus obligaciones?-Von Hoffman enarcó una ceja con gesto suspicaz clavando sus ojos verdosos en el rostro de su hija. En un principio Seris admiraba la capacidad de su padre para saber qué le ocurría o sus gustos aunque cuando averiguó que sus guardaespaldas le revelaban aquella información y que su padre actuaba casi como un niño copiando en un examen aquello se desvaneció. En cualquier caso, su padre le conocía bien y tenía una especial intuición para captar las intenciones de la gente, cosa que sin duda le había beneficiado en su carrera profesional.

-Como si pudiera conocer a alguien, no dejarías que te arrebatase a tu querida niña del alma.-Protestó la aludida reclinándose en el respaldo y suspirando mientras miraba al techo. Bromeaba, pero la verdad que encerraba aquello agrió su gesto.

-Desde luego… sólo me preocupaba por ti.-El señor Von Hoffman negó con la cabeza bajando la vista.

-¿Querías algo, papá?-Seris volvió a incorporarse para inquirir aquello apoyándose en el reposabrazos para masajearse las sienes.

-La verdad es que sí.-Admitió su padre sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un sobre de grueso papel rojo que tendió a la chica-La semana próxima el embajador de Peita llegará a Bélder y me han ofrecido asistir, ya sabes que es una buena ocasión para tantear el terreno sobre posibles acuerdos y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme, tienes que ir acostumbrándote a desenvolverte en ese ambiente, hija,

-Ya, pero yo casi sólo soy una simple estudiante y te han invitado a ti.-Guardó cuidadosamente la tarjeta en su lugar y le devolvió el sobre a su padre con una sonrisa con la que pretendía disculparse. Aquel tipo de peticiones la sacaban de quicio, si su madre viviera obviamente ella acompañaría a su esposo a un acto así, si su padre le pedía que fuera con él era para llenar aquel hueco y odiaba ser una mera sustituta o un trofeo del que su progenitor pudiera presumir y cada vez soportaba menos el tener que escuchar los "halagos" y las referencias a lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

-Escúchame bien, jovencita, no puedes desentenderte de tus obligaciones así como así.-Protestó Friedrich cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia su hija.

-No son mis obligaciones sino las tuyas así que no es asunto mío.-Seris se puso en pie y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla con el que pretendía mitigar su enfado-Voy a darme una ducha, estoy agotada.-Dijo como excusa para marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

Von Hoffman frunció los labios hasta que estos fueron una fina línea. Cada vez le costaba más controlar a su hija, sabía que algún día volaría del nido sin remedio pero de un tiempo a aquella parte su comportamiento había variado drásticamente como si no confiase en él o hubiera aprendido a verle de otra forma, tal vez se había cansado de ser la hija obediente que siempre había sido. Sabía que intentar preguntarle directamente sería en vano y quizá ese había sido su error desde el principio pero intentaría averiguarlo a su forma como venía haciendo habitualmente, había perdido a su esposa y no iba a dejar ir a Seris tan fácilmente.

(***)

Raven se concentraba en dar golpes de forma rítmica al saco de boxeo que tenía frente a sí. No podía oír el sonido de sus puños impactando contra el cuero pero la adrenalina y la música que escuchaba por sus auriculares eran todo lo que necesitaba para evadirse. Cuando tuvieron que implantarle aquel brazo mecánico rompió uno de los sacos de un solo golpe al no controlar la fuerza así que no tuvieron más remedio que encargar uno específico para él, con un núcleo más pesado y resistente. El exmercenario retrocedía dando pequeños saltos tras cada serie de ganchos con los músculos perlados de sudor de su espalda marcándose y delineándose con cada movimiento, sólo llevaba sobre los hombros una pequeña toalla azul. De cuando en cuando alzaba una pierna para asestar una patada alta o un rodillazo pero no era su fuerte, siempre había pensado que le convenía aprender a luchar tanto con armas como con sus propias manos y el mecanismo de su brazo izquierdo se lo había puesto fácil. Un pitido en sus auriculares le señaló que le había llegado un correo y detuvo su ejercicio posando la mano izquierda en el saco mientras que con la derecha se secaba un poco el sudor de los hombros.

Cuando sacó su teléfono del bolsillo compuso una sonrisa algo bobalicona al leer aquel mensaje. Su "cliente" había cumplido su promesa y le tentaba llamarla enseguida para poder comprobar que aquella nueva vía de comunicación funcionaba aunque si lo pensaba bien era algo arriesgado para la chica cuando no tenía nada que decirle aún. Probablemente había tenido aquella idea porque echaba de menos la voz de Seris y aquello le hizo posar la frente contra el saco inspirando y expirando profundamente antes de continuar con su entrenamiento para vaciar la mente. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando le llegó otro correo y aquella vez gruñó con fastidio asestando un puñetazo con más fuerza de la cuenta al saco, comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje de Erik, le bastó con leerlo de pasada para saber que se trataba de un encargo. Erik, tan extrovertido y alegre siempre conseguía enterarse de todo, parecía tener el don de la ubicuidad gracias a sus numerosos contactos, la sonrisa que afloró entonces en el rostro de Raven fue ladina, algo traviesa. Marcó el número del ahora semidemonio y esperó mientras volvía a su tarea sólo por distraerse ya que poco a poco empezaba a notarse cansado, quizá eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Hola, soy Ciel y ahora mismo estoy ocupado pero si me dejas un mensaje con tu número me comprometo a atenderte cuando pueda, gracias.-Dijo la correcta voz del chico en aquel mensaje pregrabado.

-Tienes el don de la oportunidad, tío.-Se quejó Raven resoplando en parte por el esfuerzo pero también por el fastidio-Tengo trabajo, es de tu zona así que más te vale espabilar, supongo que tengo que compensarte por haberme dado el chivatazo de lo del puerto.

-¿Señor Raven? ¡Hola, señor Raven! ¿Cuándo va a venir a casa a jugar? Estoy segura de que mis garras son más fuertes que la suya.-La cantarina voz de Lu sonó al otro lado de la línea y Raven contuvo el saco con ambas manos, balbuceando sin saber qué decir.

-Lu, no cojas el teléfono sin mi permiso, por favor. Ve arriba, quítate eso y déjalo en la bañera antes de cambiarte.-Pidió Ciel, se oía forcejeo entre ambos y finalmente algo parecido a un bufido que Raven intuyó como la derrota de la peliblanca-Lo siento, Raven, estábamos ocupados y me dejé el teléfono abajo, ¿qué pasa?

-Éldrit de fuego por el túnel que viene de Peita, eso pasa. Ya sabes que lo necesitan las industrias de aquí, la semana que viene el gobernador de Peita estará aquí y querrá ver cómo funciona su materia prima en las fábricas de Bélder. Intuyo que estará muy vigilado pero dar órdenes a los Porus es cosa tuya, te he reenviado el correo de Erik.-Explicó Raven intentando que su voz no sonase demasiado entrecortada.

-Vale, le echaré un vistazo, déjalo en mis manos.-Afirmó Ciel con calma mientras dejaba unos segundos de silencio-¿Machacándote en el gimnasio? Uy, eso es que algo te preocupa. Yo cocino, tú revientas sacos de boxeo…-Dejó la frase en el aire como esperando que su amigo le diese una explicación que sabía que no llegaría-Por cierto, ¿puedes acompañarme a llevar a Lu en su primer día de cole, por favor? Quiero que tenga apoyos porque bueno, ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser los niños en especial porque ella es una demonio y me preocupa. Ya tenemos el cuarto casi listo aunque quiero darle una sorpresa, no me atrevo a invitar a los niños aquí de momento hasta que no cojan confianza y haga amiguitos…-Parecía que el semidemonio se había emocionado con su propio plan o lo único que necesitaba era que alguien le escuchase.

-¿Vamos a tener que jugar a las cocinitas y esas cosas? Te falta comprarte un perro para tener tu familia idílica y perfecta.-Bromeó Raven, resoplando en un amago de carcajada.

-Pues no te creas que no lo he pensado, sabes que me encantan los animales.-Expuso Ciel mientras subía las escaleras para controlar si Lu había hecho lo que le había pedido.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo vas a solventar lo de ser padre primerizo y sobre todo soltero cuando vengan los de la inspección? Porque sé que esa niña no va a estar con nadie mejor que contigo pero suelen ser bastante exigentes con algunas tonterías…-Comentó Raven frotándose la mejilla contra la toalla que todavía estaba en su hombro.

-Bueno, en realidad había pensado en que tú me ayudases con eso, tenemos tanta complicidad que no te costará fingir que somos pareja, ¿verdad?-Propuso Ciel en tono serio y algo suplicante asomándose por la puerta del baño y haciéndole un gesto a Lu para que se metiese en la bañera.

-¿Que… qué?-Raven pestañeó sin salir de su asombro, se quedó paralizado y el saco de boxeo le golpeó de vuelta tirándolo al suelo de espaldas por lo que dejó escapar un quejido amortiguado más por la sorpresa ante lo que había acabado de oír que por el dolor.

-Habría pagado por verte la cara.-Ciel trató de ahogar una risa entrecortada que al final dejó escapar y se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera del piso superior-En serio, con que vengas a la inauguración de su habitación me basta, sé que los niños no son tu fuerte así que ya la llevaré yo al colegio, ya te contaré cómo le va.

-Es un detalle.-Masculló el moreno entre dientes todavía molesto por la broma y porque le hubiese interrumpido tan bruscamente su entrenamiento. Resopló y hundió el rostro en la toalla pasándosela luego por el pelo y recolocándose los auriculares, poco le quedaba que hacer allí por lo que optó por salir de allí y regresar a su apartamento-Iré a la fiesta del té con las muñequitas, no te preocupes. Y tendré preparados a los Cuervos en el lugar y a la hora en que consideres oportuno, avísame cuanto antes, por favor.

-Gracias, Raven. Así lo haré, nos vemos para recoger el cargamento.-Aseguró el semidemonio en tono alegre.

-Que sepas que no pienso ir a verte si no me prometes que me contarás para qué requeriste los servicios de Add. Si le llevaste dulces tuvo que ser un encargo delicado.-Dijo Raven en un tono más serio.

-Sí, sí. Aunque puede que la historia te decepcione, no es para tanto.-Replicó Ciel, despreocupado-Ya sabes que me gusta obsequiar a la gente con dulces y por lo que vi al chico le gustan bastante así que… En fin, no te entretengo más, nos vemos.-El semidemonio se despidió con urgencia para ayudar a Lu y colgó.

El exmercenario se dejó caer hacia atrás en la esterilla estirando los brazos y seguidamente se puso en pie, no le convenía enfriarse por lo que tendría que subir hasta su apartamento rápidamente y darse una buena ducha con la que terminar de relajarse.

(***)

La marea de datos se había ido aclarando como las olas que rompen contra la orilla en una tempestad y poco a poco van perdiendo su espuma. Add leía en su cama con el Señor Miau Miau en su regazo quien parecía igualmente atento en la lectura e incluso trataba de pasar las páginas cuando el chico lo hacía de tal forma que Add lo disuadía acariciándole en la nuca. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de varias ventanas emergentes se incorporó de un salto y acudió a comprobar el fruto de su búsqueda. Se colocó las gafas subiéndolas por el puente de la nariz con el índice, creó una carpeta y empezó a examinar los documentos ordenándolos alfabéticamente tras renombrarlos cuidadosamente además de hacer un pequeño informe para explicar el contenido de cada uno de ellos. El mismo orden que había en las estanterías de su biblioteca imperaba en su biblioteca virtual y eso se reflejaba en lo metódico que era haciendo su trabajo de cara a sus clientes. Podría limitarse a enviarle los documentos al chico del brazo Nasod pero apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos ladeando la cabeza. En su lugar decidió hablar personalmente con Raven, no le tomó demasiado tiempo buscar su dirección para iniciar una videollamada con él colocándose los auriculares con el micrófono enseguida.

-¡Eureka!-Celebró el peliblanco acomodándose en su lugar con algo de impaciencia.

Raven escuchó el ruido en su portátil y se acercó con rapidez y extrañeza, por suerte había salido ya de su ducha, se había puesto el pijama para no perder la agradable sensación que le había dejado la ducha caliente relajando sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio, de lo contrario se habría puesto mucho más "cómodo" como acostumbraba a hacer si no tenía visitas. Reconoció el rostro del chico y aceptó la llamada enseguida.

-Tengo novedades bastante jugosas. No te recomiendo que le digas nada a tu cliente por el momento pero pensé que deberías saberlo en cuanto terminase. Junto con los archivos te he enviado el contacto de una buena amiga que investigó en su momento a Von Hoffman, le explicaré tu caso y ya cuando os encontréis puede que te dé más información u otra perspectiva.-Explicó Add poniendo las piernas sobre el escritorio y reclinándose en su sillón con las manos sobre el pecho.

-Te has dado prisa.-Afirmó Raven bastante maravillado con los documentos que iba abriendo aunque todavía no sabía muy bien qué podría extraerse de cada uno de ellos.

-Puedo ser muy eficiente si me lo propongo.-El peliblanco asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo divertida-Tienes un informe también pero voy a señalarte lo que considero más importante. La señora Von Hoffman murió apenas una semana después de regresar de un viaje a Hamel con su marido, su hija no les acompañó. Por las fechas, el hotel y demás supongo que aprovecharon un viaje de negocios para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Oh, y la autopsia reza un escueto "fallo multiorgánico" como causa de la muerte.-Precisó Add apartando a Hipatia de la cercanía del objetivo de la cámara, la puso en su regazo y le pasó una mano por el lomo.

-¿Pudo haber contraído una enfermedad en Hamel? ¿Algún parásito en el agua o algo así?-Preguntó Raven frunciendo el ceño intrigado al ir leyendo los documentos.

-Está claro que ese viaje a Hamel está muy relacionado con su muerte pero no sé hasta qué punto.-Add se rascó la cabeza y suspiró-Por lo que he rescatado de los datos. Von Hoffman estuvo negociando con empresas de allí para darles financiación y demás, nada sospechoso.

-Bueno, dudo de que no estuviera metido en algún negocio turbio, ¿qué más sabes?-El exmercenario chasqueó la lengua, a cada paso que parecía avanzar en aquello la cuestión parecía enredarse más y más.

-Algo que te va a resultar curioso y que sí es bastante sospechoso. Un año antes de la muerte de la señora Von Hoffman, su marido suscribió un seguro de vida doble por la friolera de 50 millones de ED. Quiero decir, si alguno de los dos llegaba a morir el otro se embolsaría dicha cantidad, supongo que para sobrellevar mejor la viudedad.-Add se encogió de hombros con tono algo frívolo y una irónica sonrisa.

-Von Hoffman temía que alguien le hiciera daño a él o a su esposa… Es obvio que alguien así tenga enemigos, pero esto no puede ser casual.-El líder de los cuervos frunció el ceño observando una de las imágenes del banquero con desprecio, empezaba a verle como el verdadero y último responsable de la muerte de su propia esposa y si no lo era, las pruebas le incriminaban y por eso había querido ocultárselo a Seris, ¿o bien estaba implicado indirectamente y la culpabilidad le llevaba a actuar así?

-Y de momento eso es lo más sustancioso.-Concluyó Add jugando con el cable de sus auriculares enrollándolo en el índice-Mi contacto te dará más detalles pronto, es una chica con ideales férreos, no le importará compartir información por una buena causa. No obstante, seguiré investigando las empresas con las que nuestro hombre negoció en aquella época y su estado de entonces.

-Gracias, Add, has sido de gran ayuda. Te transferiré el resto del pago ahora mismo.-Raven suspiró todavía digiriendo mentalmente aquellos datos e inclinándose para cerrar la llamada.

-No ha sido nada, para eso me contrataste, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿tu brazo sigue funcionando correctamente?-Preguntó el chico aproximándose a la cámara y apoyando ambas manos en el pupitre.

Raven ni se limitó a responder y cortó la llamada, se frotó los ojos pues aquel aluvión de información y suposiciones le había levantado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que desentrañar aquel misterio era lo mejor para él, no sólo porque se había convertido en una cuestión que había prometido a Seris sino también porque el banquero era un acérrimo colaborador de Lendo y por ende un enemigo de los traficantes como él, por otra parte, todo aquello le intrigaba con una curiosidad similar a la que le atraparía leyendo una novela o viendo una película. En cualquier caso, pese a estar indirectamente implicado trataba de verlo desde fuera con la perspectiva más neutra posible para atar cabos e intentar identificar qué consecuencias tendría todo aquello.

(***)

La frontera de Bélder con Peita ya mostraba indicios del paisaje de esta última. El verdor de los bosques que rodeaban a la capital alimentados por el río y el clima húmedo propio de la cercanía del mar contrastaba con una zona más montañosa y menos boscosa repleta de planicies que permitían aprovechar aquellas vastas extensiones para construir la red de carreteras que unía ambos territorios. Sin embargo, los túneles y los peajes eran frecuentes en unas vías con curvas cerradas y desfiladeros bastante peligrosos. Tanto Cuervos como Porus se hallaban ya en sus puestos. Algunos de los primeros a la entrada del túnel simulando haber hecho una parada por una avería. Ciel y Raven al otro lado de este con la mayoría de Porus, allí el camión que buscaban y que interceptarían antes que este accediese al túnel tendría que detenerse para un control rutinario, momento en el que aprovecharían y se harían con su botín. Aquella mañana el tráfico no era demasiado denso, en cuanto se acercase el día de la visita del embajador de Peita, los controles se irían recrudeciendo. Raven paseaba por las cercanías del área de servicio que se encontraba en el peaje y apoyado en el capó del coche, Ciel esperaba la señal para aproximarse al cargamento. El único inconveniente es que Lu estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la negociación con la peliblanca no había ido muy bien cuando Raven fue a buscar al semidemonio para su tarea.

-Lu, he de irme, ¿te portarás bien si te dejo sola?-Preguntó Ciel poniéndose la chaqueta y ajustando sus guantes y sus cuchillos de asalto.

-Me dijiste que cuidarías de mí, que terminaríamos mi cuarto y que jugaríamos y entrenaríamos juntos.-La niña dio unos saltitos llegando hasta él y se abrazó a su pierna pegándose a ella como si fuera una lapa con los ojos llorosos y un puchero. Ciel miró desesperadamente de reojo a su amigo, quien se hallaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta-Un momento, Lu, espera. Los mayores tenemos que hablar de una cosa. Ciel separó a la niña con delicadeza y salió al exterior mientras que Raven ya se le había adelantado.

-Me vas a pedir que la lleve con nosotros, a una niña, por muy demonio que sea.-El exmercenario resopló revolviéndose nerviosamente el flequillo-Muy lógico, que empiece ya a ir sabiendo cómo es interceptar cargamentos, será un buen tema para sus redacciones del colegio.

-No puedo dejarla sola y no tengo quien la cuide mientras tanto. Te prometo que para la próxima vez me buscaré una canguro.-Afirmó el semidemonio casi suplicante.

-Venga, vamos, no podemos perder tiempo discutiendo, pero que sea la primera y última vez que te pasa esto.-El moreno pasó junto al líder de los Porus y le dio una palmadita en el hombro señalándole luego mientras le miraba fijamente durante un instante antes de dirigirse hacia su coche, apremiándole para que le siguiera.

Recordando aquello, Ciel se había quedado algo abstraído pero el hipido de un motor llegó a sus oídos obligándole a volver a la realidad. Seguidamente preparó sus armas y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el exmercenario le seguía de cerca. Ciel comprobó que uno de los guardias fronterizos encargados de pedir la documentación y constatar que todo estaba en orden se encaminaba hacia la cabina del camión y disparó un par de proyectiles hacia las ruedas delanteras de este provocando sendos estallidos. Eran disparos de advertencia pero bastaron para que el guardia se lanzase al suelo bocabajo. El resto de Porus se desplegó alrededor del camión y uno de ellos subió hasta el pescante de la cabina encañonando al conductor para que este le entregase las llaves. Ciel y Raven corrieron, el semidemonio cogió las llaves al vuelo al pasar por las cercanías de la cabina, todo estaba orquestado con tal precisión, rapidez y naturalidad que parecía casi una coreografía.

Los Porus se apartaron sin dejar de estar alerta para dejar que su líder abriese los enormes portones del contendor de mercancía, Raven ayudó a su amigo a tirar de las puertas aunque lo que encontraron distaba mucho de ser el prometedor cargamento que les había llevado hasta allí. Todo un batallón de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Bélder salió en tropel del contenedor apuntándoles con sus armas. En mitad del desconcierto, una chica pelirroja apareció entre ellos sonriendo con gesto ufano.

-¿Tú otra vez? Maldita sea, siempre he sabido que no podía fiarme de las pelirrojas.-Protestó Raven chasqueando la lengua mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas hacia delante en señal de rendición, muy a su pesar. Calculó a ojo aproximadamente cuántos efectivos les rodeaban y concluyó que no tenían posibilidad alguna ni tan siquiera añadiendo los refuerzos que todavía estarían esperándoles a la entrada del túnel.

-¿Espera, ella es…?-Preguntó Ciel con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba alternativamente a uno y otro, no podía evitar pensar en que en cierto modo quizá Raven hubiera sido el culpable de que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo por culpa de su actitud.

-¿Ahora quién ha subestimado a quién?-Inquirió Elesis con la cabeza alta pavoneándose alrededor de los dos traficantes de Éldrit-Arrestadlos, vamos.

-Léeme mis derechos, anda. Aunque estáis tan desesperados por cogernos que vais a pasároslos por el forro.-Gruñó Raven llevándose las manos a la cabeza a duras penas-¿Puedo pedir que mi abogado sea mejor una abogada? Si alguien tiene que ir a verme a la cárcel prefiero alegrarme la vista.

Por su parte Ciel miraba a sus subordinados con un nudo en el estómago ocasionado por la congoja y la zozobra, leía en sus rostros preocupación y resignación aunque agradecía que ninguno hubiera iniciado un tiroteo, aquello habría supuesto incendiar un polvorín que habría arrasado con todos ellos.

-Buena suerte intentando ponerle unas esposas a mi garra Nasod.-Comentó Raven, mirando de reojo con una socarrona sonrisa al agente que estaba maniobrando torpemente con aquellos grilletes a su espalda. Se hallaba contra la chapa del contenedor del camión y no sabía si aquello sería fachada pero no entendía cómo podían quedarle ganas de ser sarcástico y bromear en una situación así-La última vez que me esposaron se conformaron con hacerlo sólo con la mano derecha, pero claro, era una situación distinta y mucho más agradable que esta…-Murmuró riendo para sí al recordarlo.

En el coche, Lu balanceaba las piernas impacientemente con la barbilla hundida entre sus brazos sobre el salpicadero. Ciel se retrasaba y aquello que en un principio le había parecido divertido estaba empezando a cansarla. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior dando unos pequeños brincos para desentumecerse las piernas. Ladeó la cabeza cuando vio a todas aquellas personas alrededor de aquel camión y apretó el paso dispuesta a encontrar a Ciel y pedirle que ambos volvieran a casa. Sin embargo, uno de los agentes se aproximó a ella y le gritó que no se moviese, la peliblanca hizo caso omiso y enseguida otro de sus compañeros le frenó el paso esposándola acto seguido alegando que no podían fiarse pese a su apariencia y que quizá fuese "una de ellos".

El semidemonio inspiró hondo cuando notó que las esposas se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas y se concentró en pensar en algo que le diese un poco de esperanza. Les habían tendido una trampa pero no tenían pruebas de que habían acudido allí por el Éldrit, de hecho, en el camión no había rastro de aquella mercancía. Sin embargo, esgrimirían la carta de porte para probar que ese habría sido su cargamento y que ahí estaba la razón por la que lo habían asaltado. En cualquier caso, aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de la pequeña Luciela a su alrededor. Ciel miró en torno a él esperando encontrarla y al no hacerlo aquello acentuó la punzada que se había instalado en su pecho, ¿cómo había podido pensar que sería un buen padre o protector para ella? La pequeña estaba llamándole y él no conseguía encontrarla ni responder a su petición de ayuda. Por un momento creyó que había enloquecido hasta que fue consciente de que la voz de la niña, suave y clara, reverberaba en su cabeza eclipsando todo lo demás.

-¿Ciel? ¿Ciel, me oyes?-Preguntó la niña cada vez más agitada y preocupada en aquella conversación silenciosa para el resto-¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo siento, Lu.-Ciel sonrió con tristeza a pesar de que la niña no podía verle, en cuanto entendió el mecanismo de su comunicación supo que sus pensamientos estaban conectados-Prometí no dejarte sola y…

-¡Yo confío en ti! De hecho ahora te necesito más que nunca… ¿no lo notas?-La voz de la niña sonaba ahogada aunque no por la pena, Ciel notó una nota de temor en ella.

-¿Notar? ¿Notar el qué exactamente?-El semidemonio frunció el ceño y se enderezó, alerta y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, centrado exclusivamente en las palabras de la pequeña.

-Ellos. Ellos han vuelto a encontrarme y están aquí.-Explicó Lu atropelladamente.

El líder de los Porus entonces dejó de prestar atención momentáneamente a la peliblanca y se concentró en buscar algo a pesar de que no sabía exactamente qué tendría que ser capaz de percibir según Lu. Tras suspirar hondo para relajarse, el semidemonio empezó a ser consciente de que la atmósfera había cambiado de manera muy sutil, como si estuviera enrarecida o electrificada, el cambio era similar al que debía producirse en un estanque cuando se lanza una piedra y empiezan a formarse pequeñas ondas que lenta pero inexorablemente alcanzan todos los rincones del agua barriéndolo todo a su paso desde el centro hasta la orilla. Poco después, en la salida del túnel frente a ellos se materializó una grieta de energía violácea que poco a poco se iba abriendo más y más como una herida que se desgarra. Ciel se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía que tratarse de un portal demoníaco.

-¡Chicos, corred! ¡Apartaos de ahí!-Exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros.

Por suerte para él pudieron hacerle caso justo a tiempo, los agentes aún se hallaban sorprendidos y confusos por aquel aviso. Inmediatamente una enorme criatura se apareció frente a ellos. Se trataba de un ser de piel azul que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, aunque tanto estas como las delanteras mostraban unas feroces garras. Su pecho y parte del pelaje más espeso de su cabeza eran blancos, tenía unas imponentes fauces y puntiagudas protuberancias en la cabeza además de una cola que hacia el final se volvía bífida.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-Raven dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar a la bestia y usó su garra para zafarse de las esposas sin esfuerzo aproximándose inmediatamente a Ciel para hacer lo propio con su amigo.

-¡No! ¡Déjalos! Me buscas a mí, ¿verdad?-Lu invocó sus garras haciendo saltar los grilletes por los aires, chocó sus puños una vez que estas aparecieron y se posicionó frente a aquel mastodonte saltando para llamar su atención con mirada decidida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Bramó Elesis aproximándose a los dos traficantes de Éldrit.

-¡Lu! ¿Estás loca? ¡Vámonos!-Ciel corrió hacia la demonio y la cogió con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que esta se revolviese cómicamente.

El demonio que había aparecido del portal gruñó resollando por sus fauces mientras paseaba su mirada azul eléctrico entre los presentes con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio, probablemente los viese como presas o como insectos a los que aplastar, vulnerables e insignificantes humanos con los que se divertiría.

-A mí no me mires, te prometo que esto no estaba en el guión.-Se excusó Raven mirando a la pelirroja de reojo-¡Corre!-Apresó a la chica de la muñeca y la arrastró a la carrera lejos de allí.

La bestia rugió con fuerza abriendo los brazos y golpeando con su cola el suelo mientras daba furiosos pisotones. Ciel, Raven, Lu y Elesis se las ingeniaron para llegar hasta el coche del exmercenario quien arrancó a toda prisa. El monstruo azul avanzó lentamente dispuesto a perseguirles y apartó de un manotazo el camión haciendo que este saltase por los aires hasta acabar cayendo dando una voltereta sobre el quitamiedos, rumbo al desfiladero. Sin embargo, pasó de largo junto a los Porus y Cuervos que había allí e incluso ignoró a los pocos agentes que no habían salido volando por su acción anterior.

-Es un Berrut, uno de los guardianes de la tribu de los demonios y tiene poderes de hielo.-Explicó Lu ya en el coche, se había puesto de rodillas sobre el asiento trasero y observaba por el cristal el avance del monstruo. La cola de la pequeña demonio se hallaba rígida como si fuera un gato a punto de atacar.

-Así que poderes de hielo, ¿eh? Podría ser peor-Murmuró Elesis para sí agarrándose como podía para mantenerse firme ante los volantazos que Raven estaba dando.

-Ya podrían habernos avisado de que esta vez iban a enviar artillería pesada.-Ciel abrió la ventanilla y se asomó sacando uno de sus cuchillos para disparar una pequeña ráfaga en dirección al Berrut-¿Qué hacemos?

-De momento poner tierra de por medio, ganar tiempo.-Propuso el exmercenario con los dientes apretados y la mirada fija en la carretera. Su estilo de conducción estaba funcionando a pesar de tener que adelantar algunos vehículos en el último segundo o incluso invadir el carril contrario con coches que les venían de frente.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que luchar! No va a detenerse hasta que le derrotemos porque me busca a mí.-Lu se volvió hacia el resto de ocupantes del coche, tenía los mofletes hinchados en un gesto infantil ya que sentía que no le estaban prestando atención pero en sus ojos se intuía una firmeza apabullante.

-¿Eso es verdad, Ciel?-Raven miró de reojo a su compañero durante una fracción de segundo y seguidamente hizo un quiebro que consiguió tambalear su deportivo antes de entrar en la mediana que separaba los distintos carriles de la autopista, pudiendo así acelerar con más holgura.

-Lo presentimos antes de que el portal se abriera pero... ¡yo no podía saber que vendrían a por Lu ni mucho menos que actuarían así!-Exclamó el semidemonio desistiendo ante la idea de continuar disparando ya que el Berrut estaba fuera de su alcance.

-No sabía que además de traficantes de Éldrit tuvierais a demonios en vuestras filas…-Comentó Elesis tratando de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-En realidad es más complicado de lo que parece…-Ciel hizo una mueca volviéndose hacia la chica e inspiró hondo dispuesto a resumir su particular situación.

-¡¿Podemos darle su merecido a ese Berrut ya!?-Gritó Lu dejándose caer en su asiento de un salto-¡Se está acercando mucho!

Por los retrovisores tanto Ciel como Raven comprobaron que el Berrut había cambiado su postura erguida y ahora les seguía a cuatro patas haciendo que el suelo temblase con cada uno de sus brincos y agrietándolo.

-Espero que en Hamel te hayan enseñado bien a combatir, pelirroja.-El exmercenario giró el volante de nuevo hasta hacer un pequeño trompo y detener el coche en paralelo varios metros frente al Berrut.

-Esta pelirroja te habría llevado a los calabozos si no hubiera sido por este contratiempo. ¡Y tengo un nombre!-Estalló Elesis cerrando de un portazo después de abandonar el coche.

-Las presentaciones para luego.-Raven le hizo un gesto al semidemonio y en poco tiempo los cuatro se habían alineado frente al Berrut, pensando cómo combatirle.

Lu movió sus garras mientras estas se imbuían en pequeñas llamas azules. De manera similar a como ella había conectado su mente con la de Ciel, el Berrut ahora irrumpía en sus pensamientos con voz grave y amenazante, si ella se entregaba prometía no hacerle más daño a nadie. La pequeña demonio tragó saliva valorando aquella oferta, quizá había sido demasiado ilusa y había ido demasiado lejos poniendo a Ciel en peligro además de a tantas personas inocentes, estaba siendo muy egoísta. Sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó de soslayo con la de su protector y aquello borró todo atisbo de inseguridad, tampoco podía rendirse así, aquello supondría traicionar la confianza que había depositado en él.

Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, el Berrut volvió a rugir con fuerza provocando que todos se encogieran ante aquel penetrante grito de batalla, seguidamente disparó un rayo de hielo en dirección hacia ellos que Elesis neutralizó lanzando pequeñas lenguas de fuego en dirección a este.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-Pidió Raven aprovechando que el Berrut se estaba recuperando de aquel ataque. Se colocó frente al monstruo y alzó su garra Nasod provocando que una enorme máquina se materializase sobre él precipitándose de forma inclemente y creando una explosión cuyo humo rojizo en forma de hongo ascendió hasta desvanecerse. El exmercenario bajó su brazo poco a poco conteniendo el aliento a la espera de que su estrategia hubiera funcionado. En el repentino silencio que se había formado comenzó a llegarles el eco lejano de sirenas de ambulancia y policía y el zumbido de algunos helicópteros-Solucionado.-Concluyó el moreno volviéndose hacia sus compañeros con expresión despreocupada y altanera.

No obstante, aquello no parecía suficiente ya que segundos después pudieron oír un gruñido lastimero proveniente del lugar en el que estaba el Berrut, la criatura consiguió incorporarse temblorosamente y apartar la máquina Nasod que Raven había invocado.

-Para acabar con un demonio hay que usar sus mismas técnicas.-Lu apretó los puños, bajo ella se formó un círculo cuyo halo luminoso la fue envolviendo poco a poco-Vamos, Ciel.

El aludido lanzó una elocuente mirada a Raven con la que le pedía que le cubriese si sucedía algo y se adelantó a la carrera clavando sus cuchillos en el suelo para crear una alfombra de llamas azules que llegó hasta el Berrut. Con más lentitud la peliblanca llegó hasta su oponente e invocó unas cadenas que salieron del suelo para inmovilizarle, el Berrut se movía con impaciencia lanzando furiosas y erráticas dentelladas al aire como si con ello quisiera destruir sus ataduras. Al comprobar que volvía a lanzar rayos de hielo a su alrededor, tal vez para congelar el suelo y dificultar los movimientos de Lu y Ciel, Raven y Elesis trataron de neutralizarlos lo más rápido posible. El exmercenario expulsó una oleada de llamas desde la palma de su garra Nasod y la guerrera saltó con agilidad para lanzar otra lengua de fuego contra el poder del Berrut. El semidemonio y su protegida continuaron luchando, Ciel saltó con elegancia salvando la altura de la bestia y dio una voltereta en el punto más alto sobre la cabeza del Berrut para dejar caer sobre este una serie de granadas. Lu hizo caer del cielo una lluvia de finas lanzas azuladas y seguidamente aprovechó el círculo mágico que había traído aquellas cadenas del mundo demoníaco para hacer aparecer un pequeño pero corpulento demonio que trató de aplastar al Berrut y luego carbonizarle con su aliento de fuego azul. Como si de una figura de barro se tratase, el monstruo se fue quebrando poco a poco hasta desaparecer en un pequeño estallido de humo. Lu hizo desaparecer sus garras y saltó con alegría celebrando su victoria, Ciel extendió su mano y la pequeña se alzó de puntillas para chocarla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Luchas bastante bien.-Admitió Raven enganchándose la cuchilla al cinturón y tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja para presentarse y sellar la paz-Supongo que ya me conoces pero prefiero que empecemos de nuevo, me llamo Raven.-Miró de reojo hacia el resto de miembros del grupo que seguían inmersos en la euforia tras la victoria-El del mechón azul es mi amigo Ciel y la chica es… algo así como su hija o su hermana adoptiva, no lo sé. Se llama Lu y sí, es una demonio. Yo soy el líder de los Cuervos y él el de los Porus.

-Yo soy Elesis.-Se presentó la pelirroja correspondiendo a aquel apretón de manos. No sabía qué pensar ante aquella cordialidad sabiendo que ella había sido la principal responsable de organizar aquella emboscada pero no le quedaba más remedio que enfocarlo desde otro punto de vista ante todo lo que había sucedido.

-Los chicos están bien, simplemente algo asustados y confundidos.-Comentó Ciel llegando hasta ellos, tenía sujeta a Lu con una mano como si la llevase en un trono y con la otra se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La demonio parecía cansada pero la expresión de satisfacción seguía instalada en su semblante-Cuando se calmen las cosas volverán a la base.

-Entonces vámonos, esto ha sido un chasco.-Protestó el exmercenario con un bufido mientras giraba sobre sus talones poniendo rumbo a su coche de nuevo-¿Tú no vienes?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Elesis con la mano sobre la parte superior de la puerta.

-¿En serio me lo estás pidiendo a mí después de haber organizado todo esto?-Elesis parpadeó y se señaló a sí misma con incredulidad.

-Sé cómo hacen las cosas en Hamel y pareces algo novata. Podrías haberme puesto un micrófono, un localizador o vete a saber qué cuando nos encontramos y no lo hiciste.-Raven se encogió de hombros y volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza para animarla a que se decidiese-Entra.

Elesis obedeció de mala gana y se sentó junto a la pequeña demonio que, cansada de un combate que le había exigido el uso de gran parte de su poder parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Sentía herido su orgullo pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar en que Raven y todo lo sucedido le brindaban una oportunidad perfecta para desentenderse de Lendo y su fiel recadero, su lealtad hacia ellos siempre fue meramente formal y podía conseguir sus objetivos de otra manera, le vendría bien estar alejada de Hamel un tiempo ya que el revuelo que suscitaría aquello le perjudicaría bastante.

-Vine hasta aquí para trabajar a las órdenes de Lendo, pensé que me escucharían y que tratarían de tomar en consideración el esquema de distribución de Éldrit que seguimos en Hamel pero se empeñaron en hacerlo a su modo, no querían negociar.-La pelirroja se arrellanó en su asiento cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro-Nunca me gustaron sus formas ni sus ideales, quería que me infiltrarse entre vosotros pero les propuse extender un rumor falso para atraparos con las manos en la masa.

-Creo que es una de las pocas veces en las que me alegro de haber seguido una de las alocadas ideas de Ciel.-Bromeó Raven soltando una risita que se intensificó al ver que el semidemonio alzaba las cejas con expresión ofendida-¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti, Elesis?

-Porque esto supone mi fracaso. No puedo volver a Hamel y le prometí a Lendo que si la misión no salía bien le presentaría mi renuncia.-La aludida se frotó los ojos y las sienes, resoplando-Por favor, dejadme trabajar con vosotros. Tengo experiencia en manejo del Éldrit, intuición, ya habéis visto mis habilidades de combate…-Elesis se mordió el labio enderezándose lentamente, Raven pudo ver en el espejo la desesperación en aquellos ojos carmesí y chasqueó la lengua.

-Está bien, pero nada de trato de favor. Y a la más mínima sospecha de que todo esto es una estrategia para que confiemos en ti y volver a vendernos a Lendo…-Raven frunció los labios apretando con fuerza el volante, esperaba que aquella amenaza velada bastase.

-Gracias, no os decepcionaré.-La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa aliviada y se contuvo las ganas de intentar abrazar a su nuevo jefe, cosa bastante complicada ya que este estaba sentado conduciendo.

-Ahora es mi turno.-Ciel carraspeó para llamar la atención y le dio unos toquecitos en el muslo a Raven con la mano para que se abstuviese de comentar nada-Esa chica que está a tu lado es la hija de una poderosa familia del inframundo, la única superviviente de la misma. Perdió a sus padres en medio de las intrigas por alcanzar el trono demoníaco, fue traicionada por los suyos y con su último aliento sus padres la enviaron al mundo humano para protegerla-El semidemonio se asomó como pudo para observar a la pelirroja-¿Recuerdas el asalto de hace días al contenedor del puerto? Ella estaba dentro de ese contenedor, escapó y se coló en la cabina del camión que usamos para transportarlo. Me la llevé a casa porque no tenía a nadie, nos atacaron unos vargos que venían buscándola y bueno, hice un contrato con ella. La he adoptado y hoy no podía dejarla con nadie así que aquí está, que esos demonios hayan venido a buscarla ha sido algo totalmente imprevisto.-Ciel apoyó la barbilla en el asiento esperando a que la chica terminase de digerir su historia.

-Sabéis que esto os pone… bueno, nos pone en una situación muy comprometida, ¿verdad?-Elesis se cruzó de brazos y miró al semidemonio con seriedad-Los medios leales a Lendo se encargarán de que parezca que tenéis contactos con los demonios aunque hayamos luchado contra esa cosa.

-Ya tenemos contactos con Nasods, ¿qué diferencia hay?-Intervino el exmercenario con una irónica sonrisa mientras tamborileaba con los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el volante-Los líderes de los dos grandes grupos de tráfico ilegal de Éldrit en Bélder son un semidemonio y un mercenario veterano con una garra Nasod, ¿acaso necesitan algo más para tergiversar la historia?

-Esos buitres podrían sacarnos conexiones hasta con los elfos echándole un poco de imaginación.-Ciel hizo un gesto para restarle importancia-Para ellos somos peligrosos y una amenaza a erradicar, pero eh, el otro día dijeron abiertamente que somos listos organizando golpes, algo es algo.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que os da igual?-Elesis negó para sí, confusa y miró de reojo a Lu que ya se había hecho un ovillo en la otra esquina del asiento-Creo que ese no es el camino a seguir.

-Lo es, cada uno tiene que saber cómo jugar sus cartas.-Volvió a matizar Raven. Tanto él como Ciel sabían bien cómo actuar frente a Lendo y habían definido claramente una estrategia con lo que no podían permitirse titubear-Ese cretino asienta toda su legitimidad en acabar con nosotros, pero se le está acabando el tiempo. Si al final de su mandato nosotros seguimos libres nadie va a volver a votarle. Si el Gobierno de Bélder cambia, tal vez podamos negociar, ahora mismo es imposible que nos sentemos a hablar con alguien que está empeñado en exhibir nuestras fotos de presidiarios como trofeos de guerra. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es ser lo más silenciosos, eficaces, justos y sigilosos a la hora de distribuir el Éldrit sin ceder a sus provocaciones.

-No es que no queramos librarnos de él pero atacarle frontalmente no es lo más sensato, al menos por ahora.-Añadió el semidemonio abriendo la puerta en cuanto Raven llegó al vecindario en el que vivía-Un placer conocerte, Elesis, espero que ahora que estamos en el mismo bando las cosas mejoren y se tranquilicen.-Abrió la puerta trasera al salir para sacar a Lu que se frotó los ojos y salió del coche escurriéndose hasta el suelo, Ciel extendió la mano para estrechar la de Elesis mientras sonreía, afable.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Ciel, ¿vamos a volver a hacer algo así otra vez? Porfi.-Lu pareció espabilarse rápido ya que rodeó al chico dando saltitos con mirada suplicante pero el semidemonio no contestó, se limitó a agarrarla de la mano para emprender el camino a casa despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza de Raven cuando este tocó el claxon a su paso.

Elesis guardó silencio tras estrechar la mano del chico del mechón azul y suspiró, todavía tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió salir también del coche y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto que Ciel había dejado libre. Miró distraídamente por la ventana comprobando que todavía continuaban en las afueras pero no habían abandonado aquel idílico barrio residencial de clónicas casitas, de modo que le intrigaba saber hasta dónde pensaba llevarla el líder de los Cuervos.

-Supongo que si estás trabajando para Lendo te estarás alojando en la academia de las fuerzas especiales así que si renuncias a tu puesto vas a tener que salir de ahí. En cuanto me demuestres que realmente te has desentendido, iré a recogerte y te buscaré tu lugar en los Cuervos además de explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto. Nos veremos en el callejón en el que intentaste sorprenderme.-El líder de los cuervos sonrió con sorna, quizá se arriesgaba mucho pero en lugar de dejarla cerca de la sede del Gobierno decidió parar unas manzanas antes de llegar-¿Algún inconveniente?

-Entiendo que seas tan precavido, pero vas a acabar cambiando tu opinión sobre mí. Seguro que acabo siendo la segunda de abordo en menos de lo que piensas.-Elesis abrió la puerta y le señaló con el índice manteniendo un tono firme, su orgullo continuaba herido y haría todo lo posible para repararlo.

-Me temo que ese puesto ya está ocupado pero me gusta que aspires alto. Con suerte tal vez seas la tercera persona en la que más confío. Hasta mañana, Elesis.-Dijo acodándose en la ventanilla al ver que la chica se alejaba con paso resuelto y rápido por la acera.

La pelirroja ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente aminoró un poco el paso, titubeando e inspiró hondo para armarse de paciencia. Ante aquello, Raven negó para sí con la cabeza y suspiró, lo cierto es que habían tenido mucha suerte, quizá demasiada y tenía que admitir que no le gustaba nada lo cerca que habían estado de que todo se fuera al traste. Iba a necesitar unos días de calma antes de afrontar otro cargamento pero los aprovecharía para seguir con el caso de Seris. Además, tendría que hablar con Erik para tranquilizarle, seguramente se sentiría culpable y aquello le acarrearía una gran inseguridad de cara a volver a aceptar un encargo. Por suerte, Raven sabía cómo tratarle ya que lo conocía prácticamente desde que era un niño, era lo más parecido a un hermano menor que tendría y no le resultaría demasiado complicado. Por otro lado, la presencia de Elesis en los Cuervos era todo un acicate pese a no saber qué efectos tendría aunque Raven ya podía aventurarse a concluir que sería bastante interesante descubrirlo.


End file.
